Hikari no Yume : North Wind and Sunshine
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Setiap beberapa tahun, Seiso Academy yang bergengsi menjadi Tuan Rumah Kompetisi Musik. Namun hampir dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya genius dari Departemen Musik yang menjadi kontestan. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya apabila tahun ini ada dua orang dari Departemen Umum yang bergabung? (Terinspirasi dari manga 'Kiniro no Corda') [NaruSaku] RnR please :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Anime, lagu-lagu J-pop, and manga '_ _ **Kiniro no Corda**_ _/_ _ **La Corda d'Oro~'**_ _by_ _ **Yuki Kure**_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Hikari no Yume - North Wind and Sunshine_

 _Genre : Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! MenmaSara._

 _ **Summary :**_ _Setiap beberapa tahun, Seiso Academy yang bergengsi menjadi Tuan Rumah Kompetisi Musik, tetapi hampir dapat dipastikan bahwa hanya genius dari Departemen Musik yang menjadi kontestan. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya apabila tahun ini ada dua orang dari Departemen Umum yang bergabung? (Terinspirasi dari manga Kiniro no Corda) / NaruSaku and MenmaSara /_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **.**_

Ini benar-benar hanya sebuah cerita kecil. Sebuah kisah nyata dari masa lalu….

Ada seorang pemuda yang ingin menyebrang lautan ke barat. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai budaya barat, terutama musik. Sejauh pemuda itu memerhatikan setiap hal kecil yang bisa dia lihat adalah dunia yang sepenuhnya luar biasa.

Tibalah suatu hari ketika sebuah pertemuan aneh terjadi….

Sebuah perjumpaan tak disengaja di sebuah taman, betapa kecil dan misteriusnya makhluk itu. Pemuda itu sangat terkejut. Namun sifat ramah yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut tak lantas membuatnya mengabaikan makhluk kecil itu ataupun berlari ketakutan karenanya.

"Apakah kau terluka?" tanya pemuda itu.

Makhluk kecil itu menggeleng, " _Tidak. Kau hanya hampir menduduki ku!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry about that."_

" _Di negeri ini, aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk sepertimu sebelumnya. Rambut berwarna hitam dan mata yang juga berwarna gelap. Kulit yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengan kulit orang-orang sini. Tubuh yang lebih kecil dan lebih pendek daripada orang-orang itu. Apakah kau berasal dari dunia lain? Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"_ tanya makhluk itu terlihat penasaran sekaligus heran.

' _Eh? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Jelas-jelas dia adalah makhluk paling aneh yang pernah kulihat….'_ pikir pemuda itu dalam hati.

" _Oi! Aku bertanya padamu!"_ teriak makhluk itu.

"Aku datang dari sebuah negeri yang disebut Jepang. Di masa depan, adalah impianku untuk membangun sekolah musik di negara ku. Itulah mengapa aku melakukan berbagai hal yang nekat, seperti menyebrang lautan menuju negeri barat ini dan rajin belajar. Banyak musisi dan seniman terkenal yang lahir di negeri Eropa ini seperti; Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven. Aku sangat mengagumi mereka karena kecintaanku terhadap musik," cerita pemuda itu panjang lebar.

Makhluk kecil berambut _light brown_ dan bermata _green emerald_ itu tersenyum. _"Aku berhutang padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku akan memberkati sekolah masa depanmu dengan hidupku. Aku peri musik, omong-omong."_

"Peri musik? Jadi peri itu benar-benar ada, ya? Siapa namamu?"

" _Namaku Emily, panggil saja aku Emy! Aku sungguh terkejut. Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa melihatku saat aku sedang tidak menggunakan sihirku."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada makhluk itu. Sang peri memeluk jemari pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil, seperti saling berjabat tangan sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka.

Itu benar-benar pertemuan yang aneh dan mengherankan.

Pemuda itu kembali ke negaranya setelah itu untuk memenuhi impiannya membangun sekolah musik. Dan kemudian waktu terus berputar. Sekali lagi pertemuan lain akan terjadi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 1**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _SKY_

 _Biru jernih… berhiaskan iringan awan_

 _Ternodai guratan petir, tersinari matahari_

 _Atau membingkai lukisan lembayung_

 _Tetap saja bernama langit, tak terbantahkan_

 _Tapi… mengapa bagiku tidak?_

 _Desahan nafasku bahkan tak akan sampai mengubah semuanya_

 _Mengusir senyapku pada bayangan lampau yang melilitku tanpa ampun_

.

"Pedih sekali…." gumam seorang siswi dengan blazer hitam dan pin berwarna _gold_ yang tersemat di dasi merahnya refleks, membuat seorang siswa yang tengah duduk di sana dengan blazer putih dan pin berwarna _gold_ di dasi merahnya berjengit, mendongak kaget ke arah siswi itu.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga kau Namikaze _-kun_. Memang siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang memiliki rambut pirang sebagus milik kalian?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya siswa itu sewot.

Siswi tersebut mengedikan bahu. Tadi ia memang tak sengaja hendak mengambil anak panahnya yang terjatuh keluar pagar _kyudojo_ , ternyata malah ada Namikaze yang sedang duduk di bawah pagar sambil menulis puisi, terbaca sebagian olehnya sih… tapi kan tidak sengaja.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau ini si ' _North wind'_ bukan ' _Sunshine',_ makannya cara bicaramu ketus begitu."

"Kau siapa sih? Sok kenal!"

"Puisimu bagus, Namikaze Menma _-kun_. Kau buat sendiri?" tanyanya penasaran, tapi tatapan Menma seperti menuduhnya melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya, lalu dia berlalu.

"Lha… kau itu kenapa sih? Namaku Haruno Sakura, omong-omong!" teriak siswi tersebut.

.

Sakura melangkah santai menuju cafeteria sekolah. Berhubung ia ikut klub memanah dan sering dapat jadwal kegiatan klub pagi-pagi, ia dan teman-teman satu klub-nya biasanya sudah tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Latihan pagi baru selesai lima menit yang lalu dan ia lapar berat, jadi sebelum berganti _hakama_ dengan seragam… ia putuskan mampir ke cafeteria sekolah untuk sarapan.

Belum sempat kakinya melewati ambang pintu cafetaria, Sakura melihat sebuah jendela terbuka lebar. Duduk di kusennya laki-laki yang marah padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namikaze Menma, dengan fisik setampan itu jarak tak jadi halangan untuk mengenali sosoknya yang berkarisma. Dia satu-satunya siswa dari _Music Department_ yang sering mampir ke gedung _Regular Department_ ini, entah untuk apa? Ada temannya yang masuk jurusan yang sama dengan jurusannya ini, mungkin? Mungkin karena itu guru-guru memberinya pengecualian dengan mengizinkan dia sering berkeliaran di gedung ini. Namun itu hanya praduga Sakura saja sih, mungkin ada alasan lain?

Entahlah, yang pasti cowok yang berbeda jurusan dengannya ini diam-diam cukup populer diantara cewek-cewek _Regular Department_. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Dia karismatik, keren, tampan, tinggi, dan pintar pula. Meski sedikit anti sosial dan cenderung menghindari siapapun, contohnya tadi pagi.

' _Um, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir dia berhak tersinggung karena aku membaca puisinya. Tindakanku tak sopan dan mungkin melanggar privasinya….'_ pikir Sakura.

" _Yosh!"_ gumamnya pelan. Baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

Setelah membeli dua bungkus roti dan dua kotak susu, Sakura beranjak mendekatinya. Namikaze duduk sambil melipat sebelah kakinya. Dia seperti menerawang, melamun kah?

" _Ohaiyo!"_ sapa Sakura hati-hati, tak mau terlalu mengagetkannya. Namun tetap saja laki-laki itu terlonjak kaget.

' _Berlebihan sekali, kan aku tak menggebrak meja atau hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, di koridor tak ada meja…._ ' pikir Sakura pula.

"Yang tadi, _gomen ne?_ " kata Sakura. Laki-laki itu menatapnya curiga. Ia sodorkan roti melon dan susu vanilla ke arahnya.

"Untuk menebus salahku~" lanjut Sakura singkat. Lalu, siap-siap beranjak pergi. "Tapi puisi mu memang bagus, kok. _Ja ne!"_

Sakura masih bisa merasakan tatapan laki-laki itu. Mungkin dia heran.

"Ah, biar saja! Yang penting aku sudah meminta maaf," gumam Sakura yang kemudian pergi.

"Cewek aneh! Tapi… dia lumayan imut. Puisi? Puisi apa? Aku tak pernah menulis puisi!" kata laki-laki itu yang kemudian menatap heran roti melon dan susu di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi dengan blazer hitam dan pin berwarna platina yang tersemat di dasi merahnya menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau _bentou_ mu ketinggalan dan aku disuruh Kushina _-bachan_ untuk memberikannya padamu, makanya kusuruh kau untuk datang ke gedung _Regular Department_ dan menungguku di sini. Mengapa kau malah membeli roti melon dan susu vanilla?" kata siswi tersebut tanpa jeda.

"Aku tidak membeli ini, Karin _-Neesan._ Tadi ada cewek yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Kupikir dia salah mengenali aku dengan Menma _-Nii."_

"Oh begitu. Yah, wajar saja sih soalnya kalian berdua kembar identik dan Menma sering sekali berkeliaran di gedung ini, entah untuk menemuiku atau meminta nasihat dari Kurenai _-sensei."_

"Mm! Yah, Menma _-Nii_ memang sangat mengagumi Kurenai _-sensei_. Waktu mendengar kabar kalau Kurenai _-sensei_ tak akan mengajar di _Music Department_ lagi… dia terlihat sangat kecewa."

"Menurutku Menma terlihat lebih menyukai Kurenai _-sensei_ daripada mengagumi," ujar Uzumaki Karin.

"Eh? Mungkinkah cinta bersebalah tangan?"

" _Maybe? Who know! Forbidden love, maybe?"_ katanya sambil mengedikan bahu.

"Ah, hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu Karin _-Nee!_ Mana mungkin Menma _-Nii_ jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang 14 tahun lebih tua darinya. Lagipula, Kurenai _-sensei_ itu tunangannya Asuma _-sensei."_

"Aku ini anak klub drama! Wajar, kan, kalau aku penuh dengan imajinasi?"

"Ya, terserah _Nee-san_ saja. Tadi aku sedang latihan pagi, jadi aku harus segara kembali ke gedung ku sendiri."

"Untuk apa kau latihan piano lagi, Naruto? Di rumah kau kan sudah sering berlatih, masa di sini juga masih mau berlatih sih? Buang-buang waktu saja! Lagipula, kau baru pindah ke sini minggu lalu kan? Seharusnya kau habiskan waktumu untuk jalan-jalan ke Shibuya, misalnya? Dan di Eropa sana… kau itu sudah menjadi pianis profesional dengan tarif 10,000 _Dollar_ per _performance_ , kan? Jadi untuk apa latihan lagi? Omong-omong, jadi berapa kalau dalam _Euro_ atau dalam _Yen_?"

"Hitung sendiri saja! Aku sedang malas. Yang pasti kalau dalam hitungan _Yen_ … tarif per _performance_ ku setara dengan gaji dokter bedah anak selama 5 bulan."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Entahlah, itu _Okaa-san_ yang bilang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa gaji dokter bedah anak di Jepang ini per bulannya. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia hanya melebih-lebihkan, kan?"

"Padahal kau sudah menjadi seorang pianis pro. Kau bahkan sudah cukup terkenal di sana. Mengapa malah kembali ke Jepang? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, _Okaa-san_ punya _rival_ baru dan rival-nya itu baru 19 tahun. Jadi _Okaa-san_ sangat frustasi dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang kontraknya."

"Kalau hanya itu alasannya, mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersama Caroline- _grandma_ saja? Cukup dengan Kushina _-bachan_ saja yang kembali ke Jepang, kan? Kau tidak perlu sampai menyia-nyiakan bakatmu seperti ini. Kau bisa tetap melanjutkan mimpimu sebagai seorang pianis _professional_ di sana."

"Aku tidak membuang impianku, Karin _-Nee_ , dan aku juga masih ingin mengembangkan bakat musik ku… karena itulah aku mendaftar di sekolah ini."

"Kau terlihat sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Maaf Karin _-Nee_ , tidak lama lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi jadi aku harus segera kembali ke kelasku. Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan nanti saja," kata Naruto yang kemudian membungkuk singkat pada Karin sebelum berlari menuju anak tangga.

"Lagi-lagi menghindar, dasar adik sepupu tak sopan!" kata Karin yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

 _-HnY-_

.

Di _Seiso Academy_ ini, kompetisi musik diadakan setiap beberapa tahun. Para siswa/siswi yang telah mengambil bagian dalam kompetisi ini sebelumnya, banyak yang menjadi sukses di belahan dunia. Oleh karena itu, siswa-siswi dari jurusan musik sangat tertarik untuk dapat berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi.

" _Aku butuh dua orang lagi. Yup, hanya dua orang lagi."_

Makhluk kecil berambut _silver_ dan bermata _crystal blue_ itu terus terbang kesana-kemari dan menyapa setiap murid yang baru memasuki gerbang _Seiso Academy._

" _Sebentar lagi akan diadakan event besar di sekolah ini. Hei, apakah kalian tertarik?"_

Namun tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

" _Bisakah kalian mendengarku? Oi!"_

" _Ohaiyo, Shion-chan!"_ sapa seorang murid dengan blazer hitam, kemeja putih, dasi merah, dan rok hitam.

" _Ohaio, Amaru-chan!"_ jawab seorang murid dengan blazer putih, kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam, dasi merah, dan rok hitam.

"Omong-omong, hari ini kertas pengumuman tentang partisipan yang akan mengikuti _event_ besar sekolah kita akan segera ditempel di _madding_."

"Ah, itu benar. Aku penasaran siapa saja yang akan terpilih?"

"Aku yakin yang terpilih pasti seseorang yang memiliki nilai tertinggi."

"Namikaze _-kun_ pasti akan terpilih, kan?" sambung Shion dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

"Namikaze yang mana?" tanya Amaru.

"Dua-duanya, mungkin?"

"Um, itu tidak adil. Kalau seperti itu… bisa-bisa kau tidak terpilih, Shion _-chan."_

"Nilaiku juga cukup tinggi, tahu? Jadi kupikir aku memiliki kesempatan, setidaknya 78 persen?"

"Haha… hati-hati jangan terlalu berharap lho, nanti jatuhnya sakit."

" _Ano ne, event_ besar sekolah itu apa? Pin _gold_ yang mereka berdua kenakan itu… tanda kalau mereka sudah kelas 2, kan?" kata seorang siswi kelas 1, kalau dilihat dari pinnya yang berwarna _silver._

"Ya, mereka senior kita. Hm? Kalau tidak salah _event_ besar itu adalah kompetisi musik yang biasanya di langsungkan setiap dua atau tiga tahun sekali di sekolah ini. Aku pernah dengar tentang ini dari Kakak perempuanku yang merupakan alumni," jawab seorang siswa yang merupakan temannya.

"Ya, aku juga tahu tentang _event_ itu dari _Nii-san_. Dia juga alumni sini. Kudengar hanya murid-murid dari _Music Department_ saja yang terlibat di dalamnya," sambung teman cowoknya yang satu lagi.

"Jadi murid dari _Regular Department_ seperti kita, sudah pasti tak akan terpilih?" tanya siswi itu pula.

" _Itu tidak benar. Kau juga akan mendapatkan posisi itu jika menyadari keberadaanku!"_ kata sang peri.

" _Ohaiyo!_ Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang siswi yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak banyak, benarkan Chisa _-chan?_ " jawab salah satu teman cowoknya.

"Ya begitulah, Momo _-chan_. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang _event_ yang kemungkinan besar tak akan melibatkan kita di dalamnya," sambung siswi yang bernama Chisa itu.

" _Yeah! It's no big deal_ , Tsukusima!" sambung teman cowoknya yang satu lagi.

" _N… No big deal? That's so cruel! Why? Why is it? Why can't anyone… my voice is not reaching. Nobody can see me!"_ kata sang peri pula, kini ekspresinya terlihat sedih. Ia pun terbang tinggi, meninggalkan para murid yang nampak tak tertarik tersebut.

.

.

"Haah… itu benar-benar terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau!" kata seorang siswi yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

" _Ohaiyo!"_ sapa Sakura pada teman-teman sekelasnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

" _Ohaiyo!"_ balas mereka.

"Sakura, dengar…." kata siswi yang tadi menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Ino? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dua menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, kan?"

"Kau berkeringat dan terdengar ngos-ngosan, Sakura. Habis berlari sampai sini, ya? Hari ini Kurenai _-sensei_ tidak masuk karena sakit, jadi sekarang jam bebas untuk kita…." sambung seorang siswi dengan rambut cokelat bercepol dua.

"Eh? Benarkah itu Tenten? Tidak ada tugas atau yang lainnya? Padahal aku sudah berlari ke sini!"

"Tidak ada. Lagipula, Kurenai _-sensei_ itu kan guru musik. Jadi tidak ada tugas sama sekali. Kita hanya disuruh untuk melatih vocal untuk pelajaran minggu depan," jawab siswi bernama Tenten itu.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?" kata Ino.

"Ah, ya! Tadi kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, kan? Jadi ada rumor apa lagi nih, _miss gossip_?" tanya Sakura setengah menyindir karena sahabatnya yang satu ini memang senang sekali menggosip.

" _The fairy violin romance…? How about it?"_ tanya Ino tampak _excited._

"Eh?"

"Kau tak pernah mendengar sebuah cerita dibalik _event_ besar sekolah kita?" kini ekspresi gadis berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _aquamarine_ itu tampak terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Maksudmu _Concours?_ Itu adalah kompetisi musik yang selalu dilangsungkan oleh sekolah kita setiap dua atau tiga tahun sekali, kan? Dan kalau tidak salah biasanya akan dipilih 5-7 orang peserta."

" _Iie._ Masih ada lebih banyak hal lain," kata Ino pula.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai rumor itu, Ino? Kapan kau akan merubah kepribadianmu yang suka bergosip itu?" tanya Tenten yang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jadi ada seorang peri yang bersembunyi di sekolah kita…." ujar Ino, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Peri ini membantu romansa diantara dua orang partisipan. Cinta diantara dua orang _rival._ Bukankah itu mengagumkan? Dan kupikir mereka berdua adalah _violinis_. Jadi, itu akan seperti sebuah kisah romantis antar _violinis!_ " lanjut Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya bukan hanya dua orang partisipan saja yang terlibat dalam cinta lokasi nantinya?" tanya Tenten yang nampaknya mulai tertarik.

"Kisah _romance_ mereka katanya akan berakhir seperti permen lemon. Manis, asam, tapi juga pahit. Padahal yang berdua itu kisahnya akan berakhir seperti permen strawberry. Asam manis gitu."

" _Hii, kowai!_ " komentar Tenten.

"Oke, sudah cukup kalian berdua. Itu hanyalah sekedar rumor, kan? Mungkin penyebar rumornya hanya ingin membuat lelucon. Aku tidak tahu tentang peri atau apapun itu, dan aku juga tak percaya kalau peri itu ada. _The concours_ hanya melibatkan _Music Department_ , kan? Mereka bahkan memiliki gedung yang terpisah dan seragam mereka juga berbeda dengan kita. Kita bahkan tak pernah satu kelas dengan mereka, jadi kalau pun rumor itu benar adanya… kita tak akan punya kesempatan untuk menyaksikan kisah romansa atara dua _rival_ itu!" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Nampaknya partisipan tahun ini tak hanya dari jurusan musik saja," sela seseorang.

" _Eh? Really?"_

"Aku dari klub jurnalis dan Tayuya _-senpai_ membicarakan hal ini. Katanya, siapun yang bisa melihat peri itu akan dipilih sebagai peserta. Yah, walaupun aku tidak percaya kalau peri itu benar-benar ada. Tapi seperti yang kalian semua lihat, di _main gate_ sekolah kita ini ada patung peri. Mungkin orang yang membuat patung itu pernah melihat makhluk mungil itu."

"Benarkah itu, Matsuri _-chan?_ Kita juga mempunyai kemungkinan untuk terpilih?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Meskipun demikian kita mungkin akan berakhir kalah. Bagaimana pun anak-anak jurusan musik memiliki standar yang jauh lebih tinggi dari anak jurusan umum seperti kita. Kurasa akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dan hadiah untuk pemenang dalam kompetisi ini adalah belajar di luar negeri, dan itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk menjadi seorang _professional_ di dunia musik. Partisipan-partisipan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, baik yang menang ataupun kalah… mereka berakhir menjadi orang sukses," jawab Matsuri panjang lebar.

" _Wow! That's so romantic. Wouldn't it be great if I were picked? I wonder if there would be any good looking guys around…."_

" _Oh, come on Ino…_ kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal!" kata Sakura pula.

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku! Kupikir Namikaze bersaudara akan terpilih dan aku yakin 100 persen," kata Tenten.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten kemudian bercerita kalau Ayah mereka—Namikaze Minato— adalah _pianist_. Suatu hari Namikaze Minato mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan tangan kanannya terluka parah. Karirnya sebagai seorang pianis profesional pun harus berakhir begitu saja. Minato tentu saja sangat sedih karena impiannya hancur. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak ingin berhenti dari dunia musik. Ia pun membangun sebuah perusahaan di bidang _entertainment_ sekaligus menjadi _CEO_ di sana. Sebagai pimpinan _Agency,_ Minato tentu saja bisa menemukan orang-orang berbakat yang kemudian sukses menjadi Artis mereka. Bukan hanya itu saja, Ibu mereka—Kushina rupanya adalah seorang Penyanyi Seriosa sekaligus Bintang Opera. Nenek mereka—Caroline, dulunya adalah seorang _violinist_ terkenal.

"Mereka berdua sudah pasti akan diperlakukan istimewa di sekolah ini, kan?" tambah Tenten.

"Yah, aku tidak meragukannya. Kakak sepupu mereka saja—Karin _-senpai_ … bisnis keluarganya di bidang _ikebana_ , kan? Darah seni sudah sangat melekat dalam diri mereka," sambung Ino kemudian.

"Eh? Jadi Uzumaki Karin itu saudara sepupu mereka?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut. Pantas saja ia sering melihat Namikaze Menma berkeliaran di gedung _Regular Department._

.

-HnY-

.

"Aduh, buku yang mana ya yang resep _pastry-_ nya lengkap? Aku butuh buku itu untuk mata pelajaran Tata Boga besok," gumam Sakura sambil terus berjalan di depan rak buku tentang masak-memasak.

Sakura kini mendengar bisik-bisik para cewek di perpustakaan yang seharusnya hening ini. Penasaran, Sakura pun melihat arah pandang gadis-gadis itu.

Namikaze Menma masuk ke perpustakan tanpa memperdulikan siapapun. Entah mengapa sejak tanpa sengaja membaca puisinya dua hari yang lalu, Sakura jadi suka diam-diam memerhatikannya setiap kali secara kebetulan ia berjumpa dengan Menma. Entah itu di area parkir, halaman belakang sekolah, atau perpustakaan seperti ini.

' _Apa dia sedang punya masalah, ya? Puisinya kok pedih sekali, seperti ia sedang kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Tapi memang orangnya agak aneh sih… introvert begitu. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan ia tak punya teman?!'_ pikir Sakura.

Jurusan Sakura dan Menma berbeda, jadi Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Menma kalau di dalam ruangan kelas. Ia bisa tahu namanya juga karena Menma lumayan populer di sekolah. Menurutnya, cewek mana sih di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu Namikaze Menma? Yah, meskipun jarang sekali yang bisa akrab dengannya.

' _Um, hidupnya nampak misterius sekali bagiku!'_ pikir Sakura pula.

Menma beranjak ke rak buku sastra, sepertinya sedang memilah-milah buku.

' _Namikaze-kun suka baca buku sastra, ya? Pantas dia bisa membuat puisi walaupun dia anak jurusan musik.'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas begitu saja di benak Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengambil sebuah buku yang akhirnya ia putuskan untuk dipinjam lalu melangkah mendekati Menma.

"Hey!" sapa Sakura ringan.

Menma menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap buku-buku.

"Kau suka baca buku sastra?" tanyanya, tapi Menma diam tak peduli.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham buku sastra sih, tapi aku suka sesuatu yang bersifat drama. Jadi, aku mengagumi Karin _-senpai_. Walaupun gaya hidup keluarganya sangat tradisional… dia memilih bergabung dalam klub drama, bahkan _acting-_ nya sangat hebat."

Menma masih tidak merespon walaupun Sakura menyinggung soal saudara sepupunya. Namun sikapnya itu malah membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Baru tadi pagi aku menyelesaikan _'Eclipse'_ karangan Stephenie Meyer. Kau suka novel populer seperti itu juga tidak? Atau yang banyak puisinya seperti _'Lord of The Ring'?_ Ah, aku sih lebih baik nonton film-nya. Pusing kalau mengikuti gaya bahasa Tolkien."

Sakura masih mengoceh, menolak menyerah karena lawan bicaranya tetap diam.

"Omong-omong, sebagai murid jurusan musik… spesialismu apa, Namikaze _-kun? Vocal_ seperti Ibumu atau _violin_ seperti Nenekmu? Saudara kembarmu spesialisnya piano, kan? Apa dia bisa menyanyi juga? Lalu, apa kalian berdua suka menciptakan lagu?"

Akhirnya Menma berhenti dari aktivitasnya melihat buku, lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Wajahnya menggernyit, tampak terganggu.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanyanya ketus.

Sakura terlihat begitu senang karena berhasil membuat cowok itu berpaling.

"Membuatmu bicara padaku," jawabnya sambil mengerling.

" _Yatta!_ Bukankah aku berhasil membuatmu bicara padaku?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum, lalu melambai ke arah Menma dan pergi.

' _Bagus juga kalau dia sedikit rileks seperti itu. Hm, akan sangat assik sekali kalau bisa berbincang–bincang dengannya. Aku jadi berpikir untuk memprogres ide itu, pasti menarik….'_ pikir Sakura pula.

Berhubung masih jam istirahat, Sakura pun berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Ia memutuskan akan membaca bukunya di sana.

Saat ia baru duduk di bawah pohon _maple,_ ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Sakura terpaku, suara orang itu indah. Namun lagu yang ia nyanyikan… terdengar kemarahan di sana. Perasaan yang Sakura rasakan saat mendengar lagu berbahasa inggris tersebut adalah perasaan dingin dan membeku seolah itu bergema di langit yang kosong.

Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mata saat ia mendengar lirik selanjutnya.

.

 _Di danau tanpa dasar, aku seakan terus tenggelam_

 _Dan aku pun lupa caranya bernafas_

 _Semakin aku berjuang, semakin menyakitkan_

 _Aku terus ditarik ke dalam hutan yang gelap_

 _Sebuah jalan yang tak berujung_

 _Jika aku pergi ke sana akan berapa lama?_

 _Kamu yang disebut cahaya… aku bisa bertemu denganmu, kan?'_

 _._

Kurang lebih seperti itulah arti lirik lagu tersebut. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia tangkap dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris-nya yang pas-pasan. Lirik selanjutnya, Sakura tak begitu mengerti apa artinya.

Lalu ia mendengar suara seseorang bergumam,

" _Sekarang, aku berdiri di mana? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apakah lebih baik aku menjemput hari esok? Semakin kuat cahaya, aku melihat bayangan yang semakin gelap. Meskipun aku ingin lari, di balik mata ini tersebar warna biru yang gelap. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sekali aku mengetahui suara kehangatan, setiap saat aku menjadi kesepian. Dan hal itu menembus ke dalam hatiku."_

' _Apa itu hanya imajinasiku saja? Mengapa aku seperti mendengar suara yang begitu kecil, begitu pelan?'_ pikir Sakura.

" _Aah… sungguh lagu yang sedih. Satu dari orang-orang yang ku pilih… di dalam hatinya ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Dan aku bisa melihat aura tak biasa dalam dirinya. Aura apa ini? Aku ini peri musik, bukan pembaca aura, jadi aku tak begitu paham. Hanya saja warna aura itu…."_

' _Di mana? Dari mana datangnya suara itu?'_ Sakura semakin penasaran dan matanya mulai bergerak kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

" _Oh, God! The time is… I don't have anymore time. Hurry… I have to be discovered soon! Why can't anyone see me? He definitely can see me, but..."_

" _Eh?"_ Sakura berguman, ia terheran-heran saat akhirnya tatapan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang samar di atas kepalanya.

" _Oh? Ohh…!? Kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa melihatku, kan? Luar biasa!"_

' _Apa itu?'_ pikir Sakura dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk karena kaget saat sesuatu yang samar di kepalanya kini semakin terlihat jelas. Itu adalah makhluk mungil bersayap dan tampaknya ia memegang sebuah tongkat sihir.

"Namaku adalah Rosemary. Kau akan menjadi orang ke-enam. _Ne,_ kau mendengar seseorang yang tadi bernyanyi, kan? Sebenarnya ia adalah orang pertama yang kupilih. Yah, tapi kupikir belum saatnya untuk menampakkan wujudku padanya.…" kata makhluk itu dengan senyum lebar, matanya bahkan ikut tersenyum

' _Aku… aku pasti sedang bermimpi!'_ kata Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkan sang peri.

" _Ne, o namae wa?"_ tanya sang peri yang kemudian tersadar, _"Huh! What? She's not here. That was rude!"_

' _Apa itu? Makluk apa tadi? Mengapa penampilannya mirip sekali dengan patung peri di main gate? Mungkinkah itu adalah ayakashi? Ya, itu pasti penampakkan! Aah, tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin makhluk gaib itu benar-benar ada. Itu pasti hanya imajinasiku saja. Yeah, hanya imajinasi semata.'_

Sakura terus berlari dengan panik hingga menabrak seseorang di depannya.

" _Gomenna, Namikaze-kun._ Omong-omong, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini? Bukankah kau tadi di perpustakaan? Sibuk memilah-milah buku sastra~" tanya Sakura semakin linglung.

" _Ano,_ aku tidak suka buku sastra dan terus terang saja… aku tidak sering pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kau bukan Namikaze Menma _-kun?!"_

"Ya. Aku Namikaze Naruto."

"Mungkinkah yang tadi bernyanyi itu adalah kau? Ternyata selain spesialis piano, kau juga hobi menyanyi ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Omong-omong, cewek-cewek sering sekali membicarakan kalian. Mereka sampai menyebutmu _'Sunshine'_ dan menjuluki Namikaze Menma _-kun 'North Wind'!"_ tambahnya.

"Kau mendengarku menyanyi?"

"Ya. Suaramu sangat bagus. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti lirik lagu yang kau nyanyikan tetapi meskipun kau menyanyikan lagu dalam Bahasa Inggris, itu benar- benar menyentuh hatiku. Aku sampai menjatuhkan air mata."

"Tidak penting untuk membahas tentangku sekarang. Saat ini kau yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka berbohong tapi apa lagi yang harus ia katakan? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Mau aku antar ke ruang _infirmary_? Wajahmu merah dan kau juga berkeringat. Apa mungkin kau terkena flu?"

" _Yeah_ , _maybe._ Jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong antar aku ke sana Namikaze _-kun!"_

"Baiklah, ayo!" kata Naruto yang kemudian memapah Sakura yang sudah lemas, sepertinya gadis ini memang sedang sakit.

"Kita sudah sampai, masuklah! Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas."

" _Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ kata Sakura membungkuk singkat kemudian segera memasuki ruangan.

Naruto sendiri lekas pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

Dokter Sekolah sudah memeriksanya dan katanya ia hanya _shock_ dan akan kembali bugar setelah beristirahat. Jadi, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun tiba-tiba saja sang peri masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan lewat ventilasi jendela dan makhluk kecil itu langsung mengomel.

"Jangan pergi begitu saja ketika seseorang tengah berbicara padamu! Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan-santun!"

' _Apakah makhluk mungil di hadapanku ini benar-benar nyata? Ini bukan ilusi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Ini memang sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi… tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatku saat aku sedang tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirku, kecuali kau."

" _So stupid, I mean why a fairy…? Fairies are non-existent! Just calm down…."_ Sakura bergumam dengan wajah yang semakin penuh dengan keringat.

"Tidak sopan! Baiklah, mari kita kembali pada pembicaraan kita sebelumnya! Siapa namamu?" tambahnya.

Sakura tidak kuat lagi menahan semua keanehan ini, ia pun pingsan sebelum sempat menyebutkan namanya.

" _No manners at all,"_ gerutu sang peri.

"Tapi ini bagus. Sekarang, aku hanya perlu menemukan satu orang lagi. Dan akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ku!" tambahnya.

.

Sakura merinding sampai tidak bisa tidur. Hari ini di sekolah dia bertemu dengan peri. Para peri, mereka adalah makhluk cahaya. Sakura pikir mereka lebih elegan seperti dalam film-film tetapi ternyata aslinya sedikit menakutkan. Sangat cerewet dan suka menggerutu dan sepertinya mereka juga suka memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka lakukan. Apakah mereka suka mempermainkan orang lain juga?

" _Ahh! Stop! Stop! Just sleep already!"_ ujarnya. Itu tak seperti sebuah jawaban akan muncul begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

 _._

 _-HnY-_

 _._

"Sakura, berita besar!" seru Ino yang langsung menyeretnya saat ia hendak memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku sebentar! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Kita akan peri ke mana _, piggy?"_ tanya Sakura kesal, ia sampai menyebut sahabat baiknya itu babi.

"Ikut sajalah!" kata Ino sambil terus menyeret Sakura berlari hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan _madding._

"Ah! Ini adalah sesuatu yang kau bicarakan kemarin? Itu hanya daftar peserta yang akan mengikuti kompetesi, kan? Lalu apa maksudmu menyeretku sampai sini saat aku baru saja tiba di depan kelas?"

"Iya, tapi… coba kau lihat di sana. Dari yang paling bawah," sahut Ino. Namun Sakura malah melihat dari daftar nama yang paling atas.

.

 _Inter-School, Musical Concours_

 _Participants :_

 _Musical Department 1_ _st_ _Year Group A Moriyama Hikaru_

 _Musical Department 2_ _nd_ _Year Group A Namikaze Naruto_

 _Musical Department 2_ _nd_ _Year Grup B Namikaze Menma_

 _Musical Departement 3_ _rd_ _Year Group A Yamazaki Anzu_

 _Musical Departement 3_ _rd_ _Year Group B Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Additional Participants :_

 _Regular Department 1_ _st_ _Years Grup 2 Akazawa Sara_

 _Regular Departmen 2_ _nd_ _Years Grup 1 Haruno Sakura_

.

' _Eh? Mengapa? Mengapa namaku ada di sana?'_ pikir Sakura heran sekaligus kaget.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, di ruang kelas 1-2… seorang siswi berkata sambil tersenyum, "Mereka sudah mencantumkan daftar nama para partisipan _concours_."

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana hasil akhirnya?" tanya seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Akazawa telah terpilih dari kelas kita."

"Wow!Itu mengagumkan! Dari _regular department?_ Huh! Bukankah ini adalah sesuatu yang langka?"

"Akazawa, ya?" kata seorang siswa yang kemudian melirik seorang siswi berambut _scarlet_ yang tengah tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Jadi, apakah si _'sleeping beauty'_ sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Mungkin belum…." kata seorang siswi yang kemudian mencoba membangunkan sang puteri yang tengah tertidur di depan bangkunya. "Hey, Sara _-chan!_ Akazawa Sara!"

Gadis itu terbangun tetapi masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Ah, dia bangun! Hey, Akazawa! Dengar, aku mempunyai berita besar untukmu!" kata seorang siswa.

" _Nani? Nemuri…."_ gumamnya malas.

"Kau terpilih menjadi peserta untuk kompetisi musik tahun ini! _Congratulation!"_

" _Matte!_ Apa maksud kalian? Yah, walaupun aku menyukai musik. Tapi selama ini posisiku hanya sebagai penikmat saja. Mungkinkah ini adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

"Kurasa itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. _Senpai_ kita dari kelas 2-1 juga terpilih lho…."

' _Tapi mengapa aku? Aku tidak mengerti! Aku bahkan tidak tahu-menahu soal musik. Dan aku juga tidak pernah memainkan sebuah instrumen sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan beberapa alat musik,_ ' pikir Sara.

"Momo _-chan,_ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terpilih? Kau juga tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku ini hanya orang awam di dunia musik?" bisik Sara pada sahabat baiknya, Tsukusima Momo.

Keduanya memang sahabat masa kecil. Selain dengan Momo, Sara juga lumayan akrab dengan Fuyumi Chisa, teman sekelasnya yang membangunkannya tadi.

"Mungkinkah kau terpilih karena bisa melihat _'itu'_?" bisik Tsukusima Momo tak kalah pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'itu'_?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

" _Josei._ Kau bisa melihat mereka, mungkin?"

"Oh _, Josei._ Ya, aku kemarin menyelamatkannya di taman belakang sekolah saat dia dikejar-kejar oleh kucing gemuk dan hampir dimakan…." jawab Sara polos.

"Eh? Jadi makhluk itu benar-benar ada?" Momo tampak terkejut.

"Ya. Ada satu, yang sering berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Warna rambutnya perak, matanya biru kristal, dan dia mengenakan pakaian imut berwarna ungu. Warnanya benar-benar mirip dengan bunga rosemary. Saat aku berkomentar seperti itu, dia bilang namanya memang Rosemary. _Demo sa…_ itu kepanjangan. Jadi aku memanggilnya Rossy. _Ano ne,_ dia cantik sekali lho… imut juga. _Kawaaii~"_ jawab Sara panjang lebar.

Tsukusima Momo hanya melongo tak percaya. Namun dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Sara tidak sedang membual. Sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu berterus-terang dan bersikap apa adanya. Ia bahkan agak naïf dan terlalu polos. Kalau dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lain, Sara bisa dibilang sedikit bodoh dan kekanakkan. Kepribadiannya terbentuk demikian karena Akazawa Sara adalah anak tunggal yang selama ini terlalu dilindungi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar.

Kepribadian sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Sejujurnya, keluarga Tsukusima bisa dibilang bukan keluarga yang harmonis. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu melihat dan mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar. Jika membandingkan antara kehidupannya dengan Sara, dia bahkan tidak yakin kehidupan siapa yang lebih baik? Sara bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Sedangkan dia sendiri adalah seorang pekerja keras dan memiliki dua pekerjaan _part time_. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengantar _pizza_ dan juga pelayan café. Ia jadi sedikit mengkhawatirkan masa depan sahabatnya itu. Dia hanya bisa berdo'a, semoga suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang bisa mengubah sifat Sara tersebut

"Sara _-chan,_ _kitte!_ Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit nasihat, boleh?"

" _Nani?"_

"Bagi murid reguler seperti kau dan Haruno _-senpai_ yang terpilih sebagai salah satu partisipan, kalian mungkin… tidak lama lagi akan merasakan betapa kejamnya dunia ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Momo _-chan?"_

" _S_ elama ini _the concours_ hanya melibatkan murid-murid dari jurusan musik saja. Jarang sekali ada murid reguler yang terpilih. Di sana ada banyak sekali orang-orang berbakat dalam bidang musik tetapi tidak bisa menjadi peserta. Bisa dibilang, kesempatan mereka telah dicuri olehmu dan juga Haruno _-senpai._ Jadi, mulai sekarang kau harus kuat. Mungkin akan ada banyak orang yang iri pada kalian berdua. Kalian mungkin akan direndahkan, dicela, di _bully_. Alasannya bukan hanya yang satu itu saja, tapi masih ada alasan lain. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, partisipan lainnya adalah orang-orang terpopuler di sekolah ini. Mereka seperti seorang selebriti. Sudah pasti _fans_ mereka akan merasa muak pada kalian berdua. Jadi aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit nasihat, Sara _-chan._ Siapkan mental mu dari sekarang."

Sara jadi khawatir. Momo nampak serius sekali. Gadis itu sampai berbicara panjang lebar begitu. Apakah yang dia katakan itu benar? Atau mungkin sahabatnya itu hanya menakut-nakutinya saja?

.

.

 _Seiso Academy_ akan mengadakan kompetisi musik setiap beberapa tahun. Meskipun siswa/siswi dari departemen reguler dan musik dapat berpartisipasi. Pada kenyataannya, hanya siswa-siswi dari departemen musik saja yang berpartisipasi setiap waktu. Namun untuk konser tahun ini akan ada sedikit perubahan yang terjadi.

Sakura sama sekali tak pernah berharap kesempatan tersebut akan datang padanya. Di departemen reguler ini pasti ada sebagian orang yang berharap untuk terpilih juga dan mungkin kemampuan mereka dalam bidang musik lebih baik darinya. Memang benar ia menyukai musik dan juga bisa bermain biola meskipun masih terbilang amatir. Namun bila dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang notabene sudah belajar _saxophone_ sejak masih kanak-kanak, ia merasa tak pantas. Jika membandingkan dirinya dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang mahir bergitar, ia merasa lebih tak layak lagi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini. Apalagi, jika membandingkan kemampuan bermusiknya dengan anak-anak berbakat di departemen musik... ia—Haruno Sakura, sama sekali tidak percaya diri.

' _Uh, aku pasti akan ditertawakan. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, dibully. Bagaimana mungkin aku terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta? Masih ada banyak orang yang kemampuan bermusiknya melebihiku!'_ pikir Sakura, kepalanya sampai sakit memikirkan situasi ini.

' _Oh, iya. Mungkin telah terjadi printing error. Yah, bagaimana pun kejadian seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aneh. Benar juga, kompetisi sepenting ini seharusnya memiliki seorang guru yang akan menjadi penasihat kami nantinya. Dia mungkin juga terlibat dalam pemilihan ini. Nampaknya aku harus menemui guru itu secara pribadi dan bertanya padanya mengapa bukan Kiba atau Hinata saja yang terpilih?'_

Pada saat jam istirahat Sakura pun pergi ke ruang staf.

"Kompetisi musik?" tanya seorang guru.

"Ya. Saya hanya ingin menemui guru yang bertanggungjawab dalam _event_ tahun ini?"

"Oh, Hatake _-sensei_ kalau tidak salah."

" _Hatake-sensei?"_ tanya Sakura merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Ya. Hatake Kakashi, dia adalah salah seorang guru yang mengajar di departemen musik. Dia sepertinya tak pernah mengajar murid-murid _regular department._ Wajar kalau kau tak mengenalinya."

" _Ano,_ seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Ah, itu dia!" kata guru tersebut sambil menunjuk seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hatake _-sensei_ , ada seorang siswi yang ingin bertanya padamu tentang _event_ besar tahun ini," lanjut guru tersebut membantu menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Sakura.

" _The concours?"_

Sakura berterimakasih pada guru yang membantunya tersebut dan lekas menghampiri Kakashi _-sensei,_ yang entah mengapa menggunakan masker wajah dan juga menutupi sebelah matanya dengan penutup mata yang warnanya senada dengan masker tersebut.

"Ya, mohon maaf karena mendatangi anda tiba-tiba, _sensei._ Saya Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-1."

"Haruno?" tanya Kakashi. "Oh… kau adalah salah satu peserta juga, bukan?"

"Ya. Mengenai hal itu, saya merasa bahwa saya tidak seharusnya terpilih. Bolehkah saya bertanya, mungkinkah anda salah mengira saya dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada kesalahan tentang itu. Itu memang kau."

"…tapi hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Di kelas saya ada Inuzuka Kiba dan juga Hyuuga Hinata. Mengapa harus saya yang terpilih?"

"Meskipun kau berkata seperti itu, percuma saja. Bukan aku seorang yang memilihmu sebagai salah seorang partisipan. Ditambah lagi, mengapa juga harus aku yang dipilih untuk menjadi penanggungjawab kalian? Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan!"

' _It's useless telling me this, sensei….'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Alasan mengapa kau terpilih… pastinya karena kau bisa melihat _'itu'_ , kan? Betapa menyedihkannya. Aku bahkan merasa kasihan padamu _… *sigh_ *, tetapi bagaimanapun juga cobalah untuk ikut dan berusahalah semaksimal mungkin. Dan jika kau masih ingin mengajukan beberapa komentar ataupun masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan, pergi saja dan bertanya pada _'itu'_. Aku sangat sibuk."

"Kumohon tunggu sebentar _, sensei!_ Jangan bilang, _sensei_ bisa melihat _'itu'_ juga?"

"Aku? Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menceritakan padamu tentang apa yang kudengar dari Kepala Sekolah."

' _Kepala Sekolah? Jadi Kepala Sekolah bisa melihat makhluk itu juga?'_

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kepala Sekolah memintaku untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan. _'Itu'_ mungkin berada di sana, kan? Dia memintamu untuk pergi ke ruang latihan yang berada di dalam gedung departemen musik. Pergilah ke sana setelah pulang sekolah."

" _Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ kata Sakura yang kemudian undur diri.

.

.

Gedung ruang latihan berada di jantung departemen musik. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke sini, jadi ia tidak tahu ruangan mana yang harus ia masuki meskipun ia sudah capek-capek berlari ke sini. Lalu, ia mendengar suara biola. Tentu saja Sakura menghela nafas sebab jika dibandingkan dengan permainannya sendiri, permainan biola anak-anak departemen musik jelas berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Um, mereka masih butuh latihan sepulang sekolah? Sungguh, itu tidak mudah. Itu sulit untuk mereka. Apakah mereka bahkan memiliki waktu untuk istirahat saat sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing?" gumam Sakura.

" _Are… are!_ Haruno Sakura. Itu namamu, kan? Kau datang?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kakashi _-sensei_ , sang peri ada di sini. Dan kini dia sedang melayang sekitar 50 cm di depannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk dikatakan kepadamu," tambah sang peri.

" _What the…."_ teriak Sakura.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin kabur, tapi peri di hadapannya ini pasti akan mengejarnya terus seperti kemarin. Ternyata tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarinya karena rupanya sang peri langsung muncul di hadapannya begitu saja. Sunggung peri yang lincah.

"Kau selalu berteriak setiap kali melihatku. Itu sangat kejam, tahu!" protes sang peri dengan ekspresi jengkel bercampur sedih di wajahnya.

"Siapa juga yang merasa normal jika melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa? Lagipula, kamu itu apa?"

"Aku? Namaku Rosemary, salah satu dari kaum elf."

"Sejenis elf?"

"Ya, ada beberapa orang yang memanggilku peri musik!" jawab sang peri.

Ia kemudian mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada Sakura.

Peri itu mengatakan bahwa para elf lainnya dan juga dirinya sedang mengemban misi menggunakan musik untuk membuat semua orang di bumi terpesona dan kemudian memberi mereka kebahagian, karena elf memendam niat baik. Mereka dapat menggunakan apa pun yang mereka ketahui untuk memungkinkan semua orang di dunia ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari musik dan mengarahkan mereka ke bentuk eksistensi yang paling besar.

Sakura tentu saja tidak begitu memahami maksud dari perkataan sang peri. Ekspresi kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Tolong berikan penjelasan yang sederhana!" pinta Sakura.

Peri itu pun menjawab, "Begini… apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa _sebuah impian akan memberikan kita kekuatan untuk hidup_?"

"Ya."

"Menurut kami kebahagiaan merupakan impian terbesar setiap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan musik?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah? Kami berpikir bahwa semua yang ada di bumi ini dapat mencapai kebahagiaan melalui musik. Oleh karena itu, musik adalah sumber dari kebahagiaan. Itulah mengapa banyak dari kita demi mengisi dunia ini dengan kebahagiaan, menyebarkan musik ke seluruh penjuru bumi."

"Mengapa?"

"Untuk mencari orang yang dapat melihatku. Itu berarti untuk mencari manusia yang kompatibel dengan kehadiran elf. Di masa lalu, hanya dengan melemahkan kekuatan sihirku, ada banyak manusia yang dapat melihatku. Namun manusia sekarang bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Waktu benar-benar berubah. Tapi kau dan orang yang dipanggil Akazawa Sara itu berbeda. Itu sebabnya kalian telah dijadikan peserta."

Sakura jadi sedikit prihatin. Rosemary terlihat begitu sedih saat berkata manusia di zaman sekarang bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Peri kecil ini pasti sangat kesepian. Bagaimana pun dianggap tidak ada itu pasti rasanya tidak enak. Itu menyakitkan. Hanya dengan membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Rosemary saja, rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghibur Rosemary tetapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Ia tak ingin Rosemary menjadi bergantung padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peserta lainnya?"

"Mereka juga bisa melihatku ketika aku melepaskan sihir ku di depan mereka. Namun ketika aku tidak melepaskan sihir bersembunyi ku, satu-satunya yang bisa melihatku adalah kau dan juga Akazawa."

"Meski begitu, kau tidak bisa hanya memintaku untuk bergabung dengan _concours,_ kan? Kau cukup mencari seseorang di departemen musik."

"Tujuannya di sini adalah untuk membuat musik yang menarik, bukan? Itulah mengapa musik adalah sesuatu yang dinikmati oleh semua orang. Bukan hanya mereka yang berasal dari departemen musik saja yang bisa melakukannya. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Aku harap kau bisa merasakan musik dengan cara yang lebih dalam, seperti orang itu."

"Maksudmu Akazawa?"

"Bukan. Maksudku dia yang kemarin bernyanyi. Hanya dengan mendengar nyanyiannya yang penuh penghayatan saja, aku bisa langsung tahu bahwa orang itu menyukai musik lebih dari apa pun. Dia mencintai musik dengan sepenuh hati. Aku juga diam-diam suka memerhatikannya bermain piano. _Skill-_ nya luar biasa."

"Oh. Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto _-kun?_ Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Dia sepertinya sangat menyukai musik… tapi dia dari _music department_ sedangkan aku—"

"Orang luar dari departemen reguler?" potong sang peri. "Itu tidak masalah, karena kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang cocok dengan bidang kehadiranku. Ketika bidang kehadiran dapat digabungkan bersama, itu berarti kau memiliki beberapa bakat di bidang musik. Itulah mengapa kau adalah pilihan yang sempurna."

"Bagaimana dengan Akazawa? Apa dia punya bakat di bidang musik juga?"

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan alat-alat musik, tapi itu tak masalah karena dia juga menyukai musik dan hobinya adalah bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Jadi, aku akan memberikannya hadiah. Sebuah violin ajaib. Aku juga akan menyatukannya dengan peserta yang merupakan _violinist_ dari departemen musik."

' _Eh? Itu persis seperti yang dikatakan Ino. Fairy violin romance? Huh!'_

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? _Instrument_ apa yang biasa kau mainkan?"

"Huh? Aku bisa bermain biola tapi aku masih pemula, soalnya aku baru belajar biola sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan terkadang aku suka menggubah lagu. Aku bahkan punya beberapa lagu yang kubuat sendiri, tapi aku tidak percaya diri. Di kelasku bahkan ada Kiba dan Hinata yang lebih hebat dariku. Jadi mengapa harus aku, Rosemary?"

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Mungkin karena rasa suka mereka terhadap musik tidak sebesar kau."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Jika kau mau bekerja sama, aku akan memberkatimu dengan sihirku. Jadi, kau bisa bermain biola dengan baik bahkan bisa menjadi seorang _professional_ hanya dalam waktu singkat."

"Bukankah itu curang? Terhadap peserta lain?"

"Apakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin memenangkan gelar juara dalam kontes? Bagimu mungkin tidak baik untuk datang dan berpartisipasi? _Event_ ini sangat berharga bagiku. Sebuah perintah dibuat oleh pria yang memulai sekaligus mendirikan sekolah ini. Dan ibuku… dia sangat menyukai orang ini. Menurut mereka, ketika orang baik yang mencintai musik dengan sepenuh hati datang, sebuah kenangan indah akan tercipta. Aku harus menjaga janji itu, itulah mengapa aku harus memberi sekolah mu berkat musik yang dijanjikan. Orang-orang… untuk orang-orang yang suka di sini, dan sebagainya… aku ingin membuat tempat di mana siapa saja yang menyukai musik dapat menikmati dan mempelajarinya. Meskipun demikian, untuk melakukan ini… orang-orang harus bekerja sama."

Sakura mencelos. Sang peri menangis. Ia tak menyangka Rosemary bisa membuat wajah seperti itu. Kini, ia merasa tergerak. Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka… orang-orang yang menyukai musik dengan sepenuh hati dan melakukan yang terbaik demi sekolah ini.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, jadi jangan menangis lagi karena aku akan berpartisipasi mulai sekarang."

" _Really!? Did I really hear you say that? Yahoo~!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _You can't take it back!"_

Astaga, sang peri bisa kembali pulih secepat itu? Apakah tangisan yang ia lihat tadi adalah sungguhan? Atau mungkin ia hanya dijebak? Entah yang tadi itu sungguhan atau tidak, ia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Haruno Sakura, saat ini berusia 16 tahun. Hobi? Bakat khusus? Tidak ada! Tapi sekarang… Hobi. Bakat khusus : Biola.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

A _/n : New Story dengan tema musik (again). Fanfiction ini terinsipirasi dari manga 'La Corda d'Oro / Kiniro no Corda' karya Yuki Kure, OST Anime, and lagu-lagu J-pop. Yah, saya tahu kalau saya masih punya banyak utang FF yang juga belum di update lanjutannya. Yah, tapi melanjutkan sebuah ff itu butuh mood. And mood author yang satu ini, lagi pengen bikin fanfiction baru. Jadi mohon maaf buat kalian yang sudah lama nunggu lanjutan ff lain. Kalau lagi ada mood dan kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk di RL pasti dilanjut, kok. See you later, minna! ^^_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Anime, lagu-lagu J-pop, and manga '_ _ **Kiniro no Corda**_ _/_ _ **La Corda d'Oro~'**_ _by_ _ **Yuki Kure**_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Hikari no Yume - North Wind and Sunshine_

 _Genre : Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! MenmaSara._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 2**_

 _ **.**_

"Yo! Akazawa!"

"Rossy! Hatake _-sensei_ bilang kau mungkin ada di sini."

"Benar, soalnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan."

"Wow! Apa itu?

Rosemary kemudian memunculkan sebuah alat musik dengan sihirnya. Alat musik tersebut melayang diantara dirinya dan Sara. Sebuah alat musik yang mirip gitar, tetapi tentu saja itu bukan gitar karena senarnya hanya ada empat dan ukurannya juga kecil.

"Ini adalah violin ajaib. Aku akan menganugerahkan violin ini padamu. Setelah sekian lama melakukan penelitian, aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan violin ini. Violin ini ajaib, jadi siapun bisa memainkan lagu dengan violin ini."

"Whoa, itu hebat sekali! Apakah ini benar-benar untukku? Gratis? Soalnya violin biasa saja harganya mahal sekali apalagi yang ajaib."

"Ya, tentu saja ini gratis. Mari kita isi dunia ini dengan musik bersama-sama!"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Eh? Tapi tunggu sebentar!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin _instrument_ lain?"

"Bukan. Jika siapa pun bisa memainkan violin itu… maka kau tidak perlu memilihku, kan?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang hanya periode pengujian saja. Itulah mengapa aku khawatir jika orang lain yang tidak dapat menyadari keberadaanku tidak akan kompatibel dengan violin ajaib ini."

"Jadi kau memperlakukanku sebagai subjek eksperimen?" tanya Sara sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Sebelum kuberikan ini padamu, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluarga biola."

"Eh? Biola punya keluarga seperti manusia? Jadi ada Ayah, Ibu, dan dua anak?" tanya Sara polos.

Sang peri mengangkat sebelah alis. _'Memangnya program keluarga berencana?'_ pikir Rosemary.

"Jadi kau memang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Tentu saja biola punya keluarga! Mereka ada 4 jenis dan terdiri dari ukuran yang terkecil hingga terbesar!" kata sang peri.

" _Sugooi!_ Apa saja itu?"

"Pertama adalah Biola Sopran, orang-orang menyebutnya biola atau violin. Benda yang akan kuberikan ini! Jadi, pemain biola sopran disebut _violinist_. Karakter dari suara violin yaitu nada dengan _pitch_ tinggi. Urutan nada pada senarnya sendiri adalah G- D- A- E!"

"Oh, jadi ini yang paling kecil? Dan merupakan alat musik yang mempunyai _pitch_ nada tertinggi diantara _intrument violin family_ lainnya?"

"Akhirnya kau paham. Ya, yang kedua adalah Biola Alto atau Viola. Dia memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan violin. Biola Alto menghasilkan karakter nada yang lebih rendah sehingga terdengar manis dan lembut. Urutan nada pada senar viola yaitu C- G- D- A. Sama seperti violin, viola dimainkan dengan cara diletakkan di atas bahu pemain dan menggesekkan _bow_ ke senar agar menghasilkan nada. Pemain biola alto tersebut disebut violis. Haruno Sakura yang akan menggunakannya."

"Oh _, senpai_ dari _Regular Departement_ sepertiku?"

"Ya. Ketiga adalah Cello. Dia memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar daripada violin dan viola. Nada pada Cello lebih rendah 1 oktaf daripada viola. Urutan nada pada senar Cello yaitu dimulai dari senar A- D- G- C. Berbeda dengan violin dan viola, Cello dimainkan dengan cara dijepit diantara dua kaki si pemain, dan didirikan dengan endpin, lalu menggesekan _bow-_ nya ke senar. Pemain Cello disebut _cellis_. Dia juga lebih berat, jadi rata-rata yang memainkan alat musik ini adalah laki-laki tapi tentu saja _cellis_ perempuan juga banyak…." cerita sang peri pula.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, yang terakhir apa?"

" _Double bass_ atau kontra bass. Dia merupakan instrumen terbesar diantara keluarga biola. _Double bass_ juga memiliki _pitch_ nada terendah dari semua instrumen dalam _Violin Family_. Cara memainkannya sama seperti Cello dan tentu saja dia sangat berat," kata sang peri menutup penjelasannya.

Sara menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. Selama ini ia pikir violin dan viola itu sama, ternyata mereka berbeda. Hanya saja mereka sama-sama _instrument violin family_. Namun meskipun dia sudah dikenalkan dengan keluarga biola oleh sang peri, ia tak yakin bisa memainkan violin.

Rosemary kemudian meyuruh Sara mengambil violin yang masih melayang di udara.

Sara menurut dan tersenyum. _"Arigatou Rossy!"_

Sang peri balas tersenyum. "Pokoknya mainkan saja violin itu dan mari kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya!"

"Eh? Kau ingin aku bermain?"

" _Don't worry, just hold it normally!"_

Sara masih ragu, tapi ia menurut. Ia meletakkan violin tersebut di atas bahu dan menjepitnya dengan dagu. Ia kemudiian menggesekkan _bow_ -nya ke senar. Namun karena ini pertama kalinya ia memainkan alat musik, nada yang tercipta dari violin tersebut adalah nada yang sangat sumbang, nyaring, sekaligus memekakkan telinga.

Wajah Rosemarry memerah dan ia menunjuk Sara dengan tongkat sihirnya berkali-kali sambil mengomel, _"You… what on earth are you doing?!"_

"A… aku hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri," jawab Sara.

Rosemary kemudian menjelaskan bahwa seperti dirinya yang mengajarkan masalah dasar dalam memegang violin… violin tersebut akan mengajari Sara secara alami. Namun tentu saja, Sara tidak akan segera tahu cara memainkannya. Rosemary juga berkata bahwa Sara harus tahu bagaimana cara membaca skor musik, jadi Sara harus mempelajari hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Jika Sara bisa merasakan perasaan murni dalam bermain musik, maka dia akan cocok dengan instrumen ini dan kemudian bisa memainkan lagu.

"Violin ajaib adalah benda yang sangat berharga dan ini satu-satunya di bumi. Jika kau merusaknya akau tidak akan memaafkanmu," tambah Rosemary.

"Kalau benda ini sampai rusak, apakah kau akan mengutukku? Kalau begitu, aku tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini!" kata Sara sambil menyodorkan kembali violin ajaib tersebut pada Rosemary.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Lihat, bahkan violin ini ada wadahnya. Dan wadahnya ini juga terbuat dari bahan yang sangat berkualitas…." Kata sang peri yang kemudian memunculkan wadah violin tersebut.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, aku hanya tidak mau dikutuk kalau benda itu rusak!"

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga benda ini baik-baik. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, ya? Pokoknya terima saja! Aku mungkin akan sangat marah kalau violin itu sampai rusak tapi aku janji tak akan mengutukmu."

" _Hounto desu ka?"_

" _Hai."_

Sara kemudian mengambil wadah yang masih melayang di udara, lalu memasukkan violin yang masih dipegangnya tersebut ke dalam wadahnya.

" _Violinist_ yang kupilih sebenarnya memiliki _skill_ yang hebat. Dia sudah menguasai segi teknik dan _pitch-_ nya juga sempurna… tetapi aku bisa merasakannya. Dia hanya bermain saja tanpa menyertakan perasaan ke dalam musiknya. Itulah sebabnya, aku memilih satu pemain biola sopran lagi untuk tahun ini. Tahun ini aku tak menyertakan pemain trumpet untuk menjadi peserta karena aku ingin kau mengubah orang itu. Jadi demi pemain trumpet itu juga, kau benar-benar harus melakukan yang terbaik."

" _Violinist_ yang kau maksud itu… Namikaze Menma _-senpai?_ "

"Ya. Bagaimanapun aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu. Aku mengandalkanmu, Akazawa Sara. Aku yakin kau punya potensi dalam bermusik dan bisa membuatnya menyukai musik lagi."

"Itu berarti dia tidak bisa melihatmu jika kau tak menggunakan sihirmu di depannya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Namikaze Menma _-senpai_ adalah mantan penyanyi sopran cilik. Dia sudah menjadi seorang profesional sejak berumur 9 tahun. Aku adalah salah satu penggemarnya. Saat dia berumur 11 tahun, sesuatu terjadi. Dan sejak itu… aku juga bisa merasakannya. Rasa cintanya terhadap musik tidak sebesar dulu. Ia kemudian lari ke sastra. Namun aku percaya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak membenci musik, karena itu juga kau memilihnya sebagai salah satu peserta, kan?"

"Ya. Jadi Namikaze Menma dulunya penyanyi sopran pro? Wow, aku baru tau itu! Dan kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak terlalu! _Yeah, long story…."_

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Eh? Tapi sekarang aku harus mencari Hatake _-sensei._ Kuceritakan lain kali saja, ya?"

Mendengar perkataan Sara tersebut Rosemary menggembungkan pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Baiklah, tidak ada lain kali. Aku akan menceritakan padamu besok, bagaimana?"

"Janji?" kata Rosemary kembali tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku janji."

Rosemary pun langsung pamit pergi dan terbang entah ke mana?

Sara menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi padanya? Ia telah melihat dan mendengar seorang peri, mengetahui tentang sihir darinya atau sesuatu seperti itu dan dia tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam situasi yang tidak dia percaya. Merubah Namikaze Menma? Cara melakukannya sendiri hanya dengan menggunakan biola gaib. Rosemary juga memintanya untuk bergabung dalam concours?! Itu konyol. Terlebih lagi… apa arti pernyataan _'Siapa pun bisa memainkannya'_?! Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Namun Rosemary mengandalkannya dan baru saja tubuhnya bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Pasti dia salah lihat… tapi tunggu, violin ajaib ini benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya. Dia mungkin tidak bisa mundur lagi dan juga harus bertanggungjawab.

Sara pun kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mencari di mana ruangan latihan yang Hatake Kakashi maksud. Sara pun terus mengintip semua ruangan yang ada di gedung ini sambil terus berjalan. Ia kemudian menemukan sebuah ruangan latihan yang mungkin dimaksud Hatake Kakashi. Ia pun lekas memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun ternyata belum ada siapa-siapa. Mungkinkah dia adalah orang yang pertama kali datang?

Sara mengeluarkan violin ajaibnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba berlatih. Kebetulan di ruangan ini juga ada _score music_. Sara pun membukanya.

"Pertama, aku harus memegang violin ini dengan benar. Selanjutnya, aku harus memainkan nada yang ada dalam catatan ini."

Sara bersyukur karena di _Regular Department_ juga ada kelas musik. Walaupun itu hanya musik dasar, sara benar-benar mempelajarinya dengan serius karena dia memang tertarik dengan musik. Jadi tentu saja dia sudah bisa membaca tangga nada. Sara lekas mengeluarkan violin dari wadahnya, memegangnya dengan benar, dan kemudian menggesekkan _bow_ ke senar. Sebuah lagu pun mengalun dengan lancar.

"Eh? Ada tanggapan. Ini benar-benar bisa memainkan lagu dan nadanya juga terdengar bagus. Yah, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah bisa disebut musik yang baik atau tidak? Violin ini benar-benar luar biasa, tapi benda ini masih membuat rambutku berdiri di ujung kanannya," kata Sara. Ia kemudian mencoba memainkan satu lagu lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang siswi dari _Regular Department_ di sini? Ruangan ini sudah ku sewa untuk hari ini."

"Ah _, gomen!"_ kata Sara setelah menghentikan permainannya dan memasukan violinnya ke dalam wadah.

Sara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Rupanya dia Namikaze Menma, pantas saja suaranya terdengar tak asing. Menma ternyata belum berubah sama sekali. Dia masih saja dingin seperti dulu. Ia lebih baik segera pergi dari sini. Ia tak ingin membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini semakin jengkel. Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu sudah cukup membuatnya tahu seperti apa Namikaze Menma jika sedang marah.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu latihanku yang berharga."

" _Ne,_ _senpai_ … Apa kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak ingat! Cepat pergi sana!"

Sara menghela nafas, menghadapi orang seperti Namikaze Menma memang butuh kesabaran ekstra. Sara pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berbalik.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang aku lupa!" kata Sara yang kemudian mengambil _bow_ yang lupa ia masukkan ke dalam wadahnya. Sara pun lekas memasukkan _bow-_ nya ke dalam wadah. Lalu, beranjak pergi.

" _Wait!"_ kata Menma.

Sara berhenti dan reflek menelan ludah. Apa lagi sekarang? Apakah Menma akhirnya ingat bahwa lima tahun yang lalu mereka pernah bertemu?

Tak ingin dianggap tak sopan, Sara pun kembali berbalik agar bisa bertatapan mata dengan Menma.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau berasal dari _Regular Department?_ Apakah kau salah satu peserta? Dan kau memainkan violin juga?"

"Tidak aku…."

"Kau adalah salah satu peserta, kan? Aku Namikaze Menma. Dan aku juga bermain violin sepertimu…."

' _Dia masih terlihat dingin, tapi aku masih ingat kalau sebenarnya dia punya sisi baik juga. Yah, walaupun masih tetap menyebalkan sih!'_ kata Sara dalam hati.

"Aku pikir siswa yang dipilih sebagai peserta dari _Regular Department_ adalah orang-orang yang memiliki standar yang tinggi. Tapi apa yang aku dengar barusan bahkan tidak layak untuk ditampilkan di atas panggung. Ini akan merepotkan peserta lain. Aku harap kau mundur sebagai peserta sesegera mungkin."

"Tunggu! Aku sudah—"

"Aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk berbicara denganmu. Silakan pergi, jangan mengganggu latihanku!"

Menma mendorong tubuh Sara ke luar ruangan dan langsung menutup pintunya.

' _Blam!'_

"Apa-apaan itu? Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Duh, sebenarnya ruang latihan yang dimaksud Hatake _-sensei_ itu yang mana sih?" keluh Sara yang kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Sara duduk di bangku taman, memikirkan kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

' _Aku memberikan violin ajaib ini padamu. Sebagai gantinya, maukah kau berpartisipasi dalam kontes?'_ kurang lebih itulah yang dikatakan sang peri.

Bukankah dia telah dipilih secara paksa? Sara menghela nafas lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini? Rosemary bilang, siapa pun bisa memainkan violin ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan violinnya di sini, dan mungkin akan ada seseorang yang mengambilnya tanpa izin. Jadi, jika violin ini hilang… otomatis dia juga tak perlu melakukan kewajibannya pada sang peri. Ia bisa kembali menjalankan kehidupannya yang normal.

"Baiklah, akan kutinggalkan benda ini di sini…." katanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat,

"Ugh! Itu mengingatkanku. Bukankah biola itu mahal? Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang menakutkan seperti sengaja meninggalkan benda ini di sini," lanjutnya.

' _Barang berharga ini hanya ada satu di dunia.'_ Sara kembali teringat perkataan sang peri. Dengan berat hati, ia pun kembali mengambil benda tersebut dari bangku taman.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membawanya pulang lebih dulu."

Sara berdiri. Lalu ekspresinya berubah ngeri. Ia baru sadar kalau tasnya tidak ada, pasti tertinggal di ruang latihan. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Ia terlalu takut pada Menma karena telah mengganggu latihannya. Selain itu, masih ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Astaga, mengapa aku begitu ceroboh?" teriak Sara frustasi. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang latihan. Meskipun ia tidak mau pergi tetapi dompet dan ponselnya juga ada di dalam tas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Sara terantuk sesuatu, ia pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Violin-nya terlempar ke udara, yang untungnya mendarat pada semak belukar, jadi mungkin violin ajaib itu tidak akan rusak. Namun Sara reflek memegang hidungnya karena hidungnya sakit gara-gara terjatuh barusan.

Sara menghela nafas dan mencari-cari benda apa yang membuatnya terjatuh barusan. Sara terkejut saat melihat seorang siswa dengan seragam _Music Department_ tengah berbaring di dekatnya. Sekarang ia tahu, apa yang membuatnya jatuh. Itu adalah kaki anak ini.

' _Uwaah! A beautiful boy, isn't it?'_ kata Sara dalam hati.

Siswa tersebut bangun tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sara sedikit terkejut karena hidungnya dan siswa tersebut hampir bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi. Salahnya sendiri sih, bukannya lekas berdiri, ia malah sibuk mengagumi wajah imut siswa di hadapannya ini. Kalau dilihat dari pinnya yang berwarna silver, anak ini pasti baru kelas satu sama sepertinya.

"Hey, kau! Mengapa kau tidur di sini? Ini berbahaya lho… aku saja sampai tersandung kakimu."

" _Well, it's good for me…."_ jawab anak itu dengan wajah polos.

' _He super cute. But he is strange kid.'_

"Pertama-tama, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sebentar lagi gelap, kau harus segera pulang atau kau bisa masuk angin dan terkena flu."

" _Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much.…"_

' _Bahasa inggris lagi. Apa dia blasteran? Kalau dilihat dari rambutnya yang berwarna light brown dan matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, sepertinya memang iya….'_ pikir Sara pula.

Anak itu mengambil sebuah tas kulit yang sebelumnya dia sandarkan pada semak-semak. Bentuk tas kulitnya mirip dengan biola tetapi ukurannya lebih besar dari wadah violin milik Sara. Lalu, anak itu menyampirkan tali tasnya di bahu dan langsung berdiri dengan linglung, sepertinya masih setengah sadar karena baru bangun tidur. Tubuhnya juga agak oleng. Mungkin dia masih mengantuk atau keberatan dengan benda yang dibawanya.

' _Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Mengapa ini… mengapa departemen musik memiliki banyak murid imut? Banyak juga yang tampan dan cantik. Pokoknya mereka cakep dan mempesona. Apakah ini takdir? Atau mungkinkah sebagian besar dari mereka berdarah campuran? Setengah bule, mungkin?'_ pikir Sara pula.

"Hey! Benda di punggungmu itu apakah salah satu keluarga biola?" tanya Sara.

"Yah, ini Cello."

"Oh, Cello. Namaku Akazawa Sara. Siapa namamu?"

"Akazawa Sara? Kau salah satu peserta juga, kan? Aku melihat namamu di madding _._ Salam kenal, aku Moriyama Hikaru!" kata anak laki-laki itu yang kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Eh? Kau juga salah satu peserta?" kaget Sara. Ia kemudian balas membungkuk. Lalu, setelah sekian detik mereka berdua kembali saling bertatapan.

"Aku senang ada murid yang terpilih dari _Regular Department_. Kuharap kita bisa bersaing dengan adil. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Akazawa."

" _Hai!"_ kata Sara. Ia kemudian mengambil violinnya. Moriyama Hikaru juga sudah berjalan pergi.

Sara menghela nafas. Sekarang, ia harus menghadapi si angin utara. Ia benar-benar harus siap mental.

"Yosh! Aku juga seorang peserta, jadi aku juga berhak bolak-balik ke ruang latihan. Dan Rossy mengandalkanku di bidang ini… _music_ … violin…." gumam Sara. Ia pun kembali berjalan.

Setibanya di ruang latihan, Sara terpaku. Namikaze Menma masih berlatih violin dan ia langsung terpesona dengan permainan lelaki itu. Walaupun Sara memang merasa ada yang kurang dengan permainan Menma karena dia tak mencurahkan perasaan pada musiknya. Namun pertunjukkan biola ini… ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar lagu yang begitu indah.

' _Aku terkejut. Tak kusangka violin bisa menghasilkan suara sebagus ini meskipun dimainkan oleh mantan penyanyi sopran cilik!'_

Menma selesai memainkan violinnya dan mendapati Sara tengah berdiri mematung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lagi-lagi kau kembali ke tempat ini!"

" _Ano…."_

"Ah! Kau ke sini untuk mengambil ini?" tanya Menma yang kemudian mengambil tas Sara dari atas _grand piano_ dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu.

Sara pun lekas mengambilnya. _"Arigatou…."_

"Sudah tidak urusan lagi, kan? Jadi mending cepat pulang sana!"

"Baru saja… musik apa yang kau mainkan itu? Itu lagu yang sangat indah! Dan keterampilanmu juga sangat luar biasa."

"Maaf, tolong jangan so akrab denganku. Pujian memang bagus tapi—"

"Bukan itu! Aku tidak bermaksud sok akrab denganmu. Aku hanya… aku tidak tahu kalau violin bisa menciptakan lagu yang begitu indah. Nada tingginya terdengar transparan. Suara itu benar-benar manis."

' _Astaga, mengapa aku berbicara secara terang-terangan padanya?'_ pikir Sara.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu latihanmu. Tapi _senpai…_ apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku? Namaku Akazawa Sara. Apa kau masih ingat dengan Yuuichi- _chan_ , Ryu _-Nii_ , Lee _-Nii,_ Sasame _-chan_ dan juga aku? Hari itu… lima tahun yang lalu, kau bernyanyi bersama kami untuk menghibur Ryu _-Nii!_ Dan kami melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa untuk pertama kalinya. Itu sungguh— maaf… sampai jumpa lagi Namikaze _-senpai!"_ kata Sara yang langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Menma mematung. Gadis itu... dia ingat sekarang. Akazawa Sara, salah satu penggemarnya saat ia masih menjadi seorang penyanyi cilik. Rock Lee, Imamura Ryu, Akazawa Sara, Fuma Sasame dan Kitahara Yuuichi. Mereka berlima adalah teman pertamanya sekaligus penggemar beratnya. Mereka jugalah orang-orang yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa setelah sekian lama. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berhasil membuatnya ingin bernyanyi lagi.

Menma berlari menyusul Sara, berharap gadis itu masih belum pergi jauh atau yang lebih parah sudah meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Menma lega saat akhirnya dia menemukan gadis itu tengah berdiri di bawah pohon _momiji_ halaman belakang sekolah. Pohon itu adalah pohon terbesar dan tertua di sekolah ini dan merupakan tempat favoritnya. Menma bahkan memasang sebuah papan kayu diantara batang-batang pohon _momiji_ tersebut agar ia bisa leluasa setiap kali ia ingin memandang langit. Dia pun berseru saat Sara kembali berjalan setelah memandang pohon tersebut untuk sekian detik.

"Akazawa! _Matte!"_

Sara menoleh. Ia terkejut karena Menma sudah ada di hadapannya dengan nafas yanag terdengar ngos-ngosan, sepertinya dia berlari sampai sini.

"Ya, _senpai?"_

"Mereka..." Menma menjeda kalimatnya. Rasa sakit di hatinya masih membekas hingga sekarang tetapi dia ingin tahu kabar Ryu dan yang lainnya. Jadi ia melanjutkan,

"Sejak Sasame _-chan_ tiada dan aku diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit… aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang mereka lagi. Apakah mereka—"

"Lee _-Niisan_ sudah menjadi murid universitas. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku sekolah di sini. Tapi… Ryu _-Niisan_ dan Yuuichi _-chan_ … mereka berdua sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!" potong Sara yang kemudian menunduk.

Menma bisa melihat air mata Sara jatuh tetes demi tetes dan membasahi tanah. "Mereka sangat menyukai lagu-lagumu. Mereka sangat mengagumimu. Mereka semua suka warna suaramu. Kau benar-benar mewarisi bakat Ibumu—Uzumaki Kushina. _Demo nande… doushite?_ Mengapa kau berhenti bernyanyi dan malah lari ke sastra?" lanjut Sara. "Permainan biola mu bagus. Itu sudah tak diragukan lagi, tetapi masih ada yang kurang. Hati."

Menma ikut menunduk. Ia jadi ingin menangis juga. "Itu bukan kemauanku, kau tahu! Aku bukannya tidak ingin menyanyi lagi, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi lagi. Bukan keinginanku juga berlari ke sastra. Bagiku sastra hanya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati. Karena aku… aku tidak bisa bermain musik dengan sepenuh hati lagi."

"Eh? Apakah operasimu waktu itu gagal?"

"Tidak, operasi itu berhasil. Memang tak sepenuhnya sukses karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Tapi penyakitku sembuh total dan tidak pernah kambuh lagi sejak saat itu, persis seperti yang Tsunade _-sensei_ katakan."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu…." Kata Sara menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Kami memang merahasiakan hal tersebut dari publik karena aku tak ingin privasiku diganggu oleh wartawan. Omong-omong, apakah kau masih ingat dengan Miura _-sensei?"_ tanya Menma.

"Tentu. Dia dokter favoritku dan anak-anak lain," jawab Sara.

"Miura _-sensei_ berkata, kalaupun aku berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi pro karena tak bisa mencapai nada tinggi lagi… Itu bukan berarti aku membuang impianku, karena aku bisa mencari impian yang lain. Itulah mengapa aku menekuni hobiku bermain violin dan mendaftar ke sekolah ini."

Sara merenung. Ia masih ingat perbincangan para dokter tentang kondisi Menma. Operasi itu adalah opsi terbaik untuknya. Kalau Menma terus dipaksa menyanyi tanpa mereka melakukan operasi tersebut terlebih dahulu, tekanan pada pita suaranya akan lebih tinggi dan kontaminasi pada fistulanya akan semakin memburuk. Jadi, demi kesehatan Menma mereka harus segera mengoperasinya. Kalau dibiarkan akan terjadi infeksi terus-menerus. Ini dapat dibedah tapi akan sulit karena salurannya yang berkelok-kelok. Kalau perlu, mereka harus menghilangkan sebagian kelenjar tiroidnya. Namun dari posisi fistula Menma, jika mereka melakukan operasi tersebut, kemungkinan besar itu akan merusak saraf oksipital. Saraf ini adalah saraf yang menyuplai bagian atas dan belakang kepala. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa mencapai nada tinggi. Apalagi, kasus yang dialami Menma saat itu adalah kasus yang langka, jadi mereka semua belum begitu berpengalaman dalam menangani penyakit _Pyriform Sinus Fistula_.

Saat itu, Sara juga bertanya pada Ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu dokter yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit tempat mereka dirawat tentang penyakit _Pyriform Sinus Fistula_. Menurut Ayahnya, itu adalah infeksi cacat bawaan yang disebabkan adanya sebuah lubang tidak normal dalam tenggorokkan. Ini adalah penyakit bawaan langka yang menunjukkan gejala seperti penyakit anak-anak biasa, seperti infeksi pada saluran nafas atas, sakit tenggorokkan dan nyeri pada daerah tiroid. Jika hanya mengobati gejalanya tanpa menghilangkan penyebabnya, maka penyakit itu akan terus kambuh. Dan pada kasus yang parah bisa disertai radang kelenjar tiroid. Sebenarnya menurut Ayahnya—Akazawa Hayami _,_ operasi tersebut bisa berhasil tanpa Menma harus kehilangan kemampuannya bernyanyi sopran. Hanya saja kemungkinannya kurang dari 40%.

"Maafkan aku, Ayahku adalah seorang dokter tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Lagipula, Ayahmu bukan dokter pediatrik, kan?"

Sara mengangguk. "Ya, dia hanya dokter umum. Tapi—"

Menma menyentuh pipi Sara dan tersenyum tipis. "Itu pekerjaan dokter bedah, bukan dokter umum seperti Ayahmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah! Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Tsunade _-sensei_ dan yang lainnya," katanya memotong perkataan Sara.

Menma kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sara. Sara sedikit kecewa karena ia tak bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut Menma lagi. Namun ia balas tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Ia lalu menengadah menatap pohon _momiji_ yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya. Disela-sela batang pohon, Sara melihat sebuah papan kayu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada papan kayu di atas sana? Apa itu bisa digunakan untuk duduk? Siapa yang memasangnya, ya?"

"Aku yang memasangnya. Itu adalah markas rahasiaku," kata Menma yang sukses membuat Sara tertawa.

"Apakah kau sedang mencoba menghiburku, _senpai?_ Jadi kau masih punya markas rahasia di usia ini?"

Menma kemudian menengadah menatap langit yang sudah hampir gelap. "Aku suka langit sekaligus membencinya. Itulah sebabnya, aku memasang papan kayu tersebut agar aku bisa melihat langit dari atas sana. Lain kali, mari kita mengobrol di sana! Kau pasti akan terkesan."

"Terima kasih, sayangnya pohon itu terlalu tinggi dan aku tidak bisa memanjat."

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Omong-omong soal langit… tadi _senpai_ bilang, kau menyukai langit sekaligus membencinya. Apa maksud kalimat itu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku membuat sebuah puisi yang berjudul langit. Mengapa aku bisa membuat puisi seperti itu? Itu karena saat itu hatiku sakit."

"Eh?"

"Haruno _-san_ tak sengaja membaca puisi ku dan dia bilang puisinya pedih sekali. Namun itu memang ungkapan perasaanku. Setelah Sasame _-chan_ dan yang lainnya… langit mungkin akan mengambil Adikku juga. Musik bagiku hanya membawa kepedihan, tetapi aku tidak membencinya. Sama seperti perasaanku terhadap langit."

"Adikmu? Namikize Naruto _-senpai?"_ kata Sara yang reflek membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sara kemudian menaruh tas dan wadah violin-nya di bawah pohon. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Menma dan langsung memeluknya. Saat itu juga, Menma bisa mendengar isak-tangis Sara.

"Akazawa? Kau ini… mengapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Aku tahu kalau cinta pertamamu adalah Sasame _-chan,_ tapi bisa diam tidak? Kumohon biarkan aku tetap seperti ini sebentar lagi saja!" kata Sara pula.

Menma menghela nafas. Ia pun membalas dekapan Sara. Angin berembus menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Di bawah langit berwarna jingga kemerahan, mereka saling berbagi duka. Lalu, saling menghibur satu sama lain. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sara pun melepas pelukkannya.

" _Arigatou, Namikaze-senpai. Ano ne…_ bolehkah aku memanggilmu Menma _-senpai_ saja?"

"Tentu. Lima tahun yang lalu… kau juga memanggilku Menma _-Niisan,_ kan?"

"Ah, aku ingat! Saat itu kita semua saling memanggil dengan nama kecil kita!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan kembali memanggilmu Sara seperti dulu. Omong-omong, soal lagu yang tadi kau mainkan di ruang latihan… apa kau masih amatir? Dari kapan kau belajar violin?"

"Ehehe… rahasia!" kata Sara tertawa kaku. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita kalau ia baru memainkan violin hari ini, kan? Dan lagi itu bukan violin biasa.

Sara kemudian tersenyum lebar, ternyata si _'Northwind'_ tidak sebeku itu. Dia bahagia sekali karena Menma tak lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Lelaki cinta pertamanya ini bahkan bisa terbuka padanya. Mungkin karena saat mereka dirawat di Rumah Sakit dulu… mereka lumayan akrab.

"Menma _-senpai,_ masih ada yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa besok, ya!" pamit Sara yang kemudian pergi.

"Sara!"

"Ya?"

"Jika kau punya waktu luang, maukah kau membawaku ke makam Ryu _-kun_ dan Yuuichi _-kun?_ Dan omong-omong, kapan mereka meninggal?"

"Tentu, mari kita ke makam mereka berdua dan Sasame _-chan_ kalau kita tak sibuk. Yuuichi _-chan_ meninggal bulan lalu, setelah penyakit HIV-nya berkembang menjadi Aids. Itu benar-benar menyedihkan, hanya karena tertular dari Ibunya… dia tak bisa tumbuh dewasa. Padahal dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

"Dan lebih muda tiga tahun dariku," sambung Menma.

"Ryu _-Nii…_ meninggal sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Penyakit leukemia nya tak bisa disembuhkan. Ryu _-Nii_ terus berjuang keras sampai akhir, tapi tetap saja dia… padahal dia seumuran denganmu."

"Sasame _-chan_ juga sakit leukemia, kan? Sel kanker memang pembunuh yang mengerikan!" kata Menma sambil mengenang cinta pertamanya—Fuma Sasame.

"Ya. Kau benar, padahal waktu itu Sasame _-chan_ sudah mulai pulih tetapi ujungnya… dia tetap meninggal."

"Ryu _-kun_ dan yang lainnya… aku ingin sekali meminta maaf pada mereka karena sejak aku pulang dari Rumah Sakit, aku tak pernah menemui mereka lagi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar egois, bukan?"

Sara menggeleng. "Tidak juga! Hanya dengan mendengar lagu-lagumu mereka sudah terhibur lho…" kata Sara pula. Ia kemudian mengambil wadah violin dan tasnya. Lalu, melambaikan tangan pada Menma sebelum pergi.

.

.

Sara menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sepertinya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus. Apa yang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba memeluk Menma seperti itu? Itu benar-benar memalukan!

Sara kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sara kembali teringat permainan violin Menma tadi. Itu benar-benar indah… bisa menciptakan suara yang bagus pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Sara memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia masih ingat nada-nada yang Menma mainkan.

"Aku mendengar sebuah lagu yang indah. Nada itu... aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memainkannya dengan baik. Um, haruskah aku mencobanya?"

Sara pun mengeluarkan violinnya. Ia meletakkan violin tersebut di bahu dan menjepitnya dengan dagu. Lalu mulai menggesek _bow_. Suara violin yang dihasilkan benar-benar indah. Ia sendiri terkesan.

' _I dit it! I've heard that melody… I get it. This… I know the song, so I create it!'_ kata Sara dalam hati. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan memainkan lagu tersebut dengan penuh perasaan.

Dari beranda gedung _Music Department_ , Menma bisa mendengar suara violin. Dari atas sini dia juga bisa melihat siapa yang memainkannya. Itu adalah Sara. Menma memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang dihasilkan violin Sara. Akazawa Sara baru mendengar lagu ini tadi, kan? Dan dia langsung bisa memainkan lagu itu lebih baik darinya?

Sementara itu di ruang latihan, Naruto yang sedang memainkan _Minute Waltz Op.64 No.1 – Chopin_ berhenti menggerakkan jari-jemarinya di atas tuts piano, saat dia mendengar suara violin. Indah sekali. Siapa yang saat ini tengah memainkan lagu _Ave Maria?_ Dia yakin itu bukan Menma karena lagu ini dimainkan dengan penuh penghayatan.

Di depan gerbang _Seiso Academy_ Uchiha Sasuke berhenti berjalan, tepat di dekat patung _fairy_. Begitupula sahabatnya, Yamazaki Anzu. Mereka berdua saling pandang, sama-sama merasa terkesima dengan lagu _Ave Maria_ yang mengalun di udara.

"Mungkinkah itu Namikaze Menma?" tanya Anzu.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak! Bukan dia!" jawab Sasuke.

Dari ruang kelas 1-1 _Department Music_ , Moriyama Hikaru yang baru saja tiba untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya yang rupanya ketinggalan juga bisa mendengar suara violin. Dia nampak tersentuh. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar lagu _Ave Maria_ dimainkan dengan begitu sempurna. Mungkinkah yang memainkannya adalah seorang jenius?

Di perpustakaan, Haruno Sakura yang sedang memilah-milah buku musik tentang biola alto/viola juga bisa mendengar suara violin.

"Itu Ave Maria, kan? Siapa yang memainkannya, ya? Lagunya benar-benar menyentuh hatiku!" gumamnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura menikmati alunan melodi itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Begitu permainannya selesai, Sara bisa melihat sosok mungil yang beberapa waktu lalu memberinya violin ajaib ini. Sang peri kini tengah bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Itu luar biasa! _Bravo!"_

"Rossy! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hanya berpatroli."

"Patroli?"

" _That was Schubert's Ave Maria!"_ kata Rosemary.

" _Ave Maria?_ Itukah yang aku dengar?"

" _Did you know it?"_

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku pikir itu adalah lagu yang sangat bagus."

"Itu dia. Aku mengerti. Perasaan baik membuat kinerjamu sangat bagus."

"Huh?"

"Itu adalah hal teknis yang mendukung violin ini. Bagian emosi. Dengan kata lain, lagu biola. Itu adalah pemain itu sendiri. Sara, sepertinya kau menyukainya. Aku sangat bahagia."

"Jadi maksudnya suasana hatiku akan memberi pengaruh yang besar terhadap violin ajaib ini?"

"Ya, sesuatu seperti itu. Bagus atau tidaknya permainanmu, itu tergantung perasaanmu. Namun tentu saja kau juga masih harus belajar. Dengan begitu, kau akan semakin mahir dalam memainkannya. Omong-omong, apa kau ingin aku carikan seorang pianis? Seorang pianis yang akan menjadi pengiringmu saat kompetisi musik nanti…."

"Tidak usah, Rossy. Aku akan meminta bantuan _sensei_ saja nanti."

"Eh? Tapi bakalan sulit lho…soalnya saat aku patroli tadi hampir semua siswa/siswi _Seiso Academy_ baik yang dari _Regular Department_ dan terutama _Music Department_ membicarakanmu dan Sakura. Mereka iri karena kalian berdua bisa terpilih sedangkan mereka tidak bisa walaupun sudah berlatih keras sejak masih kecil, apalagi kau baru kelas satu. Jadi, mereka benar-benar meremehkanmu. Sebagian dari mereka juga meremehkan Moriyama Hikaru yang juga masih kelas satu, padahal dia terpilih karena kemampuannya sendiri…." cerita Rosemary.

"Senpai _-tachi_ tidak mereka bicarakan?" tanya Sara penasaran.

"Tentu saja dibicarakan juga. Katanya, pihak sekolah selalu pilih kasih terhadap murid lain dan Namikaze bersaudara… hanya karena orangtua dan Nenek mereka adalah musisi profesional. Yang tidak mereka bicarakan hanya Yamazaki Anzu dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, soalnya mereka sudah kelas 3 dan banyak _fans-_ nya sih. Kalian berlima berhati-hatilah!" kata Rosemary memperingatkan.

"Begitu? Momo _-chan_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang, aku dan Haruno _-senpai_ mungkin akan menjadi korban _bullying._ Yah, tapi ternyata bukan cuma kami berdua saja… bahkan Moriyama _-kun_ dan Namikaze _-senpai._ Bukankah mereka bertiga juga banyak sekali _fans-_ nya?"

"Ya, makanya yang merasa iri pada mereka bertiga hanya para siswa. Para siswi malah banyak yang memuji dan semakin mengagumi mereka. _Bullying_ itu selalu ada di mana-mana, ya?"

Sara hanya mengangguk. Benar kata sahabatnya, di dunia ini bukan hanya ada orang-orang baik saja. Namun orang-orang yang jahat juga banyak.

"Omong-omong, Rossy?'

"Ya?"

"Namikaze Naruto _-senpai_ … dia sakit, ya? Menma _-senpai_ terlihat sangat sedih soalnya!"

" _Who know?_ Yah, tapi auranya memang tidak biasa…." jawab Rosemary.

Sara memejamkan mata. Tidak lagi. Hal memilukan seperti itu… ia tak ingin Menma mengalaminya lagi.

"Rossy, yang ingin kuceritakan padamu besok… sebenarnya itu adalah luka lama bagiku dan Menma _-senpai._ Tapi karena sudah janji aku akan cerita. Sekarang, aku mau pulang. Apakah kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

"Tidak! Aku tinggal di rumah Kepala Sekolah. Kalau aku minta izin untuk menginap, dia mungkin tak akan mengijinkan."

"Eh? Kau tinggal di rumah Kepala Sekolah?"

"Ya, soalnya beliau teman dekat Ibuku."

Sara mengangguk paham. Ia pun membereskan violinnya. Lalu, pamit pulang. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Rosemary melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" teriaknya.

.

-HnY-

.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis biasa yang tak mempunyai bakat khusus. Namun terpilih untuk memainkan biola alto yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai viola tengah berjalan menuju gedung _Music Department._

Di _Seiso Academy_ ini diadakan kompetisi musik setiap beberapa tahun. Para siswa/siswi yang mengambil bagian dalam kompetisi ini sebelumnya banyak yang menjadi sukses dibelahan dunia. Oleh karena itu, siswa-siswi musik semuanya tertarik untuk dapat berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi. Dalam kompetisi ini, para peserta diwajibkan untuk berkumpul bersama setelah jam makan siang oleh Hatake Kakashi. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka datang ke gedung departemen musik dan mengikuti kelas musik mereka.

' _Mengapa seseorang dari departemen reguler, terutama orang luar sepertiku terpilih dalam kompetisi ini? Karena sebenarnya aku kasihan pada makhluk kecil itu? Namun dia memang terlihat sangat sedih ketika kemarin aku melihat air matanya bercucuran. Mungkin dia memang bukan peri yang egois, semoga saja….'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura hanya berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja walaupun sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dan sangat marah karena sejak ia memasuki gedung milik departemen musik ini… ia bisa melihat tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan siswa/siswi lain kepadanya. Bukan salahnya juga kalau mereka tidak terpilih. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Rosemary, itulah alasan utamanya.

' _Tempat pertemuannya di mana, ya? Mungkinkah ruangan ini?'_ Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dengan ragu-ragu karena takut salah memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud Hatake Kakashi, Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mendapati seorang murid dari departemen musik tengah berdiri sambil melihat kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di papan tulis.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya? Apakah kau seorang peserta juga? Tempat pertemuannya di sini, kan?" tanyanya.

Siswa yang sejak tadi memunggunginya akhirnya menoleh.

' _Dia anak laki-laki yang imut,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya," jawab siswa tersebut.

' _Pin silver itu… rupanya dia anak kelas satu.'_

"Terimakasih, aku benar-benar khawatir kalau aku mungkin tersesat. Ah, namaku Haruno Sakura dari kelas dua."

" _He… hello!_ Aku Moriyama Hikaru dari kelas satu. Kuharap aku bisa belajar banyak darimu, _senpai."_

"Ah, kumohon tak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Justru akulah yang ingin lebih banyak belajar dari murid departemen musik seperti kalian," kata Sakura pula.

' _Aku sangat beruntung, bukan hanya aku saja yang baru datang. Anak ini juga kelihatannya baik.'_

"Hey!"

Mereka mendengar suara sesorang. Sakura dan Moriyama Hikaru menoleh secara bersamaan.

Di dekat pintu ruangan berdirilah satu orang siswa dengan dua orang siswi di kanan-kirinya. Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya. Mereka pasti mau mencari-cari masalah dengannya.

' _Aku ini seorang Kyudoka. Kalau mau aku bisa membuat mereka bertiga kena petaka dengan membidikkan seribu anak panah….'_ pikir Sakura.

"Heh, bukankah kau adalah salah satu orang yang terpilih dari _Genaral Department?_ Untuk mengabaikan siswa-siswi lain dari departemen musik… kelihatannya kau memiliki latar belakang yang bagus," kata salah satu siswi yang rambutnya pirang.

"Hehe, memilih seseorang yang tidak jelas… apalagi yang satu lagi adalah anak kelas satu. Untuk memilih seseorang yang datar seperti dia, ini benar-benar bencana untuk departemen musik!" Sambung siswi satu lagi yang rambutnya berwarna merah.

"Itu benar. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Dia bahkan jarang sekali berbicara dan selalu menyendiri. Mengapa malah dipilih menjadi bagian dari kompetisi? Apa sih yang Kepala Sekolah pikirkan?" sahut satu-satunya siswa diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hey! Apa sih mau kalian? Anak ini dipilih karena kemampuannya sendiri!" bela Sakura.

" _Senpai,_ lebih baik abaikan saja mereka!" saran Hikaru pelan.

"Aku tidak takut. Kau juga jangan diam saja hanya karena mereka lebih tua darimu," kata Sakura yang kemudian kembali menatap mereka bertiga dengan tegas.

"Kalian semua tidak terpilih, jadi kalian hanya bisa melimpahkan kemarahan kalian pada orang lain. Yang seharusnya merasa malu itu kalian bertiga! Kalian hanya iri karena kalah dari anak kelas satu dan juga diriku yang bukan bagian dari departemen musik!"

"APA KAU BILANG? BERANI JUGA KAU, YA!" teriak siswi pirang.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai salah satu dari mereka yang terpilih… kau seharusnya mempunyai kemampuan yang sempurna, kan?" kata siswi berambut merah.

"Itu benar, kau juga sudah mengantisipasi hal seperti ini, kan? Itulah mengapa kau membawa alat musik mu ke mana-mana!" kata si siswa sambil memerhatikan wadah viola yang Sakura bawa.

"Matsuoka _-kun_ benar! Tapi mengapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak ingin memainkan itu? Kalau begitu… tarik kembali ucapanmu tadi dan lekas memohon maaf pada kami sekarang juga!" kata si pirang.

"Heh~ kau sombong seperti biasanya, Shion!" kata siswa yang bernama Matsuoka tadi.

"Mau main tidak? Kalau tidak cepat berlutut di bawah kaki kami!" tambah si siswi berambut merah.

"Hehe, kau malah lebih sombong Amaru!" kata Shion pula.

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain!" kata Sakura meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan bermusiknya.

" _Sen… senpai,_ memainkan biola alto ketika sedang marah itu—" belum sempat Hikaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan viola-nya dan kemudian memainkan sebuah lagu.

Dengan memainkan viola dengan penuh emosi, tentu saja malah nada tak jelas dan memekkan telinga yang bisa Sakura hasilkan.

" _Huh? What are you playing?! Are you making a joke of us?"_ kata Matsuoka.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. Sang peri telah berkata padanya sebelumnya, bahwa dia akan memberkati permainan biola alto Sakura. Jadi tentu saja, jika ia memainkan viola-nya dengan penuh kemarahan, viola-nya tidak akan mengeluarkan nada yang lembut. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh?

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa bermain di depan kami itu tidak penting? Jangan becanda! Seseorang sepertimu, bagaimana bisa kau memasuki kompetisi yang sama dengan Namikaze _-sama_ bersaudara dan juga Uchiha _-senpai?!_ " teriak Shion.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana mungkin gadis sepertimu bisa bergabung dengan Yamazaki _-sama?_ " sambung Matsuoka.

' _Oh, jadi dia fan Anzu-senpai?'_ pikir Sakura.

" _OK, that's enough!"_ kata seseorang yang kemudian mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Murid dari departemen reguler akan merasa lebih gugup dari kami semua, itulah mengapa kami harus lebih banyak membantunya."

"Na… Namikaze _-sama!"_ kata Shion dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena melihat senyuman sang _Sunshine._

"Bukan tanpa alasan Kepala Sekolah memilihnya. Sebagai sesama siswa/siswi _Seiso Academy_ , bukankah seharusnya kalian mendukung kami semua yang akan mewakili Sekolah tercinta kita ini?" lanjutnya.

" _So…sorry,"_ kata Shion dan Amaru serentak.

"Heh~ kau selalu saja mencari muka, ya, Namikaze Naruto!" sinis Matsuoka.

Naruto mengabaikannya dengan menyentuh pipi Sakura.

" _I am so sorry. Are you alright?"_

" _KYAAA! NAMIKAZE-KUN…!"_ jerit para siswi histeris dengan wajah _blushing._

" _I… I am okay!"_ kata Sakura yang wajahnya juga memerah karena Naruto menyentuh pipinya dan tersenyum mempesona di hadapan banyak orang.

" _That's good!"_ kata Naruto pula.

Menma yang rupanya datang bersamaan dengan Naruto menghela nafas. _'But there's no need for him to come so close, right?'_ katanya dalam hati.

"Hey! Kalian semua sebaiknya pergi, sebentar lagi pertemuan kami akan dimulai!" kata Menma kemudian. Ia benar-benar kesal karena entah sejak kapan sudah makin banyak saja para siswi yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Ka… kami akan pergi! Maaf!" kata Amaru sambil menyeret Matsuoka dan Shion dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Siswi lain yang entah sudah berkumpul sejak kapan mengikuti mereka keluar.

" _Whoa! Such a scary Naruto-kun guard… I really can't stand of you!"_ kata Yamazaki Anzu yang baru saja datang bersama Sasuke.

" _Guard?"_ kata Menma.

" _Yeah, you are a brother complex such troublesome!"_ lanjutnya.

"Anzu, dia bisa memelototimu terus sampai matanya keluar lho…." kata Sasuke.

" _Okay,_ mari kita mulai pertemuannya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" kata Hatake Kakashi, di belakangnya ada Sara.

"Pertama, Kepala Sekolah mengatakan bahwa kalian semua harus saling mengenal satu sama lain makanya aku meminta kalian semua untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini. Nah, perkenalannya singkat saja karena masih ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan!" lanjutnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga _sensei,_ kau selalu saja telat!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga telat, Sasuke. Nah, silakan dari yang termuda dulu!" kata Kakashi yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke semakin kesal pada wali kelasnya ini.

" _I am from The 1_ _st_ _Year A Class, Moriyama Hikaru. Speciality is the Cello…."_ Kata Hikaru yang kemudian membungkuk sopan selama beberapa detik.

"Aku dari kelas 1-2 _Regular Departement._ Aku memainkan Violin."

' _Hm? Jadi dia adalah peserta juga meskipun dia masih kelas satu seperti Moriyama-kun? Heh~ they must be very good!'_ pikir Anzu.

" _I am from the 2_ _nd_ _Year A Class, Namikaze Naruto. Speciality is the Piano. Please do give the guidiance!"_ sambung Naruto tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

' _Dia benar-benar orang yang ramah dan ceria. Julukan Sunshine cocok sekali untuknya,'_ pikir Sara.

" _I am from the 2_ _nd_ _Year B Class, Namikaze Menma. Speciality is the Violin too."_

"Saya dari kelas 2-1 _Regular Department._ Namaku Haruno Sakura. Pemain Viola."

"Aku dari kelas 3-A, Yamazaki Anzu. Aku pemain Clarinet."

"Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 3-B, pemain Flute!"

Kakashi _-sensei_ menguap karena bosan. Ia lebih suka membaca novel karya Jiraiya _-sensei_ daripada mengurus anak-anak.

" _OK, so there's the seven of you with 2 violinist and 1 violis. Ini akan menjadi persaingan yang sangat ketat sepertinya._ Mengapa ada tiga alat musik dari keluarga biola pada kompetisi tahun ini? Apa yang _dia_ pikirkan?" katanya pula.

"Benar, kita jadi kekurangan pemain terompet!" sahut Anzu.

Sara dan Sakura langsung menunduk. Gara-gara mereka bisa melihat peri, pemain terompet tersebut jadi tidak terpilih.

Kakashi kemudian menjelaskan bahwa rincian tanggal dan lain-lain hal akan diberitahukan besok. Namun kompetisi kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan kompetisi dua tahun yang lalu. Semua peserta akan ditandingkan dengan peserta dari sekolah lain dan akan ada panggung yang berbeda untuk setiap pemain _instrument_ yang sama. Disetiap panggung akan ada peringkat pertama dan kedua yang dicalonkan untuk melaju ke tahap berikutnya. Tahap berikutnya, semua peserta akan digabungkan dalam satu panggung yang sama sehingga persaingan bukan lagi antara pemain _instrument_ yang sama, misalnya pianis vs pianis melainkan antara pemain instrumen yang berbeda-beda. Lalu, akan dipilih tiga orang pemenang. Mereka akan mendapatkan beasiswa musik ke luar negeri setelah mereka lulus _Seiso Academy_ nanti.

"Kalian bertujuh harus menang dan melaju ke tahap berikutnya!" kata Kakashi _-sensei._

"…tapi kalau harus bertanding dengan peserta dari sekolah lain terus terang aku tidak yakin!" kata Sara.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," kata Kakashi.

" _Gomennasai, sensei!"_ kata Sara pula.

"Kalian dapat memilih lagu apa saja, tetapi disetiap panggung akan ada tema yang mirip. Kalian harus memilih lagu yang berhubungan dengan tema, dan untuk memainkan perasaan yang tersembunyi dalam lagu tersebut adalah hal yang paling penting."

"Perasaan?" gumam Menma.

"Dan ini adalah pesan dari Kepala Sekolah, renungkan baik-baik!" lanjut Kakashi.

Semua peserta mengangguk.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik dari kalian semua. Namun daripada bertanding untuk merebutkan _ranking_ tertinggi… tolong ingatlah bahwa hal yang terpenting adalah untuk membawa kebahagian bagi orang lain, terutma penonton, dan memasuki kompetisi dengan serius. Jadi kalian semua berusahalah semaksimal mungkin demi sekolah kita."

"Bagaimana dengan temanya, _sensei?"_ tanya Anzu.

"Temanya akan ditentukan oleh panitia. Kalian tunggu saja pengumumannya!"

Para peserta kembali mengangguk.

"Kepala Sekolah juga menginstruksikan untuk _The Concours_ tahun ini, musik pembuka dilaksanakan oleh Klub _Brass Band_ dan untuk acara penutupannya oleh Klub Music Orchesta."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, _sensei._ Aku dan Anzu sangat sibuk dengan persiapan ujian karena kami sudah kelas tiga. Kami tidak ingin menjadi artis pembuka juga!"

"Ya, aku juga. Menampilkan sebuah orchestra membutuhkan latihan ekstra," sambung Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, peserta dikecualikan dalam acara penutupan dan pembukaan."

Mereka bertiga pun menghela nafas lega, begitupula dengan Menma.

"Mengapa kau ikut-ikutan menghela nafas seperti kami? Bukankah kau anak Klub Olahraga?" tanya Anzu.

"Ya. Aku memang wakil Klub Basket. Lalu, kenapa? Memangnya aku tak boleh bernafas, _senpai!"_ tantang Menma. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu sinis.

Mereka berdua pun saling melempar _deathglare._ Untungnya Kakashi menengahi dengan bertepuk tangan satu kali.

"Jika kalian butuh informasi tambahan, panitia untuk acara tahun ini telah dipilih. Silakan lihat di papan tulis dan sampaikan pada mereka yang bersangkutan."

Semua orang, kecuali Hikaru yang sudah melihat kertas pengumuman tersebut saat baru datang, berjalan menuju papan tulis dan membaca pengumuman yang tertera di sana.

.

 _Panitia Concours :_

 _Ketua Host Club, Inuzuka Kiba from Regular Department Class 2. Speciality Gitar Elektrik._

 _Ketua Brass Band Club, Hyuuga Neji from Music Department Class 3. Speciality Trumpet._

 _Ketua Classical Music Club, Nara Shikamaru from Music Department Class 2. Speciality Viola_

 _Ketua Theater/Drama Club, Uzumaki Karin from Regular Departmet Class 3. Speciality Ikebana._

 _Ketua OSIS, Sabaku Gaara from Regular Department Class 2. Speciality Monochrome Painting._

 _Bendahara OSIS, Yamanaka Ino from Regular Department Class 2. Speciality Vocal._

 _Sekretaris OSIS, Hyuuga Hinata from Regular Department Class 2. Speciality Saxophone_.

.

"Whoa! Ino terpilih menjadi salah satu panitia. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengarnya," gumam Sakura.

"Sampaikan pada Inuzuka Kiba, cari satu orang lagi untuk membantunya menjadi pembawa acara. Kalau bisa seorang siswi," kata Kakashi pula.

" _Hai, sensei!"_ jawab Sakura.

" _Well, that's about all. I leave the rest to all of you. We shall end today. You call all go back."_

" _Kakashi-sensei, what's this?!_ Lagi-lagi lari dari tanggung jawab!" protes Naruto.

Namun Hatake Kakashi hanya melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang gadis dengan seragam _Regular Department_ sedang memotret para peserta dengan _camera-_ nya. Lalu, dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Hem! Orang yang mampu menjadi pemenang pasti Namikaze Naruto yang lahir dengan latar belakang musik. Ahh… tapi jika seperti itu maka tidak ada yang bisa dilihat lagi. Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Dan yang paling menawan karena karisma yang dimilikinya… Uchiha Sasuke atau Namikaze Menma. Erm, meskipun mereka bukan tipeku. Tapi aku masih memerhatikan segalanya tentang mereka terutama Namikaze _-kun_ yang seorang mantan penyanyi sopran cilik. Dan selanjutnya, mereka yang berasal dari departemen reguler. Aku pikir hal-hal yang lebih menarik dan menyenangkan akan muncul? Yang lain, mari kita lihat… apakah kalian bisa mengalahkan sang pianis? Aku tahu dari internet kalau di Eropa sana dia sudah menjadi seorang pianis profesional walaupun aku tidak tahu, mengapa dia tidak memperpanjang kontraknya? _That's right!_ Banyak bahan berita yang bagus, aku benar-benar bersemangat!" katanya.

.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sial sekali, ia baru saja dimarahi Rosemary karena bermain viola seperti itu. Ia pikir hari ini ia tak akan tertimpa kesialan lebih dari ini, tetapi rupanya ia memang tak pernah beruntung.

Dia kini tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang siswi yang tadi mencari masalah dengannya. Sekarang, bahkan telah muncul satu siswi lain. Mungkin Matsuoka sedang malas mem- _bully_ orang sekarang.

"Kami sudah menunggumu begitu lama! Apakah kau luang sekarang?" tanya siswi yang kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat namanya Shion.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu, karena Namikaze Naruto _-sama_ ada di sana maka kami lekas pergi… tapi kami tak akan pernah mengakuimu!" sambung Amaru.

"Itu benar. Jangan sombong hanya karena Namikaze _-kun_ memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik. Dasar tamak!" kata siswi satu lagi.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenal Namikaze Naruto. Jadi, aku sungguh tidak memikirkan apapun tentang dia!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mengenalnya?" teriak Amaru.

Shion kemudian bercerita panjang lebar dengan wajah memerah. "Namikaze Naruto _-sama,_ dia memiliki penampilan yang menawan dan kepribadiannya juga baik. Yah, tubuhnya tidak begitu fit jadi dia tidak banyak berolahraga seperti saudara kembarnya, tapi sejak dia pindah ke sekolah ini… dia selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Terlahir dari latar belakang musik, latar belakang dan _skill music-_ nya adalah yang terbaik. Dia juga selalu tersenyum lembut dan ramah pada semua murid _Seiso Academy,_ karena itulah kami memanggilnya _'Sunshine'_ …."

' _Duh, that's fangirling… it's so troublesome!'_ pikir Sakura.

"Dan hanya dengan memikirkan kau memasuki kompetisi yang sama dengannya, aku benar-benar marah!" lanjut Shion.

"Itu benar, tapi ada apa dengan penampilanmu tadi? Kau meremehkan kami!" sambung Amaru.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ah? Benar juga! Kau harus menepati janji! Cepat berlutut pada kami dan meminta maaflah!" lanjut siswi satunya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan hal seperti itu? Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura.

" _Watashi no onii-chan!"_ jawab siswi tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau adiknya cowok itu? _Matsuoka-san, right?"_

" _Or do you want to play again? Student from the Genaral Department?"_ kata Shion pula dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura semakin marah.

" _Eh? How come everyone is here?"_ tanya seseorang.

Semua orang pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya dia adalah siswi dari _Regular Department._

" _Hello!_ Namaku Tayuya dari Klub Jurnalis! Boleh kupinjam dulu Haruno Sakura? Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mewawancarinya!" katanya.

" _Eh? Nani?"_ kaget Sakura.

Tayuya kemudian menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Kau seenaknya saja, kami belum selesai berbicara dengannya!" teriak Amaru.

"Hanya kupinjam sebentar!" katanya sambil menyeret Sakura pergi.

' _Apa lagi sekarang?'_ pikir Sakura yang hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Ketua Klub jurnalis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Uwaah! Panjaangnya! WkWk… okay, segini saja untuk chapter kali ini. Sankyuu untuk kalian semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya dan juga untuk yang fav & follow. See you next chapter! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, soalnya cuma diedit satu kali~ :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Anime, lagu-lagu J-pop, and manga '_ _ **Kiniro no Corda**_ _/_ _ **La Corda d'Oro~'**_ _by_ _ **Yuki Kure**_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Hikari no Yume - North Wind and Sunshine_

 _Genre : Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! MenmaSara._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 3**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura lelah. Tayuya dari Klub Jurnalis benar-benar persis seperti wartawan, banyak sekali bertanya dan nyaris tidak memberikannya ruang. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa jika ia hendak ditanyai lagi, ia akan langsung kabur saja. Gadis itu tidak hanya menanyakan tentang hal-hal yang umum saja, tetapi sampai bertanya sejak kapan ia belajar viola dan siapa yang mengajarinya? Lalu, apakah salah satu orangtuanya seorang musisi?

Jawabannya tentu saja bukan. Ibunya—Haruno Mebuki— adalah seorang dokter dan Ayahnya—Haruno Kizashi— hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Namun tentu saja ia tidak memberitahu Tayuya bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya seorang amatir yang baru belajar viola selama satu setengah tahun, bisa makin heboh nanti.

Sakura ingin sekali bisa tampil dengan baik saat kompetisi, maka ia pun masuk ke gedung latihan milik departemen musik. Persis seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, pada jam-jam seperti ini ruang latihan penuh. Ketika Sakura menyusuri koridor sambil mencari ruang latihan yang masih kosong, dari salah satu ruangan ia mendengar suara seseorang bermain piano. Orang itu memainkan lagu Chopin – _Fantaisie-Impromptu Op.66_. Tanpa Sakura sadari, kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti sumber suara dan masuklah ia ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura terkesima. Ia benar-benar takjub. Ternyata orang yang tengah memainkan lagu Chopin tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dari _opening-_ nya, dia langsung bermain dengan liar.

Sungguh, itu adalah lagu yang cukup sulit menurutnya. Sudah pasti dibutuhkan _skill_ yang hebat untuk memainkan lagu tersebut. Nada-nada yang mengalun di udara semakin lama semakin terdengar cepat. Namun tak ada satu pun _miss._ Lalu, kemudian nada-nada itu berubah menjadi alunan lembut. Dan setelah alunan lembut tersebut, nada-nada selanjutnya kembali menjadi cepat. Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini begitu fokus, entah mengapa terlihat begitu keren di matanya. Jari-jari tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano dan tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya merona merah.

Lagu itu akhirnya berakhir setelah durasi lima menit lebih. Ia pikir Naruto akan berhenti bermain. Lalu, menyadari keberadaannya. Namun ternyata ia salah. Naruto kembali memainkan lagu Chopin lagi. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat itu adalah _Ballade No.1 In G Minor, Op.23_

Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa lagu itu memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi dan diperlukan teknik yang luar biasa untuk menginterpretasikan karya tersebut dengan baik. Namun Namikaze Naruto sudah sangat mahir dalam memainkannya. Performanya benar-benar seperti seorang pianis profesional. Jari-jemarinya menari dengan lihai di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Sakura juga bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto memainkan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh perasaan dari awal lagu hingga akhir lagu. Dalam durasi sembilan menit lebih tersebut, menurutnya lagu itu menggambarkan suasana hati yang sedih di awal, menangis meraung-raung dipertengahan akan tetapi reda diakhir lagu.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Namikaze _-kun!"_ kata Sakura yang langsung bertepuk tangan ketika Naruto mengakhiri penampilannya yang memukau.

Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar ada orang lain di ruangan ini pun reflek menoleh.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis itu pun akhirnya balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Haruno _-san,_ kan? Apa kau mau berlatih?"

"Ya, tapi semua ruang latihan rupanya sudah terisi. Lalu, aku mendengar suara piano dan tanpa sadar aku langsung masuk ke sini. Maaf ya, sudah mengganggu latihanmu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku juga sudah selesai. Kalau kau mau berlatih, silakan!" katanya yang kemudian berdiri dari kursi piano.

" _Arigatou…."_ kata Sakura. Ia kemudian meletakkan wadah viola-nya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan instrumen tersebut.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pengiring untuk kompetisi nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya itu harus?"

"Tentu saja, sudah peraturannya begitu."

"Namikaze _-kun_ sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Masih aku pertimbangkan!"

"Ah! Jadi sudah ada banyak orang yang mengantri untuk menjadi pengiringmu? Kau benar-benar populer ya, Namikaze _-kun!"_

" _Ano..._ kalau kau memanggilku Namikaze bisa tertukar dengan Menma. Jadi bagaimana jika kau panggil aku Naruto saja?" kata Naruto yang kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Tak perlu merasa sungkan."

"Hm, baiklah. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Sakura jika kau mau."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sakura termenung. _'Tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama keluarga, ya? Mm… bisa dimaklumi.'_

Jika ada seseorang yang menyebut nama keluargamu tapi sebenarnya bukan kau yang dipanggil karena ada orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu … itu pasti akan memalukan.

"Namika… maksudku, Naruto!" kata Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, maukah kau membantuku berlatih satu lagu saja? Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin memainkan lagu yang berjudul _'Wakare no Kyoku'_ atau _Loath to Depart_ …."

"Oh, maksudmu _Chopin's_ _Etude No.3 Op.10 In E Major?"_

"Iya, jika kau tak keberatan!" kata Sakura pula.

"Bukannya kau bermain viola, Sakura _-chan?"_

"Memang, tapi aku juga bisa bermain violin sedikit. Aku boleh menggunakan violin yang itu, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk wadah violin di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Jika kau bisa bermain violin juga, mengapa kau mememilih viola sebagai instrumen di kompetisi nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, soalnya spesialisku viola. Selain itu, kalau soal bermain violin lebih mahir Akazawa daripada aku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Violin itu memang dikhususkan untuk murid yang ingin berlatih tetapi lupa membawa _instrument_ miliknya, jadi tentu saja kau juga boleh menggunakannya." katanya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,"_ Sakura membungkuk sebentar sebelum memasukkan kembali viola-nya ke dalam wadah. Lalu, mengambil violin yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Naruto sendiri kembali duduk di depan _grand piano._

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu mahir bermain violin tetapi ia pikir berlatih bersama Namikaze Naruto adalah sebuah kesempatan yang langka. Jadi, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa berduet dengan seseorang yang sangat menyukai musik? Ia yakin dengan berduet dengan Naruto, ia bisa menikmati musiknya sendiri.

Sakura mengeluarkan violin dari dalam _case_ -nya. Ia pun memegang instrumen tersebut dengan benar dan mulai bersiap menggesekkan _bow_.

Duet mereka pun dimulai.

Sakura menggesekkan _bow_ pada senar-senar violin yang dipinjamnya. Sementara Naruto mulai berperan sebagai pengiring gadis itu.

Banyak orang menyebut _piece_ ini _Tristesse_ karena menggambarkan kesedihan. Dalam Bahasa Perancis _Tristesse_ artinya kesedihan. _Piece_ ini merupakan _Etude_ dari Chopin yang paling terkenal, bahkan tergolong sebagai karya terbaik Chopin. Bermain di nada dasar E mayor yang terkenal sebagai nada sedih dan sendu memang sangat pas dengan _piece_ ini. _Etude_ itu merupakan karya yang dibuat untuk melatih tangan para pianis agar jari-jarinya lihai menari-nari di atas tuts piano.

Sakura memainkan _Tristesse_ sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika memainkan sebuah instrumen. Perasaan menikmati musik dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Music_ dalam bahasa Jepang adalah " _Ongaku_ " yang ditulis dengan kanji _"Sound"_ _and "Fun"._ Sekarang ketika ia berduet dengan Namikaze Naruto, Sakura menyadari bahwa perkataan Rosemary memang terbukti kebenarannya. Musik adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan bisa dinikmati oleh setiap orang.

' _Wakare no Kyoku. What I want to express in this song is … If you close down the way to your own path, it will always open up. That's why this isn't a song of ending. It is a new encounter. A song of beginning.'_

Lagu itu pun selesai. Sakura kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan saat itu juga ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan. Naruto sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum dan memberikan _applause_ itu hanya untuknya.

"Ternyata _Tristesse_ bisa dimainkan dengan perasaan seperti itu juga, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana, ya? Bagiku perpisahan itu bisa menjadi sebuah awal yang baru."

" _Mm… it's not tragic but it was dashing. Your performance was very wonderful!"_

"Eh? Na… Naruto, kau terlalu memuji!" kata Sakura salah tingkah.

"Tidak. Menurutku itu memang luar biasa. Saat kau memainkan _Tristesse_ dengan perasaan seperti itu … aku merasa lebih baik. Selama ini kupikir perpisahan adalah akhir dari segalanya."

"Eh? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Soalnya begitu kau pergi … semuanya ikut hilang, 'kan? Kehidupanmu, cinta, impian dan cita-citamu. Semua itu lenyap saat itu juga. Namun kau membuatku sadar bahwa itu semua tak akan berakhir. Itu akan terus hidup dalam kenangan orang lain. Orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Bukankah begitu?"

" _Yeah,_ itu benar. Seperti yang kubilang, jika kau dekat dengan jalanmu sendiri … itu akan selalu terbuka. Itulah mengapa bagiku _'Wakare no Kyoku'_ bukanlah sebuah lagu tentang akhir. Itu adalah perjumpaan yang baru. Sebuah lagu tentang permulaan!" jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Sakura _-san_. Aku senang bisa memainkan _piece_ ini bersamamu," kata Naruto yang kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura pun menjabat tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto sendiri membalas senyuman Sakura, sebelum pamit undur diri.

Sakura mengembalikan violin yang dimainkannya barusan ke dalam wadahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil viola miliknya dan mulai berlatih.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu ruang latihan di mana Sakura berada, Naruto masih berdiri. Ia belum beranjak dari sana. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Lalu, beberapa tetes air mata membasahi lantai yang dingin. Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _If you close down the way to your own path, it will always open up. That's why this isn't a song of ending. It is a new encounter. A song of beginning."_

 _._

-HnY-

.

" _Ohayo!"_ sapa Sakura pada teman-temannya begitu ia sampai di kelasnya.

"Pagi juga Sakura!" balas Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Omong-omong, kemarin kau pergi ke mana? Kupikir kita akan pulang bareng seperti biasa," kata Tenten.

"Ah, maaf soal itu! Kemarin aku diwawancara Tayuya _-senpai_ dan setelah itu aku kembali ke gedung _Music Department_ untuk berlatih!"

"Oh…." respon Tenten. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. "Tadi kau juga bilang kalau hari ini, kita mungkin tidak bisa pulang bersama?"

"Iya. Aku ada rapat sepulang sekolah," jawab Ino.

"Rapat soal kompetisi itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Kami akan menentukan aturan dan tanggal dilangsungkannya sesi pertama."

"Sesi pertama?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup!"

Ino kemudian menjelaskan bahwa sesi pertama adalah babak kualifikasi dan akan dipilih dua pemenang dalam setiap panggung. Lalu, dua pemenang tersebut akan ditandingkan di sesi kedua untuk menentukan pemenang tunggal. Setelah itu untuk sesi ketiga, masing-masing juara pertama dalam setiap panggung akan ditandingkan dengan pemenang tunggal instrumen lain.

"Ah, _sensei_ juga bilang begitu!" kata Sakura.

"Oh, jadi nantinya kalian semua akan berdiri di panggung yang sama? Lalu, sesi keempatnya babak final bukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Yup! Sesi keempat adalah babak final. Di sini kita akan melihat mana yang terbaik?! Apakah pianis, violinis, atau yang lainnya? Kudengar hadiahnya menggiurkan lho...! Tiga besar akan diberi hadiah beasiswa musik di luar negeri. Sisanya bisa lanjut ke _Seiso University_ dengan beasiswa musik, ditambah hadiah liburan ke luar negeri selama satu minggu. Hadiah uangnya juga ada lho… bahkan untuk mereka yang tidak bisa lolos ke sesi tiga juga akan diberikan sejumlah uang," cerita Ino panjang lebar.

" _Sugooi!_ Kau beruntung Sakura, bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta!" kata Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura pada Tenten. "Lalu, tema untuk sesi pertama apakah sudah ditentukan?" tambahnya sambil menatap Ino.

"Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia tetapi karena kau adalah sahabatku akan ku beri tahu. Nah, kalian berdua sini!" instruksi Ino.

Sakura dan Tenten pun mendekat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tema untuk sesi pertama adalah ' _Opening Up'…._ " bisik Ino.

"Duh, temanya apa memang abstrak begitu!?" tanya Tenten dengan suara pelan.

"Semua temanya memang abstrak, kok! Mereka ingin _participants_ menggunakan imajinasi mereka dalam memilih lagu yang sesuai dengan tema. Jadi Sakura, kau juga harus mulai memilih lagu dari sekarang. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencari seorang pengiring sebab itu adalah salah satu peraturan dalam kompetisi ini."

"Namikaze Naruto _-kun_ juga bilang begitu. Um, apa dia dapat bocoran sepertiku juga ya?"

"Mungkin? Soalnya dua sahabat masa kecilku adalah sahabatnya, kan?"

"Maksudmu Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, mereka bertiga 'kan sekelas. Kudengar, Klub Musik Orchesta disuruh melakukan pertunjukan ansambel oleh Kepala Sekolah. Hihi… Shikamaru jadi salah satu panitia sekaligus artis penutup? Dia pasti akan bilang kalau itu merepotkan."

"Jadi Akimichi _-kun_ bergabung dalam Klub Orchesta juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Dia memainkan _Double Bass_ ," jawab Ino.

"Haha… Kontra Bass itu kan besar, cocok sekali ya dengan tubuhnya yang juga besar?" kata Tenten.

"Benar!" sahut Ino dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Sakura dan yang lainnya pun lekas ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hari ini jam pertama adalah Matematika. Sakura bersyukur karena ia sudah mengerjakan PR-nya.

.

.

Sebentar lagi jam istirahat pertama.

Saat ini kelas 2-A _Music Departement_ sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dijajaran bangku kedua paling belakang, Akimichi Chouji sedang sibuk membangunkan sahabat kecilnya—Nara Shikamaru.

"Shika, bangun!"

"Apaan sih, Chouji? Belum bel istrahat, kan? Jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Mentang-mentang duduk di bangku paling belakang, kau tidur terus kerjaannya!"

"Kau sendiri juga makan terus kerjaannya, tapi aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk memakan cemilan-cemilanmu itu. Lantas, apa maksudmu mengganggu tidurku?"

"Naruto tumben sekali tertidur saat mapel Bahasa Inggris," cerita Chouji.

"Masa?" tanya Shikamaru yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

Di sebuah bangku yang posisinya tepat di depan bangku Chouji terlihat Naruto yang punggungnya bersandar pada kursi, tetapi kedua matanya terpejam. Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto tertidur saat mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Sebagian teman-teman sekelas mereka pun berhamburan keluar, sebagian lagi mulai berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan mengeluarkan _bentou_ mereka _._

Chouji lekas beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto. Shikamaru pindah ke bangku Chouji. Lalu, ia melihat sahabat baiknya itu mulai mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto? Bangun! Sudah jam makan siang!" kata Chouji.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Naruto pun terbangun dan mendapati Chouji tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tumben kau tidur sepanjang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak!" jawab Naruto.

"Yang benar?" kata Chouji yang tanpa permisi langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto.

"Duh, kau agak demam! Aku antar ke ruang _Infirmary_ , ya?" tambah Chouji dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalau hanya segini tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto sambil menurunkan tangan Chouji yang besar dari dahinya.

"Jangan begitu, kalau demammu bertambah tinggi kami bisa dibunuh Menma!" sambung Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?! Menma benar-benar akan membunuh kami walaupun tidak secara harfiah," kata Chouji.

"Ya, dan itu merepotkan. Kata-katanya itu setajam pisau yang bisa menusuk jantung kami hingga berhenti berdetak," sambung Shikamaru.

"Jangan khawatir, aku masih baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras. Tapi Naruto, kalau kau merasa mual atau sesak nafas … pokoknya kalau kau merasa sakit lekas beritahu kami, ya?" kata Chouji pula.

"Tentu!" kata Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum. Ia senang sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti Shikamaru dan Chouji. Meskipun ia adalah murid baru di Sekolah ini tetapi mereka berdua perhatian sekali padanya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan! Habis itu kau minum obat, ya?!" tambah Chouji.

Naruto mengangguk. Chouji menggeser meja sebelah dan menempelkannya dengan meja Naruto. Shikamaru menarik kursi tambahan untuk Chouji. Lalu, mereka bertiga pun mengeluarkan _bentou_ masing-masing.

" _Ne, Shika!_ Kau bisa bermain violin juga tidak?" tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Ya, lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mau menjadi pengiringku untuk kompetisi nanti?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kau kan tahu sendiri. Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku terpilih menjadi salah satu panitia _concours?_ Lalu, diharuskan memimpin Klub Musik Orchesta untuk menjadi artis penutup nanti! Aku benar-benar sangat sibuk dengan semua hal merepotkan itu."

"Ah, benar juga!" kata Naruto.

"Mengapa tidak memilih salah satu dari para penggemarmu saja? Aku yakin sudah banyak dari mereka yang mengantri untuk menjadi pengiringmu, kan?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya, tapi kalau kupilih salah satu diantara mereka … seseorang yang kupilih itu mungkin akan dibenci oleh yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau ada seorang gadis yang di _bully_ cuma gara-gara aku."

"Benar juga. Kalau seperti itu akan sangat merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu padaku saat _concours_ nanti … bukankah akan lebih baik jika pengiringku laki-laki?"

"Astaga, belum-belum kau sudah pesimis begitu! Mau aku carikan?" sahut Chouji.

"Tidak perlu dicari! Bagaimana kalau salah satu anggota Klub kita? Matsuyama _-senpai_ misalnya?" kata Shikamaru.

"Duh, jangan dia! Dia itu seorang penggertak!" sambung Chouji.

"Penggertak seperti dia pun kalau dibaik-baikin Naruto pasti jadi baik, kok!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Jahat sekali! Jadi itu pandanganmu terhadapku? Seorang penggoda? Huh!"

"Kau kan memang penggoda Naruto. Buktinya _fans_ mu banyak!" sambung Chouji.

"…tapi aku ini penggoda wanita, bukan penggoda laki-laki!" kata Naruto pula.

"Matsuyama _-senpai_ memang tidak sehebat Menma, tapi kalau hanya jadi pengiring dia pasti bisa diandalkan. Coba saja kau ajak dia!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Sekarang kau minum obat!" perintah Chouji.

"Astaga, kalian sudah ketularan Menma ya?" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin dibunuh olehnya. Itu merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, mending kalau hanya dimaki-maki. Kalau dia sampai memukulku dengan _Double Bass_ ku sendiri bagaimana? Memangnya kau mau bertanggungjawab kalau aku terkena gegar otak?" sambung Chouji.

"Ucapan kalian benar-benar membuatnya terlihat jahat!" komentar Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan obat-obatannya dari dalam tas.

Naruto terharu. Shikamaru dan Chouji memang berkata bahwa semua perhatian mereka terhadapnya adalah karena mereka takut dengan Menma. Namun Naruto percaya bahwa mereka berdua memperlakukannya seperti ini bukan hanya karena alasan tersebut, tetapi karena mereka juga sangat peduli padanya.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau obatmu bertambah banyak?" tanya Chouji sambil memerhatikan bungkusan-bungkusan obat di atas meja.

"Tidak. Cuma terlihat begitu karena aku menambahkan vitamin."

Chouji mengangguk mengerti. Sementara Naruto segera meminum obatnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kudengar dari Menma, kau seharusnya menjalani perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit. Mengapa malah memilih rawat jalan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menguap lebar.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mm… pastinya karena alasan psikologis, kan?" sahut Chouji. "Kalau aku harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit dalam jangka panjang seperti itu, aku juga pasti ingin bebas!" tambahnya.

"…tapi memaksa untuk rawat jalan dengan kondisi kesehatan seperti itu, bukankah akan membahayakan hidupmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto tepat di mata.

"Menma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu makanya dia terlihat begitu lega saat tahu kau satu kelas dengan kami. Dia bahkan sampai menceritakan tentang kondisi kesehatanmu pada kami," tambahnya.

Saat masih kelas satu, Menma memang satu kelas dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baiknya waktu itu. Itulah sebabnya Menma mempercayakan Naruto pada Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Jangan merasa kesal pada kami karena kami terlalu cerewet, ya? Kami melakukannya bukan hanya karena permintaan Menma semata," kata Chouji.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Terimakasih banyak, Shikamaru, Chouji!" kata Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Shikamaru dan Chouji pun membalas senyumannya.

.

.

Menma menghela nafas panjang saat ia mendapatkan pesan _chat_ dari Chouji. Naruto selalu saja bersikap seperti itu. Namun ia juga bisa mengerti mengapa saudara kembarnya selalu bersikap egois dan ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya soal itu.

Menma baru saja akan kembali ke kelasnya ketika ia dihadang oleh tiga orang seniornya.

"Apakah kalianada perlu denganku, _senpai?"_ tanya Menma.

"Ya. Kami ingin kau mengundurkan diri dari _concours_ ," kata salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

"Benar, orang yang setengah hati sepertimu hanya akan menghambat peserta lain!" tambah seniornya yang di tengah.

"Kami dengar, Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Ayahmu adalah _conductor_ dan _violinist_. Sedangkan Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Ibumu adalah _cellis_ dan juga guru musik. Ayahmu mantan pianis terkenal dan Ibumu adalah penyanyi opera. Hanya karena terlahir dengan latar belakang musik, pihak sekolah jadi mengabaikan kami. Lucu sekali! Bisa-bisanya kalian berdua sama-sama terpilih…." kata seniornya yang terakhir.

Sakura yang kebetulan hendak menemui seorang senior yang direkomendasikan Ino untuk menjadi pengiringnya dalam kompetisi nanti menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia mendapati seseorang tengah dikepung oleh tiga orang siswa kelas tiga.

"Terpilihnya kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan orangtua kami. Dan kalian melampiaskan kemarahan kalian kepadaku hanya karena tidak terpilih? Mengapa kalian tidak langsung _complain_ saja kepada Kepala Sekolah?"

' _Wah! Siapa ya itu? Namikaze Menma-kun atau Namikaze Naruto-kun?'_ pikir Sakura.

"Heh~ kau berani juga ya melawan kakak kelasmu sendiri!. Kami ini lebih tua darimu?" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Jadi kalian semua mau apa _Mr. older and Mr. wiser?"_ balas Menma sarkastik.

"Kau!" sahut salah satu diantara mereka sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah.

"Buang-buang waktu saja! Aku pernah melihat penampilan kalian semua, _senpai._ Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, kalaupun aku tidak menjadi salah satu peserta… kalian tetap tidak akan terpilih. Hanya dengan berpikir secara logika saja sudah kelihatan, bukan? Soalnya perwakilan Kelas 3 sudah ditentukan! Yamazaki _-senpai_ dan Uchiha _-senpai_ …."

' _Menyiramkan minyak tanah ke dalam api … sudah pasti itu si North Wind, kan?_ ' pikir Sakura yang mulai gelagapan.

Sakura bisa melihat ketiga senior mereka itu semakin marah. Dua orang sudah menahan gerakan Menma, sedangkan yang satu lagi sudah siap memukulkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Menma. Sakura pun lekas berlari ke pojok koridor, mengambil sebuah vas bunga dari atas meja dan kemudian berlari mendekati mereka berempat. Lalu, menyiramkan air dalam vas hingga membasahi mereka dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Para senior pun reflek menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak salah satu diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak menghendaki adanya kekerasan?" kata Sakura setengah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Ketiga senior itu pun mendekat pada Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Setengah takut, Sakura mundur. Namun lantai yang licin membuatnya terjatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu. Vas bunga yang masih di pegangnya pun pecah dan melukai dua jarinya.

" _Itaaii…."_ ringis Sakura.

Menma reflek menghampiri Sakura dan melemparkan tatapan tajam nan menusuk pada ketiga seniornya tersebut.

"Bukan salah kami! Dia jatuh sendiri!" kata salah satu dari mereka. Mereka bertiga pun melengos pergi.

Menma melepas dasi miliknya. Lalu, membalut luka Sakura dengan dasi tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasimu jadi kotor lho… Namikaze _-kun!"_

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Kau bermain viola, kan? Mengapa tidak berhati-hati sampai melukai jarimu sendiri!" kata Menma.

"Eh? Tapi ini kan hanya luka kecil!"

"Luka sekecil apapun bisa mempengaruhi performamu!" kata Menma yang kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri. "Ayo ke ruang _infirmary!_ Lukamu harus segera diobati!" tambahnya.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah. Begitu mereka tiba di ruang _infirmary,_ Menma bergegas membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol, mengobati luka tersebut, dan kemudian membalutnya dengan plaster.

"Terima kasih dan maaf karena aku sudah membuat pakaianmu basah," kata Sakura.

Menma tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya mencari handuk bersih dalam laci meja nakas samping tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah.

"Namikaze _-kun,_ kau berlatih setiap hari dan juga menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik. Kau pasti sangat menyukai violin, kan?"

Menma terdiam. Ekspresinya mengeras. "Apakah kau membencinya atau menyukainya? sentimen seperti itu tidak ada gunanya!" katanya.

"Kalau begitu … mengapa kau bermain violin?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Menma.

' _Eh? Apakah aku salah? Bukankah dia sangat menyukai violin? Itulah sebabnya dia langsung membawaku ke sini karena melihat kedua jariku yang luka?!'_

Ketika Sakura hendak berbicara lagi, pintu ruang _infirmary_ terbuka. Seorang wanita masuk dan menyapa mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Wah ada pasien! Maaf ya, tadi aku harus keluar untuk membeli beberapa obat."

"Shizune _-sensei!_ Kami berdua tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya terkena luka gores dan Namikaze _-kun_ sudah mengobatiku," kata Sakura.

"Wah, pakaianmu mengapa bisa basah begitu Namikaze _-kun_? Di lemari ada baju ganti, cepat ganti pakaianmu itu supaya kau tidak masuk angin!" kata Shizune.

" _Hai!"_ kata Menma yang kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud Shizune.

"Seragam mu juga sepertinya basah Haruno _-chan._ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang!" jawab Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian Menma kembali dari balik tirai dan langsung pamit pada Shizune sebelum meninggalkan ruang _infirmary._

"Kau juga sebaiknya ganti pakaianmu itu, Haruno _-chan!"_

" _Hai, sensei!"_ kata Sakura yang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan lekas berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud Shizune.

Shizune hanya menggelengkan kepala. Masih tak mengerti mengapa pakaian Sakura dan Menma sampai basah begitu.

" _Sensei, arigatou!"_ kata Sakura setelah ia selesai mengganti pakainnya. "Saya harus segera kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, silakan!" kata Shizune.

Sakura pun membungkuk hormat pada Shizune. Lalu, keluar dari ruang _infirmary._

.

.

Akhirnya semua mata pelajaran usai. Sakura tidak bisa pulang bersama Ino dan Tenten hari ini. Ino harus rapat sedangkan Tenten ada jadwal kegiatan Klub Kendo. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berlatih dulu sebelum pulang.

Satu jam berlalu. Sakura mengakhiri latihannya.

Sakura baru saja akan keluar, ketika seseorang mendorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Orang itu langsung menutup pintu ruangan bahkan membungkam mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dari kaca pintu, Sakura bisa melihat sosok Tayuya lewat dengan ekspresi yang terlihat kebingungan seolah dia sedang mencari seseorang.

Sakura pun mengerti. Orang yang tengah membungkam mulutnya ini pasti sedang dikejar-kejar Tayuya. Kakak kelasnya itu memang tak kenal lelah untuk menggali informasi yang diinginkannya. Orang yang saat ini masih membungkam mulutnya adalah Namikaze. Namun Sakura tidak tahu Namikaze yang mana? soalnya dia belum bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Hanya saja jantungnya berdebar kencang gara-gara sentuhan Namikaze yang satu ini, belum lagi wajahnya dan wajah Namikaze begitu dekat. Sakura sampai bisa merasakan nafasnya.

Tayuya akhirnya menjauh dan Namikaze pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung menarik nafas dengan rakus. Yang benar saja, untung dia tidak pingsan karena kehabisan nafas.

" _Gomennasai, Sakura-san."_

' _Sakura-san? Kalau begitu dia pasti si Sunshine?'_ pikir Sakura.

"Tayuya _-senpai_ terus memburuku sejak jam istirahat kedua tadi. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diwawancara," cerita Naruto.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Jadi akan kumaafkan," kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau mau berlatih?" tanya Sakura.

" _Hai."_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura pun lekas pergi. Ia keluar dari ruang latihan dan berjalan melalui koridor dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

"Astaga, berdekatan seperti itu selama beberapa menit! Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan tangannya yang panas di wajahku?" kata Sakura yang kemudian terdiam.

' _Tunggu! Panas? Saat pertama kali dia menyentuhku aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang hangat, tapi kenapa sekarang….'_

Sakura langsung berbalik. Ia pun lekas berlari menuju ruang latihan tadi. Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat Naruto terduduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Sakura pun duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto duduk lemas dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Sakura lantas mengeluarkan saputangannya. Diusapnya keringat Naruto dengan saputangan tersebut.

"Naruto kau demam tinggi. Tunggu di sini, akan kupanggilkan dokter!" kata Sakura. Ia hendak beranjak pergi. Namun Naruto menggeleng dan memegang sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang tak perlu!" katanya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Badanmu panas sekali lho…."

Naruto kembali menggeleng. Lalu, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Naruto tertidur di pundaknya. Lagipula, sebelah tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Naruto.

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai teratur, dia benar-benar tertidur. Sakura pun kembali mengusap keringat di wajah Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Dari ruang latihan ini, Sakura bisa mendengar macam-macam instrumen. Ada banyak suara yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Mungkin saat ini para peserta lain sedang berlatih di ruang latihan yang berbeda-beda. Lama-lama ia jadi mengantuk karena suasana yang begitu tenang.

.

Naruto terbangun. Wajahnya langsung merona merah begitu tersadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah memegang tangan seorang gadis. Naruto lekas melepaskan tangannya dan ia semakin terkejut begitu melihat wajah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Sa… Sakura _-san?_ Mengapa dia ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, benar juga! Itu salahku. _Aish,_ apa yang sudah kulakukan?" lanjutnya begitu teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Naruto berdiri kemudian melepas blazer-nya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Lalu, berjongkok dan menyelimuti Sakura yang masih tertidur lelap dengan blazer tersebut.

" _Arigatou Sakura-san._ Um, tapi aku tak tega jika harus membangunkanmu!" katanya yang kemudian kembali berdiri. Lalu, keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Naruto!" kata seseorang begitu ia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa? Tiba-tiba bermuka masam seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara kembarnya—Menma.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi."

"Maaf, ponselku mati."

"Apa kau tahu seberapa cemasnya aku saat Shikamaru dan Chouji bilang kalau kau demam? Sebentar! Mana blazer mu?" kata Menma yang baru menyadari kalau Naruto tak mengenakan blazer-nya.

" _Ano … Etto…."_

Menma menghela nafas. Lalu, melepas blazer-nya sendiri dan memakaikan blazer tersebut pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo pulang!" kata Menma pula yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sementara itu di ruang latihan, Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya terheran-heran karena Naruto sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

"Keterlaluan sekali, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkan aku?" ujarnya yang kemudian tersadar bahwa tubuhnya terbungkus blazer putih milik Naruto.

"Astaga, bukankah dia demam tadi? Mengapa malah memberikan blazer miliknya padaku?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia pun berdiri, mengenakan blazer tersebut, kemudian mengambil tasnya dan juga wadah viola miliknya. Setelah itu, Sakura lekas pergi dari ruang latihan. Begitu sampai di _main gate Seiso Academy_ , seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Ino dan Tenten tersenyum kepadanya.

"Eh? Kalian juga baru pulang?"

"Ya, soalnya rapatnya lama sekali!" jawab Ino.

"Kami juga baru selesai latihan," sambung Tenten.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang sama-sama! Kupikir hanya tinggal aku sendiri di sekolah…."

"Eh? Mengapa? Takut?" goda Ino.

"Tentu saja! Langit sudah gelap. Jam berapa sih sekarang?"

"Sekarang pukul 19:23," jawab Tenten setelah mengintip layar ponselnya.

"Oh, pantas saja!" kata Sakura pula.

"Omong-omong, itu blazer anak musik 'kan? Mengapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Ino. Mata gadis itu benar-benar jeli meskipun hari sudah gelap begini.

"Oh, ini … seseorang meminjamkannya padaku!" aku Sakura.

" _Dare desuka?"_ tanya Tenten.

"Hayo siapa? Ngaku!" tambah Ino.

"Namikaze _-kun,"_ jawab Sakura.

"Namikaze yang mana?" selidik Tenten.

"Yang mana saja boleh!" kata Sakura yang kemudian berlari.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Ino dan Tenten serentak. Mereka berdua pun lekas berlari menyusul Sakura.

.

-HnY-

.

Hari ini usai jam makan siang, Sakura dan para peserta lainnya tengah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Ia kini tengah memerhatikan satu lembar kertas _A4_ yang baru saja dibagikan Kakashi kepada setiap peserta.

Ternyata Ino tidak bohong. Tema untuk sesi pertama adalah _'Opening Up'_ dan babak kualifikasi tersebut akan diadakan bulan depan, yang berarti tiga minggu dari sekarang.

"Yang belum mendapatkan pengiring, angkat tangan kalian kalian!"

Hanya Menma dan Sara yang mengangkat tangan. Itu berarti yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan seorang pengiring.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi pada Menma.

' _Jadi hari ini Naruto tidak masuk sekolah, ya?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Dia juga belum dapat _, sensei!"_ jawab Menma.

"Begitu? Setidaknya masih ada waktu tiga minggu. Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah dari sekarang! Kudengar untuk sesi kedua akan dilangsukan dua minggu kemudian. Lalu, sesi ketiga dan keempatnya akan dilangsungkan setelah Ujian Tengah Semester."

"Ah, benar juga! UTS sudah di depan mata!" gumam Sara.

Gadis itu kemudian bertanya pada Moriyama Hikaru yang kebetulan duduk di samping kanannya. "Moriyama _-kun,_ kau benar-benar sudah mendapatkan seorang pengiring, ya? Enaknya!"

"Ya. Aku minta tolong _senpai_ dari Klub Musik Orchesta."

"Jadi Moriyama _-kun_ anak KMO juga?" tanya Sara pula.

Hikaru menggeleng. "Aku bergabung dalam Klub Sepak Bola. Tapi _bucho_ berteman baik dengan salah satu anggota KMO, jadi _bucho_ mengenalkanku pada Ichijou _-senpai_ …."

"Mm… jadi kau anak Klub Olahraga?"

"Ya, tapi karena masih kelas satu … _bucho_ baru menjadikanku pemain cadangan."

"Oh, begitu!" kata Sara yang kemudian mlirik Sakura yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Bagaimana denganmu _senpai?_ Apakah pengiringmu dari _Music Department_ juga?"

"Ya. Dia _senpai-_ nya sahabatku. Anggota Klub Paduan Suara."

"Oh, jadi dia kenalan Yamanaka _-senpai?"_

"Ya, begitulah! Omong-omong, kau bergabung dalam Klub apa, Akazawa _-chan_?" tanya Sakura.

"Klub Renang. Sebagian besar anggotanya adalah murid _Regular Department,_ makanya aku belum mendapatkan pengiring."

"Begitu rupanya. Ternyata kau juga anak Klub Olahraga sama sepertiku?"

"Ya. Moriyama _-kun_ dan Namikaze Menma _-senpai_ juga. Jadi di sini ada empat orang dari Klub Olahraga," kata Sara. "Andai aku dan Namikaze Menma _-senpai_ punya kenalan seperti kalian juga, kami pasti sudah dapat pengiring!" tambahnya.

"Kau pasti akan segera mendapatkannya," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _senpai!"_ sahut Sara yang kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan kali ini kita akhiri sampai di sini. Jika tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, kalian semua boleh kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" kata Kakashi.

" _Hai, sensei!"_ kata semua peserta serentak.

"Namikaze _-kun!"_ panggil Sakura, ketika Menma sudah hampir sampai di depan kelasnya.

Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya. Namun saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk balas tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma _to the point._

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah _paper bag_ dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan _paper bag_ tersebut pada Menma. "Kemarin, Namikaze Naruto _-kun_ meninggalkan itu di ruang latihan. Tolong kembalikan padanya, ya?!" kata Sakura.

Menma menerima _paper bag_ tersebut. Lalu, mengintip benda apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata itu adalah blazer Naruto.

" _Yappari…."_ gumam Menma.

"Apa kau barusan bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Menma menggeleng. "Tidak. Lagipula, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya hari ini juga. Kami masih punya beberapa cadangan di rumah. Yah, tapi terima kasih. Pasti akan kukembalikan padanya."

" _Whoa! Sugooii…!"_ kata Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan menatap Menma.

"Apa?" tanya Menma merenggut.

"Sebelumnya, aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa mengeluarkan lebih dari lima kata … tapi ternyata kau bisa merepet juga!" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum-senyum menyemangati.

Sakura senang juga bisa melihatnya lepas kontrol begitu. Menma mendelik padanya, tapi lambat-laun ia melihat kebekuan di sorot matanya mencair. Mungkinkah dia sudah bosan bersikap ketus padanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berdamai sedikit dengan dirinya sendiri?! Apa pun itu, Sakura senang melihat Menma bisa mengobrol santai dengannya.

"Bukannya sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, Haruno?" kata Menma mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ah, iya! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi ya, Namikaze _-kun!"_ sahut Sakura yang kemudian segera berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil di koridor.

Sebelum kembali ke kelasnya sendiri, Menma mengeluarkan blazer Naruto yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening karena ia melihat ada beberapa lembar kertas di dalamnya. Penasaran, Menma pun mengeluarkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Rupanya kertas-kertas itu berisi tangga-tangga nada beserta not-not baloknya.

' _Haruno suka menggubah lagu, ya?'_ pikir Menma yang kemudian membalik salah satu kertas.

Tercetak di sana beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan tangan.

" _ **Sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan juga hari sebelumnya. Aku senang bisa berduet denganmu. Untuk lirik lagunya … buat sendiri, ya?" – Haruno Sakura—**_

Menma tersenyum. Rupanya Haruno Sakura menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk Naruto. Ia pun kembali memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam plastik.

.

.

Senju Tsunade mempelajari _medical record_ di tangannya dengan teliti. Pasien barunya kali ini ternyata sangat membutuhkan pengawasan ekstra. Mereka harus mengawasi jadwal pemberian obatnya secara rutin dan juga harus memberikan perawatan yang terbaik.

"Mengapa anda tidak menyerahkannya pada _Department HPB_ dan malah mempercayakannya pada kami _Department Pediatrics_?" tanyanya pada orangtua pasien yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukankah orangtua pasien berhak memilih dokter untuk anaknya?" yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, memang. Tapi apakah anda yakin untuk mempercayakan putera anda pada tim kami?" tanya Tsunade pula.

"Bukankah puteraku yang satu lagi pernah ditangani oleh kalian 5 tahun yang lalu? Saya meminta maaf atas perlakuan suami saya terhadap kalian waktu itu. Tapi menurut saya, putera kami yang satu ini akan lebih merasa nyaman jika ditangani oleh para tenaga ahli seperti kalian."

Tsunade mengangguk mendengar penjelasan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan putera anda pada kami semua. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya," kata Tsunade yang kemudian kembali membaca _medical record_ di tangannya.

Wanita di hadapannya hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, dia sudah dirawat itensif di salah satu Rumah Sakit London selama enam bulan terakhir dan sudah dua kali melakukan operasi?"

"Ya!" Wanita itu—Namikaze Kushina membenarkan. "Saya juga sudah menyertakan kartu nama dokter yang menanganinya selama dirawat sana. Jadi anda bisa berdiskusi dengan beliau kapan pun anda mau," tambahnya.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba anda membawanya ke Jepang? Bukankah fasilitas yang ada di sana sudah tidak diragukan lagi kelengkapan maupun kemajuan teknologinya?"

"Itu permintaan pribadi puteraku. Dia ingin kembali ke Jepang supaya kami berdua bisa tinggal dengan keluarga yang lengkap."

"…tapi dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang seperti itu, seharusnya kalian tidak mengizinkannya rawat jalan. Itu akan membahayakan nyawanya."

Kushina mulai terisak. "Kami juga sangat tahu akan risiko tersebut, tetapi kami ingin dia menikmati hidupnya di luar sana. Lagipula, dia masih anak-anak dan anak-anak itu membutuhkan kebebasan. Kebebasan untuk berteman, kebebasan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Kami tidak ingin merebut semua itu darinya, karena yang terpenting bagi kami saat ini adalah kebahagiaannya."

Tsunade mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"Terima kasih," kata Kushina yang kemudian menggunakan tisu tersebut untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Tsunade mengangguk paham. Jika saat ini ia berada dalam posisi Namikaze Kushina, mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

-HnY-

.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa akrab dengan yang lain?" tanya Menma basa-basi.

"Heh~ kau pikir aku siapa?" lawan bicaranya bertanya balik.

"Itu berarti jawabannya adalah 'Iya'? Kau memang hebat!" puji Menma yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ pada saudara kembarnya tersebut.

Naruto menerima _paper bag_ tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Itu adalah blazer yang ia pinjamkan pada Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain itu, di dalamnya ada beberapa lembar kertas. Ia pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Dia membuatkanku sebuah lagu?"

"Hn. Gadis yang menarik, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Menma bahkan bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Lagunya? Tentu saja aku suka. Ini lagu yang bagus!" jawabnya polos.

"Maksudku orangnya!?"

"Eh? Mengapa tiba-tiba—"

"Tak apa kalau kau menyukainya. Aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati," potong Menma.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menyukai seseorang."

"Jangan begitu! Jatuh cinta itu … bagus untukmu," kata Menma pula.

"Oh iya, kompetisinya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Menma mengambil tas-nya. Lalu, mengeluarkan _print out_ yang diberikan Kakashi. Ia pun menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Naruto yang masih dalam posisi setengah duduk.

Naruto mengambil kertas _A4_ tersebut dari tangan Menma.

"Temanya _'Opening up'?_ Dan waktunya bulan depan?" tanya Naruto.

Menma mengangguk. "Dan aku belum mendapatkankan seorang pengiring."

"Minta tolong Ichijou _-san_ saja!"

"Dia sudah diambil anak kelas satu," jawab Menma.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku carikan pengiring dari salah satu penggemarku?"

"Tidak! Jangan mereka!"

" _Eh? Nande?"_

"Mereka berisik!"

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku minta tolong Ryuzetsu _-senpai._ "

"Siapa itu?"

"Ketua Klub Karate."

"Ketua Klub Karate katamu? Kau sudah mempunyai begitu banyak kenalan meskipun kau hanya murid baru di _Seiso Academy?_ " tanya Menma _shock._

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

' _Sebenarnya sepopuler apa Adikku ini?'_ pikir Menma dalam hati. Dia benar-benar merasa terkalahkan dengan telak.

"Omong-omong, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga belum mendapatkan seorang pengiring, kan?" tanya Menma selang beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kupikir aku akan berbicara dengan Matsuyama _-senpai_ setelah aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit nanti."

"Matsuyama yang itu? Yang anak KMO juga?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hh… dia dan dua orang temannya nyaris memukulku beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Menma.

"Sebentar! Apakah saat itu kau menyiramkan 'minyak tanah' pada mereka?"

"Minyak tanah? Ada juga aku dan mereka disiram air oleh Haruno _-san."_

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maksudku, apakah kau secara tak sadar telah membuat mereka sakit hati dengan ucapanmu?"

Menma termenung.

" _Yappari!_ Ayolah, berhenti bersikap ketus pada semua orang! Tidak heran kau kalah populer dariku."

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Itu sudah bawaan lahir!" kata Menma.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Ah, dasar!" sambung Naruto.

Menma hanya menghela nafas. Lalu, mendekatkan sebuah kursi pada ranjang dan mendudukinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah terpikirkan judul lagu yang akan kau bawakan untuk sesi pertama?"

"Mm… _'Opening up'_ , ya? Mungkin _Tristesse_."

Menma langsung terdiam dan menunduk dalam begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis tetapi mana mungkin ia menunjukkan ekspresi seperi itu di depannya. Menma pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Naruto aku tahu kalau sang _'Pujangga Piono'_ Chopin adalah musisi favoritmu … tapi bukankah _itu_ adalah lagu yang sedih dan tragis?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia pun bercerita ada seseorang yang mengajarinya bahwa karya tersebut bisa dimainkan dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Sebuah penampilan yang mengabaikan _Tristesse_ adalah _piece_ yang sedih akan membuat lagu itu tidak terasa tragis melainkan gagah. Jadi itu bukan musik tentang sebuah akhir. Selama kau tidak menutup jalanmu sendiri … jalan akan selalu tetap terbuka untukmu. Itu sebabnya ini bukan lagu tentang cara berpisah. Ini adalah tentang awal yang mengikuti keberangkatan.

"Bagaimana jika nilaimu dikurangi karena menurut para juri lagu tersebut tidak sesuai dengan tema?" tanya Menma.

"Apakah kau meragukan kemampuanku? Mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat nilai tertinggi, tapi aku pasti akan maju ke sesi berikutnya!"

"Dengan Matsuyama _-senpai?_ Kau percaya diri sekali, ya?"

"Tertular olehmu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kurasa aku akan membawakan _Wieniawski's Pollonaise Brillante No.1 In D Major_ …."

" _It's powerful and has the sentiment of opening up a path, right?_ "

Menma mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan menunjukkan penampilan yang sempurna. Lagu itu … untukmu. _It's opening up without a doubt."_

"Eh~ kau membuatku terharu."

Menma meraih tangan Naruto yang tidak terpasang jarum infus dan menggenggamnya erat. Diciumnya punggung tangan Naruto penuh sayang. "Aku menyayangimu. Kau harus kuat, ya?"

" _Hai. Arigatou, Nii-san."_

Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Jika lagu itu Menma persembahkan untuknya, tak diragukan lagi dia akan memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan. Dengan begitu, Menma pasti akan meraih nilai tertinggi di sesi pertama nanti.

"Aku juga pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik di kompetisi nanti," tambah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu … kau harus cepat pulih!"

Naruto mengangguk. "Azusa _-sensei_ bilang, aku sudah boleh pulang minggu depan."

"Miura _-sensei,_ ya?"

"Hm. Dia dokter favoritmu, kan? Dulu saat kau dirawat di sini, katamu dia dokter tingkat pertama?"

"Iya. Sekarang, dia pasti sudah menjadi dokter yang hebat."

Naruto membenarkan.

"Omong-omong soal Miura _-sensei_ , apakah dia sudah punya calon suami?"

"Mm… jadi rasa sukamu terhadap wanita yang lebih tua berasal dari sana, ya?" goda Naruto yang sontak membuat pipi Menma merona merah.

"Kalau tidak salah, para Suster sering membicarakannya. Katanya, Azusa _-sensei_ akan menikah dengan dokter spesialis jantung musim semi tahun depan."

" _Souka?_ Jadi dia masih naksir berat dengan Hamaoka _-sensei_ hingga sekarang?"

"Menurutku mereka pasangan yang serasi. Kau tidak patah hati karenanya, kan?"

"Miura _-sensei_ itu sudah cantik dari lahir. Wajar kalau banyak yang suka. Jadi aku tidak patah hati," jawab Menma.

Naruto tertawa. "Begitu, ya? Cantik dari lahir. Sebesar itukah rasa sukamu padanya?"

Menma memalingkan muka. Namun Naruto masih bisa melihat rona merah di wajah saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Omong-omong, karena besok _weekend_ … malam ini aku yang akan menginap di sini. Lalu _Okaa-san,_ katanya mendapatkan undangan untuk tampil di Berlin minggu depan. Apakah itu baik-baik saja untukmu?"

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu! Aku sudah biasa ditinggal _Okaa-san_ setiap kali dia ada pertunjukan di luar negeri. Sama sepertimu yang sudah terbiasa ditinggal _Otou-san_ untuk urusan bisnis."

"…tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya _Okaa-san_ pergi ke luar negeri saat kau sedang sakit, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan masih ada kau dan juga _Otou-san_ yang menemaniku…." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Menma balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Meskipun kondisi Naruto sedang _drop_ seperti ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum padahal beberapa hari yang lalu saudara kembarnya tersebut sampai tak sadarkan diri. Para dokter sampai mengganti _chemoport-_ nya. Sekarang saja wajahnya pucat pasi, bahkan peralatan kedokteran masih banyak yang menempel di tubuhnya.

" _Ne,_ Naruto! Kau akan baik-baik saja saat kompetisi nanti, kan? Kau tidak akan pingsan lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Eh? Mana kutahu soal itu, tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bersikap egois seperti waktu itu. Kalau aku merasa sakit pasti akan langsung kuceritakan padamu."

"Janji, ya? Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Mm… aku janji!"

"Saat itu kau benar-benar hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, tahu!"

" _Gomen,"_ kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di ketuk. Naruto dan Menma menoleh dalam waktu bersamaan. Rupanya yang datang adalah dr. Miura Azusa bersama seorang perawat.

"Ah, Menma _-kun!_ Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa dokter cantik tersebut.

"Sa.. saya baik-baik saja, _sensei_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Boleh minggir sebentar?"

"Te.. tentu saja _, sensei!"_ jawab Menma yang kemudian menurut.

Naruto hanya menahan tawa melihat saudara kembarnya tersebut. Menma sampai berbicara terbata-bata karena salah tingkah di depan sang dokter.

Dokter cantik itu mulai memeriksa kondisi Naruto dan mencatat hasilnya dalam papan _chart_. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kondisimu semakin membaik dari hari-hari kemarin. Jika terus begini, kau benar-benar bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit minggu depan, tetapi mohon diingat untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri."

" _Hai, sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu."_

dr. Miura Azusa mengangguk. Ia pun mengusap kepala Naruto penuh sayang sambil tersenyum lembut.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Menma jadi sedikit iri. Namun ia juga merasa senang sekaligus lega karena dokter favoritnya tersebut ternyata tidak berubah. Dia selalu memperlakukan pasiennya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Memikirkan bahwa dia akan segera menikah, rasanya ia tidak rela.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Menma? Tidak boleh begitu! Seharusnya kau ikut bahagia!'_ ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Yosh! Akhirnya chapter tiga selesai. See you next chapter, minna! Terimakasih untuk kalian yang selalu meninggalkan jejaknya. Dan mohon maaf apabila masih ada typo yang nyelip. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Anime, lagu-lagu J-pop, and manga '_ _ **Kiniro no Corda**_ _/_ _ **La Corda d'Oro~'**_ _by_ _ **Yuki Kure**_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Hikari no Yume - North Wind and Sunshine_

 _Genre : Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! MenmaSara._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 4**_

 _ **.**_

Di salah satu ruang latihan, Sara sedang berlatih. Di sana juga ada Rosemary yang sedang menonton penampilan gadis itu sambil duduk di atas _grand piano._

Minggu lalu, sang peri meminta Sara untuk mempelajari _Gavotte_. Setelah mempelajari _Gavotte_ selama satu minggu penuh, permainan Sara semakin membaik saja. Tidak salah ia memilih gadis itu sebagai salah satu peserta. Sara memang memiliki potensi dalam musik.

" _It's a lovely tune, right?"_ kata Rosmary setelah Sara selesai memainkan _Gavotte._

"Ya, seperti yang kau bilang minggu lalu aku hanya perlu jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri," kata Sara yang dibalas Rosemary dengan senyuman.

"…tapi Rossy soal kompetisi itu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mau menjadi pengiringku."

"Begitu? Tentu sulit bagi murid _Regular Department_ untuk mendapatkan satu. Aku juga pernah membahas hal ini, kan? Tapi kau bilang tidak mau kucarikan!"

"Maaf soal itu, tapi karena kau sudah banyak membantuku … kupikir aku harus mencarinya sendiri."

"Um… tapi waktunya tinggal dua minggu lagi, kan?"

Ketika Sara hendak menjawab pertanyaan Rosemary, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Akazawa _-san._ Aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata orang itu.

Sara memerhatikan seorang gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan seragam _Music Department_ dengan pin _silve_ r yang tersemat di dasinya. Gadis itu pun langsung membungkuk padanya.

"Salam kenal, Akazawa _-san!_ Aku murid kelas satu dari Departmen Musik, Tokita Megumi."

"Halo juga!" kata Sara yang masih heran dengan maksud kedatangan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Begini… jika kau belum memutuskan siapa yang menjadi pengiring untuk kompetisi nanti, maukah kau memilihku?"

" _Eh? Hountou?"_ tanya Sara.

"Ya! Aku ingin berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi itu dengan jalan lain!" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sara mungkin tidak menyadarinya tetapi Rosemary yang masih melayang di dekatnya tahu bahwa senyuman gadis itu adalah palsu. Namun Sara terlihat begitu senang dan langsung memegang tangan gadis itu. Rosemary jadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak yakin dengan pilihan Sara.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan!"

" _Same with me, it's a pleasure to be working with you!"_

Setelah berkata demikian, gadis itu pun pamit dan undur diri. Sara melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Rossy, bukankah ini hebat? Aku akhirnya mendapatkan seorang pengiring!" bisik Sara dengan senyum ceria.

Namun berlawanan dengan Sara yang masih tersenyum senang, gadis itu yang kini tengah memunggunginya menampakkan ekspresi datar nan dingin.

.

-HnY-

.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencari Matsuyama Akira menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melewati _madding._ Buletin terbaru hari ini adalah nama-nama siswa/siswi yang terdaftar sebagai pengiring dalam _concours._ Merasa penasaran, ia pun membaca pengumuman tersebut.

.

 _The Concours Musical School_

 _Accompanist :_

 _Musical Department 1_ _st_ _Year Group A Megumi Tokita – Sara Akazawa_

 _Musical Department 2_ _nd_ _Year Group A Sei Ichijou – Hikaru Moriyama_

 _Musical Department 3_ _rd_ _Year Group B Sasori Akasuna – Haruno Sakura_

 _Musical Department 3_ _rd_ _Year Group B Ryuzetsu – Menma Namikaze_

 _Musical Department 3_ _rd_ _Year Group C Suigetsu Hozuki – Anzu Yamazaki_

 _Musical Department 3_ _rd_ _Year Group C Juugo – Sasuke Uchiha_

 _._

' _Ini gawat. Hanya aku yang belum mendapatkan pengiring,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Matsuyama _-senpai_ ada di mana sih?" gumam Naruto yang kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor.

Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah mencarinya di ruang Klub Music Orchestra. Ia bahkan mencari kakak kelasnya tersebut di setiap ruang latihan, toilet, taman depan, ruang kelas 3-A, Cafetaria, perpustakaan, dan juga atap sekolah. Namun orang yang dicarinya itu belum juga ia temukan, padahal tubuhnya sudah menjerit lelah.

' _Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi, tubuhku!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati begitu ia sampai di _main gate Seiso Academy_ dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda asing yang terbang menuju wajahnya. Tidak, itu bukan benda asing melainkan sosok mungil yang akhirnya menabrak hidungnya yang mancung. Rupanya makluk yang berbeda spesies dengannya tersebut tengah dikejar-kejar seekor burung gereja.

"Sial, terkadang para hewan bisa melihatku!" gumam makhluk tersebut yang segera menjauh dari wajah Naruto.

"Kalau burung gereja, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain soalnya mereka itu cukup lucu, kan?"

"Eh? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya makluk itu terkejut.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Itu karena … kau bukan _yosei_ pertama yang aku temui."

"Jadi, kau pernah bertemu dengan makhluk sejenisku sebelumnya? Di mana? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Saat aku masih tingal di London. Aku bertemu dengannya di sekolahku yang lama. Apakah kau juga peri musik sepertinya?"

Sang peri mengangguk. "Namaku Rosemary. Jadi siapa nama peri yang kau temui itu? Dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Namanya Dandelion. Yah, tapi walaupun dia memiliki nama yang feminin … dia itu laki-laki."

Mata Rosemary berkaca-kaca. "Kau bertemu dengan Lion?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku memanggilnya Dand," jawabnya.

" _Yokatta,_ dia masih hidup."

"Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan dalam kondisi penuh luka ketika aku menemukannya di rerumputan. Walaupun begitu kau tak perlu merasa khawatir karena saat itu aku langsung mengobatinya. Katanya, dia diserang burung gagak…." cerita Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya."

" _Iie._ Dia juga banyak membantuku berlatih. Berkatnya, teknik dan kemampuanku dalam bermain piano meningkat."

Rosemary mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," kata Rosemary.

"Aku hanya lelah. Bukan masalah besar," jawab Naruto.

"Apakah kau sedang mencari seseorang? Soalnya kau terengah-engah dan juga berkeringat."

"Iya. Aku sedang mencari kakak kelasku. Namanya Matsuyama Akira."

"Oh, salah satu _violinist_ dari Klub Orchestra?" tanya Rosemary pula.

"Benar. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu namanya saja karena pernah melihatnya dalam kompetisi ensembel tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu dia menjadi violin kedua dan yang memainkan piano adalah Ichijou Sei. Ah iya! Aku melihat Matsuyama di dekat danau tadi."

"Terima kasih, Rosemary."

"Ya, sama-sama!" sahut Rosemary.

" _Jaa matta ne!"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian undur diri.

Rosemary menatap kepergian Naruto sambil menggigit bibir.

" _Doushite?_ Padahal dia bisa melihat kami, tapi mengapa auranya seperti itu?" ujarnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

.

Di depan danau yang terletak di belakang gedung _Seiso Academy,_ seorang pemuda duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sambil menatap langit biru nan luas. Kilauan dalam iris matanya yang berwarna hijau lumut nampak meredup.

"Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa terbang di langit yang sempit meskipun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMA. Sungguh menyakitkan padahal aku ingin terbang lebih tinggi lagi, di langit yang lebih luas. Apakah aku sudah mencapai batasku walaupun aku sangat menyukai violin?" gumamnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya yang agak panjang menutupi sebagian dahi. Helaiannya yang tidak disisir rapi membuat beberapa anak rambutnya mencuat keluar. Namun rambutnya yang agak berantakan itu tak mengurangi ketampanan sang pemuda.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau terbang bersamaku, _senpai?"_

Mendengar suara dengan nada ceria tersebut, pemuda itu pun menoleh ke belakang. Di sana seseorang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

" _Namikaze Naruto-kun, right?"_ tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya. Kau tahu, Matsuyama- _senpai?!_ Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana sejak tadi. Rupanya kau sedang melamun di sini?" sahut Naruto yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan beralaskan rerumputan.

"Untuk apa sampai repot-repot mencariku? Dan apa maksud perkataanmu? Terbang bersamamu? Huh!"

"Maksudku jika _senpai_ tidak keberatan, maukah kau menjadi pengiringku?"

"Jangan main-main denganku! Jelas-jelas saudaramu yang menyebalkan itu berkata, kalau aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan anak-anak dari _Regular Department!"_ bentak Matsuyama Akira setengah frustasi.

"Eh? Apakah dia bilang begitu? Tolong jangan diambil hati! Terkadang dia memang keterlaluan tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Cih!" responnya.

"Aku sungguh-sunguh _senpai._ Tolong jadilah pengiringku!"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengimbangi levelmu. Jadi, lebih baik kau rekrut orang lain saja!"

"Memang benar bahwa dalam memainkan instrumen musik, teknik itu sangat penting tapi aku benar-benar sedang mencari seseorang sepertimu. _Senpai,_ kau sangat menyukai violin 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah berpartisipasi dalam kompetesi ini dengan menjadi pengiringku."

Akira tidak pernah mengira akan ada seseorang yang meminta bantuannya seperti ini, terlebih orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. _Pianist_ berbakat yang sangat populer di kalangan para siswi _Seiso Academy_. Ia juga tahu bahwa diantara murid-murid _Seiso Academy,_ Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka yang sangat menyukai musik dari lubuk hati. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam kata-katanya.

"Jika kau serius dengan kata-katamu, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pengiringmu."

" _Hountou desu ka?"_

" _Yeah!_ Aku tidak ingin terbang di langit yang sempit."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu senpai."_

"Yah, sama-sama. Jadi untuk sesi pertama nanti lagu apa yang kau pilih?"

" _Tristesse,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bukankah temanya _'opening up'?_ Mengapa memilih _piece_ itu?"

Naruto pun menjelaskan apa alasannya memilih lagu tersebut.

" _Souka?_ Baiklah, mari kita lakukan! Untuk jadwal latihannya, bagaimana?"

"Mari kita latihan setiap hari!" seru Naruto.

"Termasuk saat _weekend?"_

"Maaf _senpai_ , tapi kalau _weekend_ aku tidak bisa."

"Kau ada janji kencan?" tanya Akira yang kemudian menyeringai.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ya, aku ada janji tapi bukan janji kencan."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita latihan setiap pulang sekolah! Dan untuk durasinya, bagaimana kalau selama 2 jam per harinya?"

" _Gomennasai senpai._ Kupikir aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus berlatih lebih dari 90 menit. Tolong jangan salah paham. Itu bukan karena aku tidak serius atau setengah hati."

"Kau punya masalah kesehatan?" tanya Akira walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya asal tebak setelah akhirnya menyadari bahwa wajah _kohai-_ nya tersebut tampak pucat.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Eh? Serius? Ah, betul juga! Kau juga sakit minggu lalu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dokter bilang, aku tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Tidak boleh memforsir tubuhmu, ya? Baiklah aku mengerti."

Akira kemudian bercerita bahwa Kakek dan Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter.

"Sebenarnya mereka mengharapkanku untuk menjadi penerusnya, tetapi aku lebih tertarik dengan musik. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih masuk _Seiso Academy_. Untungnya mereka tidak terlalu marah karena Adikku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter."

"Oh, jadi _senpai_ punya Adik?"

"Ya. Seorang adik laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan. Adik laki-lakiku yang ingin menjadi dokter. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku," jawab Akira.

"Mm… jadi Adik laki-laki _senpai_ itu seumuran Moriyama _-kun?"_

"Moriyama? Oh, maksudmu peserta _concours_ yang masih kelas satu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dia _cellis_ yang berbakat. Kudengar hobinya adalah membaca buku."

"Begitu? Ya, sepertinya dia memang anak yang jenius. Sayangnya dia tidak pandai bergaul."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Akira kembali menengadah menatap langit. Langit terlihat begitu jauh untuk dijangkau. Namun ia tidak akan pernah menyerah akan mimpinya untuk dapat terbang di langit yang luas tersebut.

"Terkadang Matsuyama _-senpai_ mengingatkanku pada Menma," komentar Naruto.

"Apanya?" tanya Akira setengah sewot karena ia tidak mau dibandingkan dengan orang itu.

"Dia menyukai langit sama seperti _senpai_. Bedanya, Menma sekaligus membenci langit itu sendiri."

"Oh!" respon Akira singkat. "…tapi kupikir aku sedikit mengerti apa alasannya," lanjutnya selang beberapa menit kemudian.

"Omong-omong, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu _senpai?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Tentu," jawab Akira yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka daftar kontak, lalu menunjukkan kontaknya sendiri pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku blazer. Lalu, mencatat nomor tersebut.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi _senpai_ begitu kita akan latihan."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti!" pamit Akira yang kemudian berdiri. Lalu, beranjak pergi.

Naruto sendiri tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berbaring di bawah pohon sakura seperti ini benar-benar terasa nyaman. Ditambah angin musim semi menyebarkan aroma bunga tersebut melalui udara. Angin musim semi yang sejuk membuat tubuhnya rileks. Ia jadi mengantuk. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara viola dari kejauhan.

Seseorang tengah memainkan karya Schumann Kinderszenen – _Traumereii Op.15_

" _That's different from a violin. It's lower and more calm. A gentle sound,"_ gumam Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Mendengar lagu ini, ia merasa seperti sedang berdiri di bawah pohon _momoji_ yang dedaunannya berguguran karena diterbangkan oleh angin musim gugur.

" _Ah, dame!_ Masih kurang bagus!" teriak seseorang begitu lagu tersebut berakhir.

Saking kerasnya suara orang itu, Naruto sampai terperanjat.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terperanjat karena kaget? Baru saja ia mendengar suara viola yang begitu menenangkan, tetapi suara lembut tersebut langsung dirusak dengan teriakan nyaring setengah frustasi.

Naruto pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sumber suara dan langsung berhenti begitu melihat seseorang sedang cemberut sambil memasukkan viola-nya ke dalam _case_.

"Rupanya Sakura _-san_. Kupikir siapa?" kata Naruto.

Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto?" ujarnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kesal begitu Sakura _-san?"_ tanya Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum.

" _Ano ne,_ pengiringku—Sasori _-senpai._ Dia bilang, performaku tidak berbunga. Jadi selama performaku masih seperti itu, dia tidak mau berlatih bersamaku."

"Berbunga?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya aku fokus pada hal itu. Aku ingin melodiku jadi diri sendiri tanpa kegoyahan."

"Kalau berbicara soal bunga, aku jadi ingat…."

"Mm?"

"Mau mampir ke rumahku sebentar?" tawar Naruto.

" _Eh? Nande?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," jawab Naruto.

Sakura yang penasaran memutuskan untuk mampir.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Naruto mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di dalam ternyata sudah ada supirnya dan juga Menma.

"Kau pergi ke mana saja sih? Kalau ku kirim pesan itu baca!" kata Menma sewot.

" _Gomen._ Aku berlatih dulu tadi. Omong-omong, Sakura _-san_ boleh ikut kita 'kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya," sahut Naruto.

"Ya sudah," respon Menma singkat.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto di jok tengah.

Mobil mulai melaju. Di jok depan, entah mengapa Menma seperti sedang mengawasinya dan Naruto lewat kaca spion. Sakura jadi merasa canggung. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Namikaze, Sakura terkesima. Rumah mereka begitu besar dengan eksterior bergaya Eropa. Sementara Menma langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto mengajaknya ke belakang rumah. Ternyata di belakang juga ada taman yang tak kalah luas dengan halaman depan rumah.

Naruto mengajaknya ke rumah kaca. Begitu mereka masuk, Sakura terpesona. Di rumah kaca tersebut ternyata tumbuh bunga mawar beraneka warna.

"Meski tidak sama dengan bunga yang kau maksud, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang taman mawar ini? Cantik, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Sangat."

"Semua bunga yang ada di sini dikumpulkan oleh _Otou-san_."

"Wah! Ayahmu suka bunga?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga. Itulah sebabnya Ayahku mengumpulkan semua bunga ini untuk membuatnya senang."

"Wow! Ayahmu terdengar romantis!" kata Sakura.

"Kupikir Ayahku suka hal-hal yang indah. Hal-hal di alam, benda seni, Ibuku, juga musik. Cita-cita Ayahku telah terwujud di tempat ini. Semua yang di sini cantik murni, terpisah dari dunia luar."

Sakura hanya bergumam _'Hm'_ dan terus berjalan mengelilingi rumah kaca sambil melihat-lihat semua mawar yang tumbuh di sana. Ada mawar merah, putih, kuning, merah muda, bahkan bunga mawar dengan persilangan tiga warna.

"Oh?" kata Sakura begitu melihat semak mawar yang dihiasi bunga mawar biru.

"Kau menyadarinya? Itu mawar biru, yang katanya keberadaannya untuk waktu lama adalah mustahil. Mereka favorit Kakakku."

"Mm… jadi Namikaze _-kun_ suka mawar biru?" tanya Sakura pula.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ini adalah karya seni, dengan susah payah dan secara artifisial dibuat oleh tangan manusia. Tapi masalahnya, bunga tersebut tak dapat berkembang di luar rumah kaca ini. Sebagai makhluk hidup, hal itu bisa dianggap penyimpangan."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga mawar biru pada Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berkata begitu tentang mereka, kan kasihan."

"Kau itu baik hati, ya, Sakura _-san?"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian memetik satu tangkai bunga. "Akan layu beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin mawar ini sedang menunggu dipetik seseorang sebelum dia layu."

Sakura tertegun. Mengapa sekarang suara Naruto terdengar bergetar? Ekspresinya juga terlihat sendu, seolah Naruto tidak sedang menceritakan soal mawar biru melainkan menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Atau mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memiliki mawar ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Tidak masalah, tapi menurutku itu akan cepat layu dan kemudian … mati."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya dunia luar," kata Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Naruto terkejut. Untuk sesaat matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sakura menyentuh tangannya yang masih memegang setangkai mawar biru. Sakura kemudian mengambil bunga tersebut. Saat tangan lembut gadis itu tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan tangannya, Naruto masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

"Aku terbang di langit yang sempit dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi karena orang-orang yang pernah kutemui, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa langit luar di dunia kita tidaklah terbatas. Dan aku ingin menunjukkan langit biru nan luas itu pada mawar ini."

Naruto terharu. Ia tak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis seperti Haruno Sakura.

"Astaga, aku harus segera pulang!" kata Sakura beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu dan makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku mengejar bus terakhir. Lain kali saja, ya?"

"Kalau kau khawatir soal itu, aku bisa meminta Yamato _-san_ untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Naruto!" pamit Sakura.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura _-san."_

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu rumah kaca.

Naruto masih berdiri sambil terus menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kurasa aku … jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura _-san!"_ gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Perkataannya soal mawar biru sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar kiasan semata. Namun ia sekaligus menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Mawar biru itu adalah favorit Kakaknya, makanya Menma selalu merawat mawar-mawar tersebut dengan baik.

Setiap pagi—sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Menma pasti akan datang ke rumah kaca ini. Lalu, meluangkan waktunya untuk menyiram mawar-mawar tersebut. Meskipun mereka memiliki tukang kebun, tetapi kalau soal mawar biru pasti Menma sendiri yang akan merapikan sulur-sulurnya juga memberi mereka pupuk.

Ia sendiri kurang lebih sama seperti mawar-mawar biru tersebut. Favorit Menma. Semenjak ia sakit, Ayahnya bahkan memisahkannya dari dunia luar. Ia diberikan izin untuk tetap bersekolah dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti sekarang ini semata-mata karena dukungan Ibunya. Itulah sebabnya ketika Sakura berkata bahwa dia akan memperlihatkan setangkai mawar biru yang dipetiknya tadi dunia luar, ia benar-benar merasa tersentuh. Haruno Sakura mengingatkannya pada Ibunya—Kushina.

.

-HnY-

.

"Apakah tempoku sudah oke?" tanya Sara setelah kurang lebih satu jam ia berlatih bersama Tokita Megumi.

"Ya. Itu terdengar bagus," jawab Megumi yang masih duduk di depan _grand piano._

"Kalau begitu kupikir kita sudahi dulu saja latihan hari ini."

"Eh? Tapi kompetisinya besok, kan? Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Megumi.

"Tak apa. Maaf ya, sudah menahanmu sampai selarut ini."

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu, Akazawa _-san."_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya? Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Sara.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok!" balas Megumi.

Begitu Sara keluar dari dalam ruangan, Megumi mencibir.

"Sebenarnya dia menganggap kompetisi itu sebagai apa? Hanya latihan selama satu jam per hari? Dia pikir bisa bertahan hingga sesi terakhir dengan niat setengah-setengah begitu? Mengapa orang seperti dia mendapatkan kesempatan tergabung dalam kompetesi yang sama dengan Namikaze Menma _-senpai?"_

' _Bang!'_

Megumi memukul sembarang tuts-tuts piano untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan segera keluar dari ruang latihan.

Megumi berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil bersungungut-sungut. Dari ruang latihan yang lain, dia bisa mendengar aneka instrumen; suara clarinet Yamazaki Anzu yang dikombinasikan dengan permainan piano Hozuki Suigetsu, suara flute Uchiha Sasuke yang dikombinasikan dengan performa Juugo, dan juga duet para peserta lain dengan pengiring mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua benar-benar berlatih dengan serius. Semua melodi-melodi yang dia dengar mengingatkannya pada kerja kerasnya dalam bermain piano sejak masih kecil dulu.

Megumi sadar bahwa sebagai seorang pianis, dia tak akan terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta karena level Naruto Namikaze sudah jauh di atasnya. Namun memikirkan seseorang yang setengah hati seperti Akazawa Sara bisa menjadi salah satu peserta yang akan berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan Namikaze Menmabenar-benar membuatnya marah.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruang latihan, Akasuna Sasori bertepuk tangan.

" _I can't believe how much you've improved in such a short amount of time. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Good luck!"_

" _Se… senpai_ , tolong jangan membuatku semakin gugup!" komentar Sakura.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak percaya kau adalah murid dari _Regular Department._ "

"Ini semua juga berkat bimbingan _senpai_ selama dua minggu ini _._ Aku benar-benar menyesal karena sudah merebut kesempatan itu darimu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bukan kalian murid dari departemen reguler yang membuatku tidak terpilih. Tak terpilihnya diriku semata-mata karena kemampuanku tak cukup baik untuk mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto."

"Benar juga," jawab Sakura spontan.

"Nah, kau bahkan mengakuinya! Aku memang kecewa tetapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi tersebut sebagai pengiringmu."

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, _senpai._ Saat kau bilang performaku tidak berbunga, aku semakin giat berlatih. Aku pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam kompetisi nanti."

"Jadi mau lanjut lagi atau—"

"Mari kita berlatih sebentar lagi sebelum pulang, _senpai!_ " potong Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati!" kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat. Mereka berdua pun kembali berlatih.

.

-HnY-

.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kompetisi akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Ia benar-benar gugup. Pada saat ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tunggu, ia berpapasan dengan entah Naruto atau Menma.

" _Good Morning, Sakura-san!"_ sapa orang itu sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

" _Good morning!"_ balas Sakura yang kemudian memerhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Hari ini Naruto mengenakan _white tuxedo_ yang dipadukan dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan juga celana berwarna putih. Naruto benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan dengan pakaian tersebut.

" _Your clothes?"_ tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi heran.

" _Do I look odd?"_

" _No! You look fantastic!"_

" _Thanks."_

' _Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya heran mengapa dia menggunakan pakaian formal hari ini?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ruang ganti wanita ada di ujung _hall._ Kau lihat, sebuah ruangan di mana Akazawa _-san_ keluar?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok Sara yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang dimaksud.

Sakura semakin terkejut. Mengapa Sara juga memakai gaun hari ini? Penampilan Sara benar-benar terlihat seperti _princess._

" _Senpai, good morning!"_ sapa Sara pada mereka berdua.

" _Good morning!"_ balas Sakura dan Naruto serentak.

" _You look lovely!"_ puji Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

" _Um… thank you!"_ balas Sara dengan pipi merona merah karena malu.

Sakura pun pamit pada mereka berdua dan lekas berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Begitu memasuki ruang ganti, Sakura langsung panik.

' _Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah aku tidak bisa mengenakan seragam sekolahku?'_ pikir Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Rosemary.

"Rosemary!" teriak Sakura yang tentu saja membuat makhluk kecil tersebut kaget.

"Mengapa kau berteriak? Kau hampir merusak gendang telingaku!" sewot sang peri.

"Mengapa semua orang berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa maksumu dengan kenapa? Tentu saja karena ini adalah kontes resmi."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kita harus menggunakan pakaian formal."

"Tenang, itu bisa diatur!" kata Rosemary.

"Kau ingin gaya lolita yang _cute_ , gaya yang _elegant,_ atau _glamour?"_ lanjutnya.

"Sara sudah menggunakan _style lolita._ Aku mau yang simple tapi agak _sexy_ saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah!" kata Rosemary yang kemudian mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Sakura memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Seragam sekolahnya sudah berubah menjadi _dress_ warna putih tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga mawar merah yang lengkap dengan sulur-sulur dan durinya di bagian ujung dada kanan dan ujung rok. Di kedua kakinya telah terpasang sepatu hak berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rosemary.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti _fashion._ Yah, tapi tak apa soalnya sepertinya artis pembuka sudah tampil. Terima kasih, Rosemary."

"Yah, semoga berhasil!" kata sang peri pula.

Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

Rupanya di sana selain ada Sara juga sudah ada Menma dan Hikaru. Menma mengenakan _tuxedo_ warna hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam. Sedangkan Hikaru mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan Inggris abad ke-19.

"Wow! Lihat dirimu! Itu pakaian bangsawan Victorian era, kan?" tanya Sakura tampak _excited._

"Ya."

"Cocok untukmu! Kau terlihat seperti Oz Vessalius dalam _manga Pandora Hearts_. Apakah kau memilih pakaian itu sendiri?"

"Tidak. Kakakku yang memilihnya. Dia mengirimkan ini dari Inggris."

"Jadi kau dua bersaudara? Kupikir kau anak tunggal!"

"Tidak _, senpai._ Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai seorang Adik laki-laki dan juga Adik perempuan."

"Wah, itu benar-benar mengejutkan."

Saat Sakura hendak bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi, Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Jadi apakah semua peserta _instrument violin family_ dan pengiring kalian sudah datang?" tanya Kakashi.

" _Ano… sensei,_ sebenarnya pengiringku belum datang!" jawab Sara.

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Sudah _sensei,_ tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Apa mungkin dia sakit, ya?"

"Tokita Megumi, ya? Kalau dia, aku tadi melihatnya…." jawab Ryuzetsu.

"Jadi Tokita _-san_ ada di lingkungan sekolah _, senpai?"_ tanya Sara pula.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya masuk toilet saat aku baru keluar. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini."

" _All right then…."_ kata Kakashi meminta perhatian semua peserta.

" _The first round means that it's the first out of four rounds… to put it in simple terms, even if you come in last this round, you can still move on to the next. So don't worry to much about it."_

"Tunggu _sensei!_ Apakah kami berempat akan menjadi _rival?_ " tanya Sara.

"Tentu saja. Instrumen kalian adalah keluarga biola, kan? Peraturan sebelumnya sedikit diubah oleh Kepala Sekolah. Jadi di babak pertama ini akan dipilih delapan peserta dari para kontestan _violin family_. Nah, jangan mau kalah dengan sekolah lain!"

" _Duh, I'm kinda nervous! Namikaze-kun, don't you get nervous?"_ bisik Sakura pada Menma yang kebetulan berdiri di samping kanannya.

' _Probably not….'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

" _Controling your nervous is just another skill,"_ jawab Menma dengan ekspresi datar.

' _Geez! Right… he's right. But, of course everyone gets nervous.'_

"Baiklah, karena pengiring Akazawa belum datang. Urutannya akan diubah. Dimulai dari Moriyama, Haruno, Akazawa, dan yang terakhir Namikaze. Semoga berhasil!"

" _Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu sensei!"_ seru semua peserta serentak.

Mereka akhirnya pindah ke belakang panggung. Para peserta dari sekolah lain tampak begitu percaya diri. Walaupun ada juga sebagian peserta yang tak bisa diam karena gugup. Sakura jadi semakin gugup saja melihat mereka semua. Bagaimana pun juga dia akan tampil setelah Moriyama Hikaru.

"Haruno, tenangkan dirimu sedikit!" bisik Sasori.

"Meskipun _senpai_ bilang begitu, tetap saja aku gugup. Bagaimana pun ini kompetisi pertamaku."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan mendukungmu," kata Sasori pula.

Terdengar suara Tenten yang menjadi _host_ di panggung ini.

" _Moriyama Hikaru from class 1-A of The Music School will be the first performer. His piece is Boccherini's Cello Concerto in B Major."_

Di atas panggung Moriyama Hikaru mulai memainkan _piece_ yang dipilihnya. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa para juri bukan hanya dari _Seiso Academy_ saja tetapi juga ada juri dari sekolah-sekolah lain, bahkan dari luar negeri.

Hikaru tampil dengan sangat baik walaupun dia masih kelas satu. Para juri sampai terpukau dengan performanya. Ia memainkan _piece_ tersebut dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya.

"Um, kelihatannya Moriyama _-kun_ sudah tidak gugup lagi!" komentar Sakura.

" _He's practiced well. His pitch is spot on. A text-book performance."_

"Eh? Menurut _senpai_ begitu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

"Yah, seperti Namikaze Menma!" jawabnya setengah menyindir.

"Heh~ seseorang yang kalah dari Adikku berani berkata seperti itu?" sahut Menma yang sepatunya langsung diinjak oleh Sakura karena ia melihat Sasori sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Huh!" kata Menma sewot.

"Bagaimana rasanya diinjak oleh hak sepatuku? Sakit, bukan? Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Sasori- _senpai_ saat ini. Dasar tidak sopan!" balas Sakura.

Sasori kembali melemaskan kedua tangannya. Sementara Ryuzetsu menahan tawa.

"Haruno _-senpai!"_ panggil Sara.

"Ya?"

"Kupkir aku akan mencari Tokita Megumi. Tolong minta Yan _-senpai_ untuk mengulur waktu sebentar sampai aku datang."

"Huh? Tapi—" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Sara sudah berlari padahal dia mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Sara, kumohon jangan berlari! Itu berbahaya!" seru Menma.

"Menma _-senpai,_ maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi jika aku tidak kembali sebelum giliranku, tolong tampil sebelum aku!"

"Huh? _Hey!_ Sudah kubilang jangan lari!" kata Menma pula yang langsung berlari menyusul Sara.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan si _North Wind?_ Sikapnya langsung berubah setiap kali ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Akazawa," sahut Ryuzetsu.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai membahana di bawah panggung. Moriyama Hikaru membungkuk hormat pada para juri dan penonton.

" _Our next performer is Haruno Sakura from class 2-1 of The General Education. Performing Wagner's Under The Double Eagle."_

.

' _Di mana Tokita-san? Dia tidak mungkin lupa, kan?'_ pikir Sara terus berlari sambil mencari pengiringnya tersebut.

Sara meringis ketika ia merasakan rasa perih di tumitnya. Rupanya kakinya lecet karena ia paksa berlari dengan menggunakan _high heels._ Sara mengabaikan hal tersebut dan kembali mencari Megumi. Akhirnya matanya menagkap sosok pengiringnya sedang berdiri di belakang gedung aula dengan ponsel yang tertempel di dekat telinga.

" _It's started? Yeah…."_ kata Megumi yang kini tengah menerima sebuah panggilan telepon.

Sara baru saja akan memanggil nama pengiringnya tersebut, ketika gadis itu kembali berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

" _I told you, I had no intention of actually being her accompanist. Right… I'll think some excuse, so it't will be fine…."_

Megumi langsung memutus sambungan telepon begitu tatapan matanya tertuju pada Sara yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Tokita _-san,_ yang barusan itu… apa maksudnya?" tanya Sara.

"Ketahuan, ya? Yah, apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berminat untuk menjadi pengiringmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Apakah kau bagian dari _fans club_ Naruto _-senpai?_ Kau tahu, kakak kelas yang namanya Shion dan teman-teman satu _gank-_ nya? Mungkinkah tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Apa? Aku tak peduli dengan mereka!"

' _Tidak peduli dengan mereka ataupun Naruto-senpai? Jadi dia peduli pada orang lain? Mungkinkah dia fan-nya Uchiha-senpai atau Moriyama-kun?'_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi bagian dari peserta. Kau akan didiskualifikasi jika tidak mempunyai seorang pengiring, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa kau menganggap kompetisi musik ini serius atau tidak? Kau bertingkah seperti seorang amatir karena kau dari departemen reguler. Itu tidak adil. Kami murid departemen musik memiliki lebih banyak investasi dalam kompetisi ini karena kami semua sudah belajar instrumen yang kami sukai sejak kami masih kecil. Kami benar-benar serius tentang ini!"

"Jadi kau berbohong ketika kau berkata ingin berpartipasi dalam kontes dengan jalan lain? Aku menyadari bahwa kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku, tetapi jika musik itu penting untukmu … aku tak berpikir bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang benar untuk mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Kau harus meperlihatkannya pada orang-orang yang datang untuk mendengar musikmu. Bukan hanya itu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa seharusnya kau membuktikan pada peserta lain kalau kelak kau juga bisa seperti mereka?"

" _I agree,"_ sahut seseorang.

Sara dan Megumi menoleh bersamaan.

" _Menma-senpai?"_ kata Sara.

" _Do you understand how much trouble you're causing? Your lack of responsibility is disgusting!"_

Saat itu juga ekspresi Megumi langsung berubah. Wajahnya memerah dan ia langsung berlari sambil menangis.

' _Begitu rupanya. Jadi yang dia sukai adalah Menma-Nii?_ ' pikir Sara.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian berdua. Cepatlah kembali ke _back stage,_ Yan Tenten sudah cukup mengulur waktu!" kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ryuzetsu.

"Anak kelas satu itu adalah pengiringmu, kan? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya kabur!" kata Menma terlihat menyesal.

"Jangan khawatir, itu bukanlah salahmu. Sejak awal dia tidak berniat menjadi pengiringku. Kupikir dia hanya cemburu karena—"

"Sudah kubilang, ayo cepat kembali! Lagipula, sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu kan?" kata Ryuzetsu yang langsung menyeret Menma dengan menarik _tuxudo_ yang Menma kenakan.

Sara hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Menma berjalan mundur karena diseret dengan tidak elit oleh kakak kelas mereka.

" _Senpai,_ lepaskan tanganmu yang kasar itu dari _tuxedo_ milikku! Bagaimana kalau bagian punggungnya itu robek? Huh! Memangnya kau bisa menggantinya? Asal kau tahu saja, harga _tuxedo_ ini sangat mahal!"

"Masa bodoh! Kata Naruto, aku bebas memperlakukanmu sesukaku jika kau bertingkah seenaknya."

Sara melepas sepatunya dan langsung berlari menyusul Ryuzetsu yang masih menyeret Menma dengan paksa.

' _Aku tahu bahwa di departemen musik ada banyak orang yang merasa kesal padaku karena mereka tak terpilih. Momo-chan bahkan Rossy juga sudah memperingatkanku. Meskipun aku sudah tau itu, tetap saja hatiku terasa begitu sakit.'_

Mereka akhirnya tiba di _back stage._ Sara langsung bercerita pada Kakashi bahwa tadi ia mencari Megumi.

"Tokita _-san_ tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan, jadi dia tidak bisa tampil."

' _Apa-apaan? Mengapa kau malah berbohong pada Kakashi-sensei? Padahal pengiringmu itu sudah membuatmu kesulitan tetapi kau masih saja membelanya!?'_ pikir Menma dalam hati.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menemukan pengiring lain, sekarang. Hey! Adakah seseorang yang ingin membantunya?"

"Dia berikutnya, kan? Jadi lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan? Jika aku bisa akan aku bantu," kata Ichijou Sei.

"Zapateado – Sarasate," jawab Sara.

"Baiklah. Apakah Naruto sudah tampil?" kata Sei meminta komfirmasi dari Menma.

"Kurasa belum. Kalau tidak salah dia tampil dengan nomor urut 10 dalam panggung pianis. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau aku layak menjadi _rival-_ nya," jawab Sei.

"Begitu? Ya sudah akan kurekam. Tapi sebagai gantinya saat aku tampil nanti, tolong rekam aku juga."

Sei mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Ayo, Akazawa!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Ichijou _-senpai!"_ kata Sara.

Meskipun rasa sakit di hatinya karena penolakan Megumi tadi masih berbekas, Sara benar-benar merasa lega karena Ichijou Sei mau membantunya. Dengan langkah mantap, ia pun lekas mengikuti pemuda berambut _beige_ dan bermata _turquoise_ tersebut.

" _Akazawa Sara from class 1-2 of The Genaral Education. She will be performing Zapateado By Sarasate."_

Sara bermain dengan penuh perasaan. Pengiring penggantinya—Ichijou Sei— ternyata sangat hebat. Dia bisa mengimbangi permainannya walaupun mereka tidak pernah sekalipun berlatih bersama. Tidak heran Menma setuju untuk merekam penampilan mereka saat ini, karena Ichijou Sei memang layak menjadi _rival_ Naruto.

"Omong-omong, tumben kau mau menerima permintaan seseorang. Mungkinkah kau salah minum obat hari ini?" goda Ryuzetsu.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuknya yang ingin pamer pada Adikku. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa menyimpan rekaman _performance_ Sara untuk diriku sendiri."

"Sialan, ternyata ada udang di balik batu?!"

Ryuzetsu menghela nafas. Rasa kagumnya pada Menma langsung hilang seketika, padahal ia pikir Menma sudah berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Ternyata si _North Wind_ tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Sara langsung menjatuhkan lututnya begitu ia tiba di _back stage._ Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di babak pertama ini. Berkat bantuan Kakak kelasnya, ia tidak sampai didiskualifikasi. Sara pun menangis karena terharu.

" _Next is Namikaze Menma from Class 2-B of The Music School. Performing_ _Wieniawski's Pollonaise Brillante No.1 In D Major."_

' _Naruto seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu … piece ini untukmu. Wahai angin, kumohon sampaikan lah performance ku ini kepadanya!'_

Menma mulai bermain dengan sepenuh hati.

Ekspresi Sasori, Ryuzetsu, bahkan Sei yang tengah merekam penampilan Menma kali ini terlihat begitu terkejut sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka menyaksikan Namikaze Menma memainkan violinnya dengan hati. Permainan Menma tidak lagi terlihat seperti boneka otomatis. Kini mereka bisa merasakan ada cinta di sana.

Nada tinggi yang sempurna. Kunci rendah yang begitu halus. Ada banyak ekspresi yang berbeda untuk musik yang stabil seperti itu. Sebuah penampilan yang mengubah pendapat semua orang tentangnya. Namikaze Menma benar-benar menguasai panggung. Begitu _piece_ itu berakhir, ia bahkan mendapatkan sorakan kagum dan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah daripada para peserta yang lain.

Sementara itu di panggung yang berbeda,

" _Uchiha Sasuke from class 3-B of The Music School will be performing Morning Mood by Grieg."_

Baru saja Sasuke naik ke atas panggung, para penggemarnya langsung menjerit histeris. Para siswa yang duduk di jajaran bangku di depan mereka nampak terganggu dengan teriakan para siswi tersebut.

" _It feels like the elegant birth of morning. It's a good match to the theme. His music has class,"_ komentar salah seorang juri.

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan menarik banyak perhatian dengan karisma yang dimilikinya…." gumam Tayuya di tengah-tengah penampilan Sasuke. Dari kursi penonton di jajaran bangku paling depan, dia merekam penampilan Sasuke dengan _handy-cam_ nya.

Penampilan tersebut akhirnya ditutup dengan tepukan meriah dari para penonton.

" _Next is Yamazaki Anzu from class 3-A of The Music School will be performing Romance in G Major By Reger."_

Persis seperti Sasuke, Yamazaki Anzu juga langsung mendapatkan sorakan meriah dari para siswa begitu gadis itu naik ke atas panggung. Tayuya yang mengagumi Anzu pun merekam penampilannya dengan antusias.

Anzu memainkan _piece t_ ersebut dengan sempurna. _Dress_ yang ia kenakan hari ini pun memancarkan aura kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Rambut _caramel_ sepunggungnya ditata dengan _style_ Dewi Yunani kuno. Matanya yang berwarna violet tampak berkilau karena lampu sorot. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _Queen of Ogygia—_ Calypso dalam Mitologi Yunani.

Di panggung sebelah, suasanya juga tak kalah meriah. Sorakan kagum dan tepukan tangan para _audience_ membahana di udara begitu idola mereka naik ke atas panggung.

" _Namikaze Naruto from class 2-A of The Music School. Performing Chopin's Loath to Depart."_

" _Hey! I thought the theme was 'A beginning'? But He's playing Loath to Depart?"_ tanya seorang siswa yang duduk di jajaran bangku paling depan pada seorang temannya.

" _Yeah, but he is Naruto Namikaze after all. He's a big fan of Chopin. And I think he will do the best in this competition."_

" _Ah, that's right. You joined the same club with him, right?"_

" _Yeah. And that's song it's one of his favorites."_

Di jajaran kursi kedua, beberapa siswa/siswi juga berkomentar,

"Dia memainkan _Tristesse_? Mengapa?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

' _Piano ... Help me express my feelings!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mulai memainkan _piece_ tersebut dengan kesungguhan hati. Sebuah penampilan memukau yang melampaui kesempurnaan.

Matsuyama Akira mendukung penampilan Naruto dengan performa terbaiknya. Sama dengan pada saat mereka berdua berlatih, mereka mengabaikan _Tristesse_ sebagai _piece_ yang sedih. Mereka sama-sama meyakini dalam hati bahwa _Tristesse_ bukan lagu tentang cara berpisah, melainkan tentang awal yang baru. Duet mereka melahirkan sebuah melodi yang gagah.

Para _audience_ dan para juri menanggapi _performance_ mereka dengan positif. Nampaknya perasaan Naruto dan Akira tersampaikan pada semua orang yang ada di aula ini. Begitu _piece_ tersebut berakhir, tepuk tangan meriah pun membahana.

" _Bravo!"_

" _You're the best!"_

" _Naruto-sama I love you!"_

" _Matsuyama-senpai! Watashi anata no suki desu!"_

Naruto dan Akira pun membungkuk hormat pada semua hadirin, sebelum kembali ke _back stage._

.

-HnY-

.

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan lolos ke sesi kedua. Kemarin, diantara para pemain _instrument violin family_ dia mendapatkan posisi ke delapan. Posisi pertama ditempati oleh Menma Namikaze, disusul empat peserta dari sekolah lain, Moriyama Hikaru, dan kemudian Sara Akazawa.

Ia masih ingat siswa/siswi _Seiso Academy_ membicarakan dirinya, Sara, dan juga Hikaru setelah melihat papan pengumuman di _madding._ Siswa/siswi departemen musik bahkan mengungkapkan kekecewaan mereka karena mereka bertiga nyaris tidak lolos sesi pertama.

Menurut mereka, anak kelas satu dan juga murid-murid dari departemen reguler memang tidak seharusnya terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta. Namun meskipun respon siswa/siswi _Seiso Academy_ seperti itu, Kepala Sekolah mereka—Akihito Kira— masih mendukung mereka dan menyuruh para peserta untuk mengikuti _Training Camp_ supaya di sesi kedua nanti, merekabisa menunjukkan _performance_ terbaik dan menyapu bersih para peserta dari sekolah lain _._ Kepala Sekolah mereka tersebut memang tidak kenal ampun jika sudah membicarakan tentang kompetisi musik. Dia ingin meningkatkan profil _Seiso Academy._

Sakura jadi tidak percaya perkataan Kakashi tentang, _'daripada bertanding untuk merebutkan ranking tertinggi… tolong ingatlah bahwa hal yang terpenting adalah untuk membawa kebahagian bagi orang lain, terutama penonton'._

Waktu itu Kakashi mengatakan bahwa kalimat tersebut adalah pesan dari Kepala Sekolah. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah motivasi dari Kakashi sendiri. Dasar orang yang tidak mau jujur.

Sepengetahuannya, Kepala Sekolah mereka adalah orang yang tegas dan disiplin. Akihito Kira adalah cucu pendiri _Seiso Academy._ Bagi sang pendiri sekolah ini, hal yang terpenting adalah untuk membawa kebahagian bagi orang lain. Namun bagi Kepala Sekolah yang sekarang, kemenangan dalam _concours_ adalah harga mati. Sakura bahkan masih ingat tatapan dingin Akihito Kira yang begitu menusuk saat ada beberapa murid yang protes karena dia memilih Moriyama Hikaru, dirinya, dan juga Sara sebagai salah satu peserta.

" _Jangan khawatir! Jika di sesi kedua dan seterusnya nanti mereka bertiga kembali mengecewakanku, aku pasti akan segera mencari pengganti mereka!"_

Sakura langsung merinding begitu teringat kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan begitu lancarnya dari mulut Kepala Sekolah.

"Sakura, semalam kau bilang hari ini mau pergi ke _Training Camp_ 'kan? Memangnya tidak apa-apa bolos sekolah selama beberapa hari?" tanya Ibunya.

Hari ini Ibunya kebetulan mendapatkan _shift sore_ , jadi ia dan Ibunya bisa sarapan bersama. Sakura tentu saja senang karena ini adalah kesempatan langka. Kakeknya sedang menginap di rumah paman dan bibinya dan katanya baru akan kembali besok lusa. Sementara Ayahnya sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri dan mungkin baru bisa pulang ke Yokohama bulan depan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Okaa-san._ Itu instruksi dari Kepala Sekolah sendiri, jadi kami tidak akan dianggap membolos."

"Begitu. Kudengar, Kepala Sekolah _Seiso Academy_ yang sekarang adalah generasi ketiga, kan? Dan katanya dia masih muda?"

"Iya. Usianya 28 tahun, kalau tidak salah."

"Wah, masih muda sekali! Jadi berapa orang yang ikut?"

"Kalau tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang disuruh mengikuti _training camp_ hanya peserta, tapi tahun ini para pengiring kami juga diminta untuk mengikuti _training._ Jadi kalau semuanya bisa hadir berarti 14 orang, ditambah Kakashi _-sensei_ jadi 15."

"Kalau semuanya ikut, ya? Jadi kalau tidak ikutan tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau pengiring tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk para peserta sifatnya wajib. Memangnya kenapa _Okaa-san?"_

"Ya, tadinya kalau sifatnya tidak wajib _Okaa-san_ tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi, soalnya selama dua hari ini aku akan sendirian di rumah."

"Kalau begitu, berikan seorang Adik untukku. Dengan begitu aku dan _Ojii-san_ juga tidak akan kesepian kalau _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

"Aku sih mau saja memberikanmu seorang Adik. Kakekmu juga menginginkan seorang cucu lagi dari kami, tapi sekarang umurku sudah 40 tahun lebih. Itu akan sulit."

"Salah sendri! Waktu _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ masih muda, kalian berdua selalu sibuk makanya hanya punya seorang anak."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi Sakura? Itu tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Moriyama _-kun_ saja empat bersaudara walaupun orangtuanya tidak kalah sibuk dari kalian."

"Siapa itu Moriyama _-kun?_ "

" _Kohai_ ku, dia peserta _concours_ juga. Seorang blasteran Jepang-Austria kalau tidak salah. Aku dengar karena orangtua dan Kakak perempuannya tinggal di luar negeri, di sini dia dan kedua Adiknya tinggal di rumah Kakek dan Nenek mereka."

"Bisa begitu, ya? Mungkin itu karena pekerjaan orangtuanya sama? Makanya mereka bisa punya empat orang anak."

"Iya sih. Ayahnya _cellis_ dan Ibunya _violinist_. Kudengar dari Tayuya _-senpai,_ waktu orangtuanya masih muda mereka dalam tim Orchestra yang sama."

"Tayuya? Anak yang pernah kau ceritakan itu? Ketua Klub Jurnalis?"

"Iya. Dia bukan cuma Ketua Klub Jurnalis saja tetapi juga keponakannya Kepala Sekolah, makanya dia tidak pernah kesulitan dalam mendapatkan informasi."

"Pantas saja kau dan peserta lain kesulitan dalam menghadapinya. Omong-omong, barang-barangmu tidak ada yang tertinggal 'kan?"

"Tidak ada, _Okaa-san_. Kalau _Okaa-san_ merasa kesepian, menginap di rumah Ino saja. Pulangnya aku akan membawakan kalian _souvenir_."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Kami di sana berlatih untuk persiapan sesi kedua _Okaa-san_ , bukan untuk berlibur."

"Bukannya yang namanya _training camp_ itu sambil liburan?"

"Ya, terserah _Okaa-san_ saja."

"Cari pacar juga ya sekalian!"

" _Okaa-san!"_ teriak Sakura.

.

Sasuke masih kesal karena di kompetisi kemarin dia hanya mendapatkan posisi ketiga di panggung musik tiup. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah dengan pemain trumpet dari sekolah lain dan juga Anzu. Kalau peraturannya tidak diubah, dia pasti akan mendapatkan posisi pertama di panggung flute. Namun karena peraturannya diubah menjadi panggung alat musik tiup, ia hampir tidak lolos sesi pertama karena yang bisa lolos ke tahap berikutnya hanya empat orang peserta.

" _Sasuke jika di babak kedua nanti kau tidak mendapatkan posisi pertama, aku akan menggantikanmu dengan Hyuuga Neji."_

Itu adalah kalimat paling menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut pedas Kepala Sekolah.

" _Sasuke-sama, how long will you be away?"_ tanya supirnya.

" _I'll be gone for three nights and four days."_

" _I see. I hope you have a good time. If you let me know when you're back, I'll come pick you up."_

" _I will thanks, Scott-san."_

Supirnya tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

' _Have a good time, huh?'_

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersenang-senang setelah dianggap mengecewakan oleh Kira _-sama?_

Sasuke kemudian melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah berlari di trotoar dari jendela mobil.

"Scott _-san,_ sepertinya orang itu _kohai_ ku. Berhenti di depannya!"

" _Sure."_

Scott melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

" _Akazawa, right?"_

"Uchiha _-senpai?_ Selamat siang!" sapa Sara yang kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Daripada berlari sampai stasiun kereta, bagaimana kalau ikut mobilku saja?"

"Eh? Tapi _senpai_ —"

"Mengapa? Apakah kau takut ada yang marah?"

"Iya."

"Pacarmu kah?"

"Bukan, tapi Yamazaki Anzu _-senpai_ mungkin akan marah padaku…." jawab Sara jujur.

"Kalau Anzu dia tidak akan marah. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia adalah tunanganku jadi dia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya."

"Eh? Jadi kalian berdua sudah bertunangan?"

"Ya. Kami berdua dijodohkan sejak masih kecil. Ayo masuk!"

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak _senpai."_

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sara lalu pindah ke jok samping.

Sara masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Setelah pintu mobil kembali ditutup, Sasuke mengintruksikan supirnya agar kembali menginjak pedal gas. Mobil pun kembali melaju.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu, Akazawa."

"…tapi aku sedang duduk di samping seseorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Anzu tidak akan marah, percayalah padaku. Lagipula, kau bukan tipeku. Aku suka gadis blasteran yang seksi seperti Anzu. Paling juga kau mengkhawairkan orang lain. Kau takut Namikaze Menma marah padaku, kan?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bawa Menma _-senpai_ dalam pembicarakan kita?"

"Bukannya dia itu pacarmu?"

"Eh? Aku dan Menma _-senpai_ tidak pacaran, kok."

"…tapi bukankah kalian berdua saling menyukai? Mungkin dia akan menembakmu saat di _camp?_ "

"Ahaha, _senpai_ bisa saja. Omong-omong, pengiring _senpai_ ikut tidak?"

"Tidak. Juugo ada urusan dan kata Anzu pengiringnya juga tidak akan ikut. Bagaimana denganmu? Saat sesi pertama, kudengar pengiringmu lari. Sudah dapat penggantinya? Soalnya tidak mungkin kau meminta tolong Ichijou Sei terus, kan?"

"Sudah. Dia teman sekelasnya Ichijou _-senpai._ Yah, tapi Kamiya _-senpai_ katanya juga tidak akan ikut _training camp_ karena dia ada urusan."

"Jadi pengiring barumu adalah Kamiya Yukiko?"

"Iya. _Senpai_ mengenalnya?"

"Sedikit. Dia salah satu penggemarku."

"Penggemarmu?" tanya Sara yang langsung menghela nafas lelah.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya trauma dengan kata 'penggemar'?"

"Tokita _-san_ adalah _fan_ Menma _-senpai,_ makanya dia—"

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau Kamiya bilang mau menjadi pengiringmu, dia pasti serius. Dia memang ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam _concours_ walaupun hanya sebagai pengiring. Sebenarnya dia sedari awal sudah berhenti berharap untuk terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta," cerita Sasuke memotong perkataan Sara.

"Mengapa dia menyerah semudah itu?"

"Siapa pun pasti akan kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya kalau harus bersaing dengan Namikaze Naruto, kan? Anak itu sudah berada di level yang berbeda. Dia seorang pro."

"Menurut _senpai_ begitu?"

"Bukan menurutku. Dia memang _pianist professional_. Di Jepang tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, tetapi dia sangat terkenal di Eropa."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut, Sara langsung menunduk sedih.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sejak kapan kau mulai bermain violin? Apakah sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya masih pemula. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa aku bisa terpilih sebagai salah satu peserta?"

" _Huh? Are you serious?"_

' _Gawat, aku keceplosan!'_

"Aku mendengar beberapa rumor dari para gadis, tapi aku pikir mereka hanya becanda."

Sara pikir akan terdengar lebih baik jika ia mengatakan 'sudah satu tahun'. Namun ia bahkan tidak tahu hitungan masa belajar seorang violinist pemula itu berapa lama? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia pikir bisa ikut berpartisipasi dengan levelnya yang sekarang itu sungguh memalukan. Gara-gara ia bisa melihat peri, violinist sehebat Akira bahkan tidak terpilih. Begitupula pemain trumpet yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

' _Mungkin yang Kakashi-sensei maksud adalah Hyuuga Neji-senpai. Aku sudah merebut impian siswa/siswi lainnya. Tokita-san mungkin juga tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu jika aku tidak terpilih. Jadi, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti, aku hanya seorang pemula atau dipaksa untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini.'_

"Semua murid _Seiso Academy,_ terutama yang dari _Music Department_ sangat berharap untuk terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta karena ini adalah kompetisi tingkat nasional," kata Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Jadi seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh karena terpilih, bukan? Itu akan lebih menyakiti mereka. Jika kau memang masih pemula tapi sudah bisa bermain violin semahir itu, kau mungkin adalah seorang jenius seperti Moriyama Hikaru. Namun seorang jenius pun pasti juga bekerja keras dalam belajar dan berlatih. Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang karena bisa terpilih dalam kompetisi?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya, _senpai_ benar. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sara semakin merasa bersalah. Dia terpilih sebagai seorang peserta dalam kompetisi tahun ini bukan karena dia seorang jenius seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Dia terpilih semata-mata karena bisa melihat Rosemary. Dia bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan para peserta lain ataupun para murid departemen musik. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk mereka. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang pembohong.

' _Jika aku tidak mendapatkan violin ajaib … aku tidak mungkin bisa bermain sebaik itu, kan?'_ pikir Sara dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Contined**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hello, minna! Untuk chapter kali ini sepertinya kepanjangan, ya? Wkwkwk~ XD_

 _Chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang pengalaman mereka di Training Camp dan mungkin bakalan ada adegan 'romance' dan scene 'secret duet'. Siapa yang bakalan duet? Mari kita lihat nanti! See you next chapter! Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan mohon maaf apabila masih banyak typo :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Anime, lagu-lagu J-pop, and manga '_ _ **Kiniro no Corda**_ _/_ _ **La Corda d'Oro~'**_ _by_ _ **Yuki Kure**_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Hikari no Yume - North Wind and Sunshine_

 _Genre : Drama, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, MenmaSara._

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _Enjoy and Hope You Like It!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 5**_

 _ **.**_

Jika ia tahu bahwa perjalanan ke villa akan memakan waktu lama seperti ini, ia akan memilih _shinkansen._ Yamato berkata bahwa perjalanan dengan mobil kurang lebih akan memakan waktu 90 menit, jadi dia memutuskan akan menginap selama satu malam di villa berhubung besok dia harus mengantar Naruto _check up_ karena hal tersebut memang sudah dijadwalkan.

Bagi orang lain perjalanan selama 90 menit mungkin adalah waktu yang singkat karena banyak dari mereka yang bahkan rela menaiki kendaraan umum selama lebih dari 5 jam untuk mencapai suatu tujuan. Namun baginya 90 menit adalah perjalanan yang panjang dan membosankan karena dia paling benci menunggu.

90 menit berlalu dan selang beberapa menit kemudian ia pun terlelap. Namun ia malah memimpikan Naruto dalam pakaian serba putih tengah tersenyum di suatu taman dan dia terlihat sehat. Dalam mimpi tersebut Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasame, Ryu, dan Yuuichi.

Menma langsung terbangun dan rupanya mereka sudah sampai. 

' _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mengapa Naruto menghampiri teman-temanku yang sudah meninggal? Apa maksud dari mimpiku?'_ pikir Menma yang kemudian langsung memerhatikan sekeliling.

Yamato sudah mematikan mesin mobil dan di sampingnya Naruto tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

Menma hanya mengangguk singkat dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Lalu, bergegas ke luar dari mobil.

Yamato mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobil dan membawa dua koper berukuran sedang tersebut sampai ruang tamu villa.

"Kalian berdua terlambat. Apakah kalian melihat Uchiha _-senpai_ dan Akazawa?" sapa seseorang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Yo, Ichijou _-san!_ Jadi yang belum datang hanya mereka berdua?" balas Naruto.

"Kau ini, kita berada dalam klub yang sama jadi tak perlu menggunakan _suffix –san."_

"Baiklah. Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama Kakashi _-sensei."_

" _Souka? Well, let's go Menma!"_

"Yamato _-san_ , aku dan Naruto ke sana dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini!" kata Menma.

"Bailk, Tuan Muda!" balas Yamato.

Naruto dan Menma mengikuti Sei ke ruang tengah. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan Sara datang dan langsung bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul. Mari kita mulai pertemuan kali ini," kata Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku senang karena ada pengiring yang juga mengikuti _training camp_ kali ini. Jadi terima kasih untuk Ichijou, Matsuyama, dan juga Ryuzetsu."

"Terima kasih kembali Kakashi _-sensei,"_ kata mereka bertiga serentak.

"Ini adalah villa milik Namikaze _Family._ Kepala Sekolah memilih villa ini atas saran Minato _-san_ sendiri karena lokasi villa ini lumayan strategis walaupun berada di daerah pedesaan. Dekat dengan pasar tradisional, mini market, toko-toko, restoran, Rumah Sakit, dan terutama pemandangannya indah. Sebenarnya Uchiha _Family_ juga merekomendasikan salah satu villa mereka tetapi kami memilih villa yang ini karena di sini ada dua _upright piano_ dan juga satu _grand piano_ , jadi kalian semua bisa berlatih dengan lebih leluasa!" cerita Kakashi.

"Wow! Ada 3 piano? _Seriously?_ " tanya Sei.

"Ya, soalnya Ayah kami menyukai musik dan keindahan. Bisa kalian lihat nanti, di taman banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga dan juga aneka tanaman hias~" jawab Naruto.

"Wow! _So sweet!_ Kelihatannya Ayah kalian itu orang yang romantis," komentar Anzu.

"Tidak juga, _senpai._ Namikaze _-san_ itu justru orang yang sangat tegas," sahut Sara.

"Oh ya? Tahu dari mana?" tanya Anzu pula.

"Dia _CEO Entertainment Agency_ dan kebetulan aku pernah melihatnya bertengkar dengan Menma _-senpai_ ," jawab Sara polos.

"Sara!" tegur Menma.

" _Are? Gomen senpai,_ aku keceplosan…." katanya yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kembali ke _topic!_ " potong Kakashi.

"Di villa ini hanya ada 7 kamar, jadi aku akan membagi kalian dalam 5 kelompok."

" _Sensei_ kalau memang ada 7 kamar, yang satu lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk keponakan Kepala Sekolah. Besok dia mau ke sini katanya," jawab Kakashi.

Ryuzetsu menghela nafas. "Jadi Tayuya akan datang? Itu pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Aku benci ditanyai banyak hal."

" _Same here,"_ sambung Sasuke.

"Nah, ini kunci kamar kalian. Ambilah, sudah ada nama kalian di sana!" kata Kakashi yang kemudian meletakkan 5 buah kunci di atas meja.

Semua orang mencari nama mereka dalam kunci-kunci tersebut.

" _Sensei,_ saya keberatan. Saya ingin sekamar dengan Naruto bukan dengan si tukang pamer itu," kata Menma.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu, Menma _-senpai?"_ tanya Sara.

"Ichijou Sei. Siapa lagi?"

"Eh? Aku bukan tukang pamer!" sahut Sei.

"Tidak sadar diri rupanya. Sebenarnya selain tukang pamer, kau itu menyebalkan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak jika satu kamar dengan orang yang berisik sepertimu."

"Aku juga inginnya dengan Naruto bukan denganmu, _kitakaze!"_

" _Calm down, boys!_ Aku memilih kalian berdasarkan _yin_ dan _yang_ ," kata Kakashi menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Berdasarkan _yin_ dan _yang_ apanya? Uchiha _-senpai_ saja dengan Moriyama- _kun!"_ sahut Menma.

"Yah, karena tidak ada lagi orang lain?" sambung Kakashi.

" _It's not fair._ Kau dengan pengiringmu sendiri Naruto!" kata Sei.

"Sudah sewajarnya karena dia memang membutuhkanku," sahut Akira.

"Eh? Katakan itu pada Kakashi _-sensei,_ jangan protes padaku!" sahut Naruto hampir bersamaan dengan Akira.

" _Sensei,_ kenapa Naruto bisa dengan pengiringnya sendiri? Kalau seperti itu seharusnya aku juga dengan Moriyama, kau juga setuju kan?" kata Sei meminta persetujuan dari Hikaru. Sayangnya, ternyata anak itu sedang tidur entah sejak kapan.

"Moriyama! Pantas saja daritadi kau tidak kedengaran suaranya!" seru Sei yang langsung mengetuk kepala Hikaru dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aaw!" kata Hikaru dengan ekspresi _cute._

Sementara itu wajah Anzu merah semua, tanpa sadar ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air liur yang langsung dibersihkan dengan tisu oleh Sasuke.

"Anzu jika kau menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu, semua orang akan tahu kalau kau adalah seorang _fujoshi._ Dasar _otaku!_ " bisik Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi aku sekamar dengan Haruno _._ Ryuzetsu dengan Akazawa? Yah, tak masalah!" kata Anzu yang akhirnya tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Mari kita kembali ke topik, anak-anak!" kata Kakashi mulai iritasi.

Semua orang pun kembali fokus pada Kakashi.

"Untuk sesi kedua nanti temanya adalah _'conviction'_. Silakan pikirkan sebuah lagu dari sekarang!"

" _Conviction?"_ gumam Menma yang kemudian melirik saudara kembarnya. " _Ne,_ apa yang kau pikirkan tentang sebuah keyakinan atau kepercayaan yang kuat?" tanyanya kemudian.

" _ **Chopin's Fantasie-Impromptu.**_ _How about you?"_

Menma memasang pose berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, _"I think it's_ _ **Scherzo Tarentella By Wieniawski."**_

' _Lagi-lagi temanya abstrak. Sama sekali belum terpikirkan olehku,'_ bathin Sara.

Ia pun mulai berpikir keras. _'I got it._ _ **Kreisler's Joy of Love~'**_

' _Keyakinan, pendapat atau kepercayaan yang kuat, ya? Um… I think_ _ **Mendelssohn's On Wings of Song**_ _will be okay,'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apa yang terpikirkan olehmu tentang tema kali ini?" tanya Anzu.

" _ **Massenet's Meditation from Thais,**_ _maybe? And you?"_

" _ **Romance by Saint-Saens,**_ _I think."_

" _Ne, Mori-chan!_ Lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan berdasarkan tema kali ini?" tanya Sei.

" _Don't call me Mori-chan!"_

" _Okay, sorry about that. So, what's song?"_

" _ **Saint-Saens's The Swan."**_

"Sip!" sahut Sei.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah memutuskan mau menampilkan lagu apa maka segera beritahu pengiring kalian yang tidak ikut dalam _training camp_ , agar mereka bisa mulai berlatih dari sekarang."

" _Hai, sensei!"_ seru Sakura, Sara, Anzu, dan Sasuke serentak.

"Nah, silakan bubar. Bagi yang mau langsung berlatih silakan dan bagi yang mau istirahat dulu juga silakan, kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Lalu, pukul 18:00 kalian semua harus berkumpul di halaman belakang. Kita akan mengadakan pesta _barbeque_."

" _Hai sensei, arigatou gozaimasu!"_ kata semua orang serentak.

"Matsuyama _-senpai,_ ini kunci kamar kita. Aku akan menemui Yamato _-san_ dulu," ujar Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan kunci tersebut pada Akira.

" _Okay,"_ balas Akira yang kemudian menerima kunci tersebut.

" _Sensei,_ Yamato _-san_ akan menginap untuk malam ini. Bolehkah dia menggunakan kamar yang kosong dulu?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Tentu. Lagipula, Tayuya belum datang. Ini kuncinya," kata Kakashi menyerahkan kunci tersebut pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih _, sensei!"_ sambung Naruto yang langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

Malam ini langit begitu cerah, bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari sini. Namun selain Menma rupanya semua orang lebih tertarik pada _barbeque party_ daripada bintang-bintang di langit.

Mereka semua akhirnya bisa melepas penat setelah berlatih di siang dan sore hari, jadi semuanya tampak gembira dan bersemangat dalam memanggang dan memakan _barbeque_. Kakashi dan Yamato bahkan ikut menikmati _barbeque_ dengan _beer_ sebagai pelengkap.

" _Ne,_ Menma! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Naruto setelah duduk di samping saudara kembarnya.

"Kepikiranmu," jawab Menma jujur.

"Eh? Aku tidak makan _barbeque_ , kok! Serius!" sahut Naruto polos yang dibalas Menma dengan _death glare._

"Oke, aku tadi makan tapi cuma sedikit. Kali ini aku tidak bohong!" sambung Naruto.

"Kau ingat dokter bilang apa, kan?" balas Menma memarahi Naruto.

" _Gomen,"_ kata Naruto menyesal.

" _Sorry,_ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu marah karena kau makan _barbeque_. Aku mengerti kau pasti jadi lapar setelah mencium baunya yang enak. Sebenarnya aku kepikiran tentangmu karena—"

"…karena aku satu kamar dengan Matsuyama _-senpai?_ Yang menentukan hal itu kan Kakashi _-sensei,_ masa kau mau marah pada Kakashi _-sensei?"_ potong Naruto.

"Bukan itu, _baka!"_

"Kalau bukan itu apa yang membuatmu melamun begitu? Kalau ada yang mengganggumu ceritakan saja, jangan kau pendam sendirian!"

"Aku ingin membunuh _orang itu_ , benar-benar ingin membunuhnya! Gara-gara dia kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu dekat, kan?" sahut Menma dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Menma tolong jangan bicarakan soal itu sekarang, kau akan merusak suasana! Lagipula, _orang itu_ sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

"Cih, kau bahkan tidak menyangkal soal kau akan meninggalkanku! Jangan ikuti aku, aku ingin sendirian!" kata Menma yang kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lari dari sana.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Aku sudah membuatnya marah."

Sara yang kebetulan melihat Menma berlari dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan emosi langsung meletakkan piringnya lalu meminta maaf pada Sakura dan yang lainnya sebelum berlari menyusul Menma.

Menma rupanya langsung berlari ke dalam villa dan naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Sara sebenarnya ingin menghampiri Menma dan bertanya apa yang membuatnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Menma. Mungkin saat ini cowok yang dicintainya tersebut sedang ingin sendirian dan Sara tidak ingin mengganggu. Jadi dia hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Dari dalam ia mendengar suara violin. Menma tengah memainkan ' _Ave Maria'_ dan entah mengapa permainan Menma kali ini terdengar lebih menyanyat hati? Tidak seindah saat ia pertama kali mendengarkan Menma memainkan lagu tersebut.

Sara pun menjauhi kamar Menma dan lekas turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil violinnya di kamar. Setelah mengambil violinnya gadis itu pergi ke luar. Ia mencari _spot_ yang dekat dengan kamar Menma. Di sana lah Sara melihat sosok Menma yang tengah memainkan _'Ave Maria'_ di balkon kamarnya, bahkan dari bawah sini Sara bisa melihat cowok itu menangis. Sara mengeluarkan violin miliknya dan ia pun memainkan lagu _'Ave Maria'_ dengan porsi yang pas seolah ia dan Menma tengah berduet.

Cahaya bulan menyinari _secret duet_ mereka seolah keduanya tengah diterangi oleh lampu sorot di atas panggung.

.

"Ini sudah malam, mengapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Akira setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Senpai_ sendiri mengapa malah baru mandi jam segini?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Tidur dan mandi itu hal yang berbeda. Lagipula, bukankah kurang tidur itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Menma," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuatnya marah?"

"Saat Menma bilang kalau aku mungkin akan meninggalkannya, aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. _Demo sa,_ tak menyangkal bukan berarti aku ingin menyerah. Aku hanya tidak bisa menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti, karena jika aku tak bisa menepati janji itu aku hanya akan lebih melukainya."

" _Souka?_ Boleh kulihat obat-obatanmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Sebentar, kuambil dulu…." jawab Naruto yang kemudian mengeluarkan kotak persegi dari dalam laci meja nakas dan menyerahkan pada Akira.

Akira membuka kotak tersebut kemudian memperhatikan semua obat-obatan di dalamnya. Hanya dalam hitungan sekian detik ia langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Nanda?_ Hanya melihat obat-obatan sebanyak ini saja kau sudah kaget," sahut Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku kaget. Aku tahu obat-obatan apa itu. Dengan kondisi seperti itu bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau _home schooling_ saja?"

" _Senpai,_ kau langsung tahu aku sakit apa hanya dengan melihat obat-obatan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" _Yeah~"_

" _Sugooii,_ padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahumu!"

"Aku sudah diajarkan tentang obat-obatan dan efek sampingnya sejak aku masih kecil."

"Harusnya kau menjadi dokter saja. Bukankah menghapalkan nama obat-obatan itu tidak mudah? Dengan bermain musik, kau sama saja dengan membuang bakatmu…." komentar Naruto pula.

"Mendiang ibuku adalah seorang _violinist_ dan aku sudah mengaguminya sejak aku masih kecil. Dia juga yang mengajariku bermain violin dan aku suka ekspresinya setiap kali dia bermain violin. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika aku ingin menjadi sepertinya?"

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu _senpai._ "

"Ayahku kebetulan bekerja di Departemen _HPB_ , mau kuperkenalkan dengannya?" tanya Akira.

"Apakah Ayahmu itu Matsuyama Akito _-sensei?"_

"Kau mengenalnya? Ya, dia memang Ayahku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tsunade _-sensei_ meminta bantuannya untuk merawatku. Beliau bahkan sudah menjadwalkanku untuk operasi tapi kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau ini? Mengapa kau tidak mau melaksanakan operasi itu?"

"…karena donorku adalah Menma."

"Memangnya apa masalahnya kalau dia ingin menjadi donormu? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia adalah saudara kembarmu, jadi 90% organnya pasti akan cocok denganmu, kan? Apakah kau tahu kalau rasa cinta kedua orangtuamu dan Kakakmu itu sangat besar? Jika Adikku sakit aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya tanpa keraguan!" kata Akira memarahi Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti _senpai!"_ sahut Naruto.

"Tentu aku mengerti! Jika cinta itu kecil maka gampang untuk dilihat. Namun jika cinta itu sangat besar, maka sangat sulit terlihat!"

"Aku memang tak bisa melihat cinta Kakakku dengan jelas! Apa-apaan dia itu, setelah mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya dia juga ingin memberikan sebagian _liver_ dan usus halusnya untukku?!"

"Dia pernah mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya untukmu?"

"Ya. Dia melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku hanya karena dia tidak tega melihatku melakukan _dialysis_ setiap minggu."

"Sejak kapan kau sakit?"

"Enam bulan yang lalu."

"Apa? Enam bulan yang lalu? Tidak mungkin hanya dalam kurun waktu enam bulan saja kondisimu sudah separah itu!"

"Itu bisa saja, sebab aku sakit bukan karena penyakit bawaan tapi karena aku mengalami tabrak lari. Dalam kecelakaan tersebut beberapa organ dalamku rusak. Sejauh ini aku sudah melakukan dua kali operasi. Pertama operasi karena luka di kepala yang kualami dan saat itu Ayahku yang mendonorkan darahnya untukku. Lalu yang kedua adalah tiga bulan yang lalu saat aku menerima transplantasi ginjal dari Menma," cerita Naruto.

"Tabrak lari?" tanya Akira. Dia terkejut mendengar cerita Naruto yang mengatakan kalau gagal ginjal dan sakit _liver_ Naruto ternyata bukan karena penyakit bawaan melainkan karena mengalami tabrak lari.

"Maafkan aku. Aku awalnya tidak ingin ikut campur tetapi karena kau adalah salah satu pasien Ayahku setidaknya aku ingin melakukan apa yang aku bisa untukmu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak ingin membicarakannya karena aku akan marah jika mengingat hal itu. Tabrak lari enam bulan yang lalu itu benar-benar hampir membuatku meninggal. Aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang adalah suatu keajaiban, makanya terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku ini seperti mawar biru. Sebagai makhluk hidup, bukankah hal itu bisa dianggap penyimpangan?"

"Tidak juga karena setiap makhluk hidup itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

" _Souka?_ Yah, setidaknya tangan dan jari-jariku tidak patah jadi aku masih bisa memainkan piano yang aku sukai. Kau tahu _senpai,_ saat itu aku mati-matian melindungi tanganku agar tidak terluka parah karena sebagai seorang pianis _professional_ kehilangan tangan sama saja dengan mati. Jika tanganku sampai mengalami cedera permanen, sejujurnya aku tidak yakin bisa tahan untuk tidak melakukan bunuh diri."

"Jadi apa kau mengenal orang itu? Orang yang hampir membunuhmu maksudku?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit. "Dia adalah salah satu _rival-_ ku dalam kompetisi Chopin di Polandia. Kupikir dia membenciku karena aku mendapatkan tiga penghargaan sekaligus."

"Kau mendapatkan tiga penghargaan sekaligus dalam kompetisi Chopin internasional?" tanya Akira dengan ekpresi terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Mm. Aku menjadi juara pertama dalam kompetisi tersebut. Selain itu aku juga mendapatkan penghargaan _concerto_ terbaik dan penghargaan sebagai finalis termuda."

"Orang itu apakah dia orang Polandia? Dia mungkin merasa iri dan merasa dipermalukan karena dia tidak bisa menjadi juara walaupun Polandia itu tempat kelahiran Chopin, bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia salah satu finalis asal Amerika."

"Jahat sekali. Hanya karena kau orang yang berbakat dia mencoba menghancurkanmu dengan cara yang kotor. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya!" sambung Akira sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya penuh dengan kilatan emosi.

"Kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan kalimat itu."

"Siapa yang pertama dan keduanya?"

"Tentu saja Ayahku dan Menma."

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan Menma!"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Akira tersebut.

"Berhenti menertawaiku dan cepat tidur sana!" kata Akira galak.

" _Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai."_

Naruto benar-benar lega karena yang menjadi teman sekamarnya adalah Matsuyama Akira. Jika Ichijou Sei atau orang lain selain Menma yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan bisa terbongkar.

.

.

" _Kitakaze_ buka pintunya _!_ Aku ngantuk!" proses Sei sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dan Menma.

" _Oi, kitakaze!_ Kau jahat sekali ya? Ini sudah malam tahu?! Biarkan aku masuk dan tidur!" kata Sei pula kini wajahnya semakin terlihat frustasi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Ichijou Sei terkejut bukan main karena yang membuka pintu bukanlah Menma melainkan Akazawa Sara. Gadis itu membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut di tangannya.

" _Gomen senpai,_ hari ini kau tidur di ruang keluarga saja ya?" kata Sara.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku Akazawa? Sejak kapan kau di sana? Astaga, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di sana? Jangan-jangan—"

"Menma _-senpai_ sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku di sini untuk merawatnya," potong Sara.

Sejak mereka selesai memainkan _'Ave Maria',_ Menma akhirnya tersadar kalau sejak tadi Sara berada di bawah sambil memainkan violinnya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Sara datang ke kamarnya dan meminta gadis itu untuk menemaninya malam ini. Awalnya Sara menolak dengan halus karena ia tak pernah ke kamar laki-laki sebelumnya. Ia bahkan malu sekali ketika Menma memintanya untuk menemaninya. Namun melihat ekspresi Menma yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Sara jadi tak tega maka ia pun setuju untuk menemani Menma. Lagipula hanya malam ini saja.

"Biar aku saja yang merawatnya, kau kembali ke kamarmu sana Akazawa!"

"Hanya malam ini saja Ichijou _-senpai._ Kau tidak berhak melarangku karena aku adalah kekasihnya!" tegas Sara walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan karena ia tahu bahwa Menma masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Sasame.

"Eh? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu _senpai._ Nah, ini bantal dan selimut untukmu ambilah!"

" _Urayamashi…"_ kata Sei dengan ekspresi iri di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Sei juga ingin berduan saja di ruangan tertutup dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti Sara. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memberi adik kelasnya tersebut privasi karena ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia pun lekas pergi menuju ruang tengah.

Begitu Sei pergi, Sara lekas menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Menma _-senpai,_ apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Sara sambil menghampiri ranjang tempat Menma berbaring.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedikit demam, itu bukan masalah besar."

"Apanya yang sedikit? Suhu tubuhmu itu 38,5 derajat _celcius_ tahu! Tidak perlu berbohong padaku! Ingat tidak? Saat kita dulu masih dirawat di rumah sakit kau demam tinggi karena mengalami infeksi, suhu tubuhmu saat itu 39,7 derajat _celcius_. Aku benar-benar ingin merawatmu waktu itu sama seperti Sasame _-chan_ tapi Miura _-sensei_ melarang kami. Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaan kami saat itu?"

"Miura _-sensei_ tidak salah. Saat itu kalian berdua juga sedang sakit, jadi mana mungkin dia mengizinkan kalian melakukan hal itu. Kalian bisa tertular dan itu bahkan akan terlalu berisiko untuk Sasame _-chan."_

"…tapi sekarang aku sehat-sehat saja. Seandainya demammu menular padaku pun aku tidak keberatan, jadi tolong jangan berbohong padaku Menma _-Niisan!"_ kata Sara hampir menangis.

Menma sedikit terkejut. Kali ini Sara mamanggilnya 'Menma _-Niisan_ ' seperti lima tahun yang lalu, ia merasa nostalgia.

"Baiklah, aku masih pusing dan sebenarnya aku butuh—"

"Apa kau butuh air? Atau apa perlu kucabut saja alat kompresan instannya lalu kuganti dengan towel basah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil wadah air dan towel dari dapur!" potong Sara.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot begitu! Lagipula aku sudah minum obat," sambung Menma.

"Ya sudah, mau minum air lagi?" tawar Sara.

Menma menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau tidur di sampingku dan memelukku sampai aku tertidur."

" _Eh? Nande?"_ tanya Sara salah tingkah.

Menma hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sara apalagi saat ini pipi gadis itu terlihat sangat merah.

"Menma _-Nii,_ apa maksudmu menertawaiku? Huh! Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menggodaku saja, kan?" kata Sara, kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

Menma berhenti tertawa walaupun sebenarnya ia masih merasa geli karena ternyata Sara tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu gadis ini sangat ekspresif.

"Aku serius. Tolong kemarilah, aku janji tidak akan membuka pakaianmu atau apa?!"

Sara sebenarnya sangat malu. Namun ia tak ingin membuat laki-laki yang ia cintai kecewa, jadi ia melepas sandal tidurnya kemudian berbaring di samping Menma. Sara bahkan nyaris saja berteriak saat Menma memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku takut. Aku sangat takut," cerita Menma.

Sara membalas pelukan Menma dan dalam posisi seperti ini ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Menma gemetar hebat. Kini Sara mulai mendengar isak tangis pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Menma _-Nii?"_

"Saat dalam perjalanan ke sini aku bermimpi buruk," jawab Menma.

"Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Sara pula.

"Naruto… dia menghampiri Sasame dan yang lainnya."

"Eh?" kaget Sara.

"Aku sudah hampir kehilangan dia sekali dan saat itu aku takut sekali. Jika nanti dia meninggalkanku seperti Sasame _-chan_ dan yang lainnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jika memang itu sudah takdir Tuhan maka kau harus bisa merelakan kepergiannya. Setidaknya Naruto- _senpai_ tak sakit lagi. Dia akan kembali ke sisi Tuhan dengan damai. Aku tahu jika seandainya hal itu terjadi kau pasti akan sangat terpukul Menma _-Nii_ dan aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya. Saat aku kehilangan Sasame _-chan,_ Ryu _-Nii_ dan Yuichi _-chan_ , rasanya sakit sekali. Hari-hariku tanpa mereka terasa berat kereka mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku."

"Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku ingin Naruto mengajakku pergi bersamanya."

"Jangan bilang begitu Menma _-Nii_ , kasihan Kushina _-san_ dan Minato _-san!_ Kau harus menjaga hati dan perasaan mereka. Selain itu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu Menma _-Nii_ hidup atau mati jadi kau jangan takut!"

"Maksudmu kau ingin menjadi hantu, begitu?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu juga!" kata Sara.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat Naruto kembali sehat seperti dulu, tapi dia menolakku. Dia tidak ingin aku menjadi donornya lagi," cerita Menma.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau pernah menjadi donornya?"

"Ya!" jawab Menma singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu apa sebenarnya penyakit yang sedang menjangkiti Naruto _-senpai?_ Itu bukan penyakit yang sama dengan Ryu _-Nii_ dan Sasame _-chan_ , kan?" tanya Sara.

"Bukan! Sebenarnya Naruto…."

Menma pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sara. Tentang kecelakaan itu. Tentang perasaannya saat ini juga tentang kondisi Naruto sekarang. Menma menceritakan semuanya dengan rinci. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi memendam semuanya seorang diri. Ia butuh didengar, berharap dengan bercerita pada Sara ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Sara sendiri menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Menma. Sesekali ia membelai rambut Menma dengan sayang walaupun ia sendiri tak kuasa menahan air mata saat ia mendengar semua itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-HnY-**_

 _ **.**_

"Mengapa kita harus mengadakan rapat di beranda ruang musik pagi-pagi begini?" kata Sakura begitu ia sampai di beranda ruang musik.

"Haruno _-senpai!"_ kata Sara yang kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau sudah di sini Akazawa?"

"Ya. _Ano ne,_ apa kau bisa melihat peri?" tanya Sara setengah berbisik.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tayuya _-senpai_ sudah datang dan sepertinya Rosemary diam-diam ikut. Lalu, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi…." cerita Sara.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ryuzetsu _-senpai_ dan Yamazaki _-senpai_ terlihat berbeda dari biasanya hari ini," bisik Sara yang kemudian menunjuk sosok Ryuzetsu yang ternyata sedang memperbaiki _make up-_ nya.

"Iya, kau benar. Tidak biasanya Ryuzetsu _-senpai_ suka dandan. Apa mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta?" komentar Sakura.

"Lebih seperti tubuh mereka tertukar kalau menurutku. Coba perhatikan saja Yamazaki _-senpai_ ," kata Sara.

Sakura pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anzu yang rupanya sedang berlatih _karate._

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu beranda dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

Sakura dan Sara tentu saja heran karena biasanya Ichijou Sei tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi masam seperti itu. Dia biasanya akan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang secerah matahari.

"Apakah kau Akira?" tanya Ryuzetsu. "Aku juga bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Begitu aku terbangun, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke _-kun_ nanti? Bisa-bisa dia langsung memutus hubungan kami!" lanjutnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau adalah Yamazaki Anzu?"

"Ya. Hey, Ryuzutsu! Jangan seenaknya dengan tubuhku! Berhenti berlatih _karate_ karena aku benci berkeringat!"

"…tapi kalau aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku, aku bisa stres karena tiba-tiba saja aku terjebak dalam tubuh kurusmu ini! Yang benar saja!"

" _Ano senpai,_ jadi tubuh kalian tertukar?" tanya Sara pada Ryuzetsu dan Anzu.

"Ya. Dan kenapa kau dan Haruno tidak?" tanya Ryuzetsu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Ini gila! Jadi siapa orang yang sedang menggunakan tubuhku saat ini?" tanya Akira.

"Hey, Ichijou! Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!" kata seseorang pada Akira yang kini berada dalam tubuh Sei.

Akira pun menoleh. "Heh, anak kelas satu! Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku!"

" _Ore wa Moriyama-kun janai!"_ kata orang itu.

"Sasuke _-kun?"_ tanya Anzu yang berada dalam tubuh Ryuzetsu memastikan.

"Anzu kah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja aku terjebak dalam tubuh si _chibi_ ini," kata Sasuke pula.

"Yah, kami juga tidak tahu."

" _Help! Something's wrong! Something's wrong with Naruto!"_ teriak seseorang dengan wajah cemas sambil memapah tubuh seseorang yang entah adalah Naruto atau Menma.

"Ichijou _-senpai?"_ kata Sara dan Sakura saling pandang.

"Ichijou, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dengan menggunakan tubuhku!" protes Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau ini bicara apa, Moriyama _-kun?"_ kata Sei.

" _Can you believe?! Naruto was sleeping in the court-yard! He's in total daze even after I woke him up. Do you think he's sick? Maybe I should take him to the hospital!"_ lanjutnya.

"Kubilang berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu dengan menggunakan tubuhku!" sahut Sasuke.

"Heh~ mengapa aku ada di sana!?" teriak Sei yang baru tersadar. Ekspresinya pun langsung berubah heran sekaligus panik.

Ryuzetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan menggunakan tubuh Anzu. Sara dan Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa karena melihat Sasuke yang penuh ekspresi adalah sesuatu yang langka. Anzu bahkan tampak terpesona, sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi seperti itu tergambar di wajah tunangannya.

"Ichijou _-senpai,_ apakah kau sudah melihat cermin hari ini?" tanya Sara yang kemudian mengeluarkan cermin miliknya dan memperlihatkan Sei bayangan siapa yang terpantul dalam cermin tersebut.

" _What? What?! Uchiha-senpai…?! I'm Uchiha-senpai? That means… the me over there is Matsuyama-senpai, right?"_

"Yep. Dan orang yang sedang kau papah itu sepertinya adalah Moriyama _-kun_. Hh… kalau begitu siapa yang saat ini tengah menggunakan tubuhku?"

" _Ohaiyo, minna!"_ sapa orang yang baru saja datang. "Ternyata kalian semua sudah berkumpul di sini? Apakah ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Saat aku terbangun, tiba-tiba saja aku berada dalam tubuh ini. Maafkan aku Matsuyama _-senpai_ dan mana yang Matsuyama _-senpai,_ omong-omong?"

"Jadi kau yang ada dalam tubuhku, Naruto _-kun?"_ tanya Akira pula.

"Wah! Matsuyama _-senpai_ jadi Ichijou rupanya? Kalau begitu, siapa yang ada dalam tubuhku?"

"Sepertinya Namikaze _-kun,"_ jawab Sakura.

" _Hmm... souka?"_ kata Naruto pula.

' _Setidaknya bukan orang lain yang ada dalam tubuhku,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ini benar-benar seperti sihir! Tubuh kalian semua tertukar?" sambung Sara.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang berada dalam tubuh Menma _-Nii?"_ tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tubuh Menma yang baru saja Sei sandarkan pada dinding. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Itu Moriyama _-kun._ Entah dia sadar atau tidak bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada dalam tubuh orang lain?!" sahut Anzu yang kemudian membangunkan Hikaru.

"Ryuzetsu _-senpai?_ Ada apa?"

" _I'm Yamazaki. Dou you understand the situation?"_

"Ya. Saat ini aku sedang berada dalam tubuh Namikaze _-senpai. What's going on?"_

" _That's what I want to know!"_ sahut Anzu pula.

" _There, there, everybody calm down!"_ kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

" _I'm begging you, please stop posing like that in my body. You're really creeping me out…."_ protes Akira.

Dalam tubuh Anzu, Ryuzetsu hanya menghela nafas.

" _Hey! Stop acting like you're not involved! Geez… you're really pissing me off, Ryuzetsu!"_

" _I've got nothing to do with you Matsuyama,"_ balas Ryuzetsu.

" _What did you says?"_

"Jangan adu mulut saat kau sedang menggunakan tubuh tunanganku!" protes Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu karena Anzu terlihat sedang saling bertatapan dengan cowok lain?" balas Ryuzetsu pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke tegas, Anzu yang saat ini berada dalam tubuh Ryuzetsu pun _blushing._

"Haruno _-senpai,_ aku pusing dengan semua ini. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan," kata Sara pada Sakura.

"Yah, aku juga…." sahut Sakura.

"Yang ingin pingsan itu aku karena sepertinya Namikaze _-senpai_ agak demam hari ini," sambung Hikaru. Namun sayang tak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi perkataannya.

" _Nooo! I can't! I can't! I can't be Uchiha-senpai… give me my body back!"_ kata Sei.

" _I want to go back to normal too. And stop doing stupid action with my body!"_ sahut Sasuke.

"Apakah semua orang sudah berkumpul?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Tayuya _-senpai? Help us!"_ kata Sara.

"Sebenarnya aku Kakashi _-sensei._ Tayuya di belakangku," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Hello, everybody! Are you miss me?"_ sapa Tayuya.

"EHHH!" teriak Sara dan Sakura serentak.

" _Sensei,_ apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Anzu.

"Yah, sepertinya ada orang yang jail. Dia sengaja melakukan sihir seperti ini untuk bersenang-senang," jawab Kakashi.

" _Gomen…_ aku hanya sedang bosan," kata Rosemary yang baru saja muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun tentu saja hanya Sakura dan Sara yang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya.

' _So it's you, Rossy!'_ kata Sara dalam hati.

"Sihir ini akan menghilang setelah 12 jam jadi bersabarlah! _Tee he!"_ lanjut peri itu pula.

" _Minna,_ kupikir semua keanehan ini akan berakhir setelah 12 jam!" kata Sakura.

"APA? YANG BENAR SAJA! _SENSEI,_ AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG _'ERO'_ DENGAN TUBUHKU! AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU PADA PAMAN KIRA SUPAYA KAU DIPECAT DAN DILAPORKAN KE POLISI!" teriak Tayuya.

"Jangan berteriak dengan menggunakan tubuhku!" kata Kakashi.

' _Ya sudahlah, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengungkap wajah dibalik masker ini. Fufu, aku penasaran seperti apa wajah Kakashi-sensei yang selama ini dia sembunyikan?'_ kata Tayuya dalam hati.

 _._

Menma sama sekali tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun di sisi Matsuyama Akira padahal semalam ia tidur bersama Sara. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat karena ia terlalu lemas. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing, jauh lebih pusing daripada tadi malam. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Begitu ia sampai di kamar mandi, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jemarinya. Rupanya ia muntah darah dan pantulan wajahnya di cermin juga terlihat pucat pasi. Ia pun bergegas cuci tangan dan mencuci muka. Dalam _washtafel,_ air keran berubah warna menjadi merah karena tercampur dengan darah. Lalu, dia terbatuk-batuk dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin kembali ia basuh dengan air. Ia juga berkumur untuk membersihkan sisa darah di dalam mulutnya. Ia bahkan hampir pingsan di kamar mandi. Untungnya, ia masih kuat berdiri walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Menma kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya melainkan di kamar Naruto. Pantas saja ada Matsuyama yang sampai sekarang masih tertidur lelap di kasur. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti situasinya. Jiwanya sedang terjebak dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia pun mengambil obat-obatan Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Yamato karena ia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal Naruto untuk _check up_ ke Rumah Sakit. Yamato menyuruhnya untuk sarapan dan minum obat dulu sebelum pergi, jadi Menma menurut.

Sekarang ia berada di dalam mobil. Ia tengah duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di samping Yamato yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Naruto _-sama_ , apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"…tapi wajah anda pucat sekali. Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya _anemia,"_ jawab Menma.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam tas Naruto berbunyi. Ia pun lekas menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hei, kau di mana?"

"Matsuyama _-senpai?_ Ada apa sampai repot-repot menelponku?" tanya Menma sambil mengernyit heran.

"Aku Naruto. Kau sedang ada dalam tubuhku, kan, Menma? Kau pergi kemana? Sejak pagi kau sudah menghilang…."

"Eh? Kau bukan berada dalam tubuhku tetapi dalam tubuh Matsuyama _-senpai?"_

"Ya. Semua orang kecuali Sakura _-san_ dan Akazawa juga terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain."

" _Souka?_ Kupikir hanya tubuh kita berdua saja yang tertukar. Fenomana macam apa ini?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu, tapi menurut Sakura _-san_ semuanya akan kembali normal setelah 12 jam. Jadi kau dimana, Menma?"

"Aku di mobil, sedang dalam perjalan menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menggantikanmu _check up."_

" _Souka?_ Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir. Berada dalam tubuhku pasti membuatmu kesulitan, kan?"

"Ya, soalnya aku belum terbiasa. _Demo sa,_ kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Aku bisa menyanyi sopran lagi jika berada dalam tubuhmu dan kau juga bisa bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Matsuyama _-senpai._ Jika memang fenomena ini akan berlangsung selama 12 jam maka jangan disia-siakan. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka dengan tubuh itu."

"Aku tidak mungkin seenaknya begitu. _Senpai_ juga menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh dengan tubuhnya."

"Kalau hanya olahraga tidak apa-apa kurasa. Ajak yang lainnya bermain futsal misalnya. Lagipula, kau juga pasti sudah rindu dengan yang namanya olahraga."

"Yah, boleh juga. Aku akan mencoba mengajak mereka. Omong-omong, jika kau ingin bernyanyi kau boleh menyanyikan lagu yang dibuatkan Sakura _-san_ untukku. Aku sudah selesai membuat liriknya, partitur-nya ada dalam tasku."

"Kau yakin? Lagu itu kan untukmu bukan untukku!"

"Ya tak masalah. Lagipula kau sedang dalam tubuhku sekarang."

"Omong-omong, siapa yang saat ini berada dalam tubuhku?"

"Moriyama _-kun._ Oh ya, aku minta maaf soal tadi malam. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu marah."

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena semalam aku benar-benar kacau."

"Yah tak apa, aku mengerti. Ah, sudah dulu ya? Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

" _Okay,"_ kata Menma yang kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

' _Moriyama Hikaru, ya? Kalau begitu kurasa aku tak perlu khawatir. Paling dia hanya akan menggunakan tubuhku untuk berlatih cello, membaca, tidur atau makan. Naruto kau beruntung sekali hari ini. Matsuya-senpai itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat sehat dan kuat, jadi staminanya juga pasti banyak. Kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan futsal dengan mudah!'_ pikir Menma yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak paham apa yang tadi anda bicarakan di telepon karena saya hanya mendengar pembicaraan satu sisi. Tapi Tn. Muda apa maksudnya dengan pertukaran tubuh?" tanya Yamato.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Entah mengapa kami semua terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain," jawab Menma.

"Kalau begitu anda bukan Naruto _-sama?"_

Menma mengangguk. "Aku Menma."

"Begitu rupanya. Anda pasti kesulitan."

"Tidak juga. Aku justru merasa lega karena aku bisa menggantikannya walaupun hanya sementara."

"Anda benar-benar seorang Kakak yang baik, Menma _-sama._ Saya bahkan masih ingat dengan apa yang anda lakukan tiga bulan yang lalu, padahal mereka sudah memperingatkan bahwa anda tidak perlu mengambil risiko itu karena semuanya mungkin akan sia-sia."

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Yamato _-san_. Setidaknya aku bisa memperpanjang umurnya sedikit lebih lama dan aku tidak menyesal."

"Menma _-sama,"_ gumam Yamato. Dia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan air mata.

Menma mengeluarkan sebuah partitur musik dari dalam tas Naruto. Lagu dari Haruno Sakura ternyata memang sudah selesai dan lirik lagu yang dibuat Naruto entah mengapa seolah menghujamkan sebuah pisau belati tepat di jantungnya.

Lagu tersebut berjudul ' _Winter Blossom'_. Sebenarnya lirik yang ditulis Naruto berisi tentang curahan hati seorang pemuda untuk kekasihnya. Namun bagi Menma lirik lagu tersebut adalah sebuah pesan dari Naruto untuknya.

Menma kemudian mencari sebuah _mp3 player_ dari dalam tas Naruto. Ia memasang _earphone_ di telinga dan mencari sebuah musik berjudul _'Winter Blossom'_ dalam _mp3 player_ tersebut. Menma tersenyum kecil saat menemukan sebuah _folder_ yang ia cari. Ia pun menyalakan _file_ tersebut dan rupanya itu adalah sebuah rekaman suara. Rekaman di mana Naruto tengah memainkan pianonya sambil menyanyikan lagu _'Winter Blossom'._

 _._

 _The snow, like sakura petals … mm, silent white…._

 _Flutter … flutter … dancingly down into my palm before disappearing_

 _When we nestle close to warm up, so close like you're blanketing me in kisses_

 _For some reason, the beating of your heart I feel makes my chest constrict tight, just barely_

 _Please … God! Should I suddenly gain a heart?_

 _Then please grant me just a single drop of the emotion she feels, please._

 _Stay smiling until the very end … I don't want you to cry_

 _After all, today will never be forgotten_

" _I will continue to live … inside you…."_

 _Thank you… mm … for the love. Bye-bye, my dear_

 _._

 _These one, two fragments of bright memories…._

 _They weren't bad. See how they're transforming into warmth_

 _You're far too kind. Far, far too bright for me_

 _All of the words you speak are carried, twinkling, into the beautiful wind_

 _There was too much distance between us_

 _So I'm sure there were days when we hurt each other_

 _But now … I feel like I know what I should have done back then_

 _I want to hold you … forever and ever_

 _With the time for our goodbye eternally halted_

" _I love you … Truly, truly loved you"_

 _See how it pours out, this brilliant love song_

 _._

 _Stay smiling until the very end… I don't want you to cry_

 _After all, I will never, ever forget today_

" _I will continue to live … inside you…."_

 _Thank you for the love_

 _And then I … everything that is this exsistence of mine will become a flower and protect you_

 _Please, believe… believe that this seed for the future will bloom in your heart … I'm sure_

 _This I promise to you_

 _._

Yamato Tenzo menampakkan ekspresi cemas ketika ia melihat pantulan Menma dari kaca spion. Menma kini tengah menangis tanpa suara dengan _earphone_ di telinga dan sebuah _mp3 player_ di pangkuannya. Ingin sekali Yamato bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa tuan mudanya terlihat begitu sedih dan tersiksa? Namun bibirnya terasa kelu. Saat ini Menma mungkin sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi Yamato hanya menghela nafas dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hai, minna-san! Maaf karena baru bisa update lagi, author sibuk sekali belakangan ini. Oh ya, mulai sekarang jika tidak ada halangan ff ini akan di update setiap satu bulan sekali karena sekarang author akan semakin sibuk dengan kuliah. Nah itu saja, see you next chapter dan mohon maaf apabila masih banyak typo~ XD_

.

.


End file.
